Shot in the Dark
by ceebreeze88
Summary: What happens when Sirius Black comes back from the Veil? Who brought him back? How many things have changed since he has been gone? Eventual HG/SB. AU&EWE.
1. Red

Hello All,

This is just something that popped into my head, and wouldn't go away. I hope whoever reads this story likes it.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I appreciate ANY feedback anyone can give me.

Now onto the story.

P.S. I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did do you really think I would be writing for free? Uh no.

* * *

**Title is from a song called Shot in the Dark by Ozzy Osbourne**

**CHAPTER ONE**

People often called Hermione Granger the 'Brightest Witch of her Age' or the 'brains' of The Golden Trio. They said that she was smart enough to achieve the impossible and she could make a vast difference in the Wizarding World.

Well, at the moment, all of those people could have easily been called liars.

She had been hard at work to discover the inner secrets of the Veil at the Ministry of Magic and kept coming up empty handed. For months she had tried to figure out what made the Veil work and all of her hard work was turning out to be for nothing.

So for the time being, she was not smart enough to achieve the impossible and her vast difference in the Wizarding World was refusing to come out of the Veil. Her mission sounded simple, but it was an enigma at best.

Find a way to get Sirius Black back from the Veil. Simple enough right?

Wrong.

She had been working tirelessly trying to find some way to bring Harry's beloved Godfather back from the Veil. She stayed up all hours of the night, read any book she could find, and ran ideas in her head until she felt like she would explode from exhaustion. She knew her friends were worried about her erratic behavior and she didn't mean to worry them. However, she knew this task was not one given lightly.

Kingsley himself had given her this task and it was unsaid that it needed to be fulfilled. Sirius was cleared of all charges after the War, and he never got a chance at being a free man again. Hermione was the third Unspeakable he had asked to try to bring him back and she was determined to be the last.

She sat on the cold stone floor surrounded by books and stared hopelessly at the large arch of death. She silently willed it to let Sirius come through, but once again the Veil did nothing. She sighed and wiped her hands over her face in exhaustion.

She needed sleep.

Hermione heard the sound of a door opening and closing, then the clicking of familiar boots. She knew who it was, but she just wasn't in the mood for him berating her right now. So she didn't turn around when the boots came to a stop behind her.

"Granger you've been at this for hours. It's two in the morning and you need sleep. Come on I'll take you home." The voice behind her insisted.

"I know, but I need to try something first." She said looking at the hairbrush and knife she had buried under large number of books.

"Well what do you need to try?" The voice asked exasperated.

"I have Sirius' hair and knife made of pure silver. If I give the Veil some of his hair and a blood sacrifice maybe that will bring him back." She said in a hopeful tone and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Granger you're grasping at straws. Is this an actual plan or something you're doing as a last resort?" He asked sternly.

"It's a shot in the dark." She said looking at the Veil.

"I don't know why you wont just tell Kingsley that this mission cannot be done." He said with disdain.

She was off of the ground in a matter of seconds and turned to face him with the coldest glare she could manage.

_Here we go. _He thought wearily.

"You know bloody well why I wont give this mission up! I need to do this! Two Unspeakables before me have failed and I refuse to be the third! Plus Harry would love to have his Godfather back, and everyone else would be happy to have him back." She yelled at him.

"Fine! You don't want to fail at this task I get it. But just because you don't want to fail doesn't give you the right to shut your family and friends out of your life completely!" He snarled disregarding her last sentence. He was too enraged to get into that argument again.

"I haven't shut anyone out of my life!" She shouted and fisted her hands at her sides.

"BULLSHIT!" He screamed at her and flailed his arms out I front of him. _Is she completely daft?_ He thought silently.

"Excuse Me-

"YOU HAVE SHUT JUST ABOUT EVERYONE OUT OF YOUR LIFE INCLUDING ME FOR THE LAST SIX MONTHS!" His face was red with anger and his gray eyes glimmered with hurt.

"Draco…" She started but she was interrupted.

"No do not Draco me. Since you received this mission six months ago I have barely seen you. You keep yourself hidden away in here from everyone. Since we have shared an office for the last four years, the used coffee cups in the trash are the only indication to me that you have been there. When I do see you, you're too lost in your own thoughts to acknowledge me. You look like you haven't had a proper nights sleep in months and have lost at least ten pounds. I know you want to bring Sirius back, but working yourself to death is not the answer." He sighed. He didn't want to give her a long speech but it was necessary.

"You have been my best friend since the rebuilding of Hogwarts, you have become a sister to me, and most importantly you are Scorpius' Godmother. I know he's only two, but he has been asking about you and the look on his face when I have to tell him that you are too busy to come see him, breaks my heart. Since we cannot tell anyone what you are doing, Potter hounds me to death, the She-Weasel comes by the office looking for you, Astoria nags at me to find out if you're okay, and hell even Severus asked me about you the other night at dinner. And you know it's bad when he asks." _She doesn't need to know he wasn't really so much concerned, as he was annoyed._

"For six months you have isolated yourself to this mission and it ends today. You will try the hair and knife thing today, and then you will hand over your notes to me. Two heads are better than one and maybe I could help you. I am done sitting back and letting you do whatever the hell you want." He said crossing his hands in front of his chest and gave her a pointed stare.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said in a small voice. She couldn't believe she was hurting people by her absence. She felt an enormous amount of guilt at hearing Draco's words. He never yelled at her unless it was important.

"Don't be sorry just fix it. Do research like you're supposed to from nine to five, and then on weekends spend time with your friends and family like you used to before this happened. I miss you, and so do many other people. I am not the only one you owe an apology." His tone and face softening.

"Okay, but do not expect me to give this up. I want to bring him back." She said looking at her best friend.

"Granger I'm not daft, I don't expect you to give this up. I just want you to learn to balance this mission and your personal life." He said with a famous Malfoy smirk.

"Well, as long as we're clear. Help me pick these books up and put them into my bag. I'll do this and then you can escort me to the floo." She said nervously looking at the knife. _Why did it have to be hair and blood? Why not hair and saliva?_

"Is what you're about to do safe?" Eyeing the knife suspiciously as he piled her books into her leather bag. _Merlin why must she have so many books? There must be tons of charms on this bag to keep this many in here and it's so light._

"It should be. I'm not making a bond, or being forced to give blood. So willingly giving blood should be fine." She said putting the last couple of books in her bag and took a deep breath.

"Should be? I don't like the sound of this Granger." He said warily as looked at the Veil.

"I have to try Draco, this is the one thing that those two other Unspeakables didn't come up with. If this works then I can stop killing myself." She said grimly picking up the knife and the hairbrush off of the floor.

"Right. Well let's get this over with, but if something bad happens I reserve the right to say to say I told you so." He said with an amused sneer.

"Yes, yes I get it. Okay here it goes." She said and stepped toward the Veil.

She took a small wad of hair from the brush and tossed it into the Veil. She handed the brush back to Draco and he readily took it. She pulled the knife out of her pocket and held out her palm. She sliced an angry red line across her palm and hissed in pain. She put her blood-covered hand on the right side of the archway and closed her eyes.

"Please let Sirius Black crossover from the other side, he is needed here." She said firmly and stepped back next to Draco.

They watched, as the Veil remained still and unchanging. Hermione healed her hand as they waited for something to happen.

They waited.

And waited.

But after about twenty minutes of waiting in silence nothing happened. Hermione sighed in defeat and was about to tell Draco that they should leave when the Veil in front of them began to display a vibrant red color. Hermione gasped in surprise and Draco instantly produced his wand.

"Granger what is it doing?" He growled.

"I don't know, they only time it changes color is when someone goes through it. It changes from clear to an opaque blue. I don't know what red means." Hermione said looking at the Veil in wonder.

"All I know is red usually isn't a friendly color. If it doesn't change within the next five minutes, we are getting out of here. You can report your findings to Kingsley in the morning and we can tell the night Auror outside the door to watch out for anything suspicious." He said with his wand pointed at the Veil.

They waited another five minutes for the Veil to change back, but when it didn't Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, threw her bag over his shoulder, and dragged her out of the room. _She just agreed to stop killing herself with work. I'm not going to let the Veil fucking kill her now._

Once they got out into the hall, Draco let the night Auror know to keep a lookout and they headed towards their office.

* * *

Once in their office Draco threw Hermione's bag onto the couch and turned to face her. She started to speak, but he knew what she was about to say with that look in her eyes so he put a hand over her mouth to prevent it.

"I know you want to open that bag and plow through those books looking for an answer to why the Veil turned red. But it can wait until you have had a decent amount of sleep." He said releasing the hand he had over her lips and gave her a glare that emulated his father.

"But…" She started to say but he gave her that look that made her want to hide under her desk. _Okay, never mind. If looks could kill I would be six feet under._

"No if and or buts. You are coming home with me to sleep and in the morning we will go to Kingsley with what happened. End of story, come on get into the fireplace." He ushered her towards the large fireplace and grabbed some powder.

"Draco I don't want to put you and Astoria out." She said while stepping into the fireplace.

"Put me out? For fucks sake Granger you have your own room! I know it's not the Manor, but you've been comfortable there so far. Plus Astoria loves you and Scorpius will be thrilled to see you. So no more bloody excuses." Draco said with a crooked grin.

"Oh all right, but you better not let Scorpius wake me up. The last time you let him he came running in my room, jumped on my bed, and landed on my hair. I would not like a repeat performance." She said giving her a glare as he chuckled.

"Yes well, Merlin forbid he lands on your hair. I'm surprised he's still alive, and that he didn't get lost in it." He laughed at her and then groaned as she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up and take us to your house already! I'd like to get some sleep tonight." She said forcefully.

"MALFOY HOUSE!" He shouted and threw the floo powder down. They disappeared with a green flash of smoke.

* * *

Red.

That's all he could see before he was dropped unceremoniously to the stone cold floor. All he could feel was pain wreaking havoc on his body, and the coolness of the floor.

_Where am I?_

The last thing he remembered was his evil bitch of a cousin shooting a spell at him and watching as Remus held Harry back from moving towards him.

_HARRY!_ He tried to move, but his uncooperative limbs thwarted his efforts. He couldn't open his eyes let alone move the rest of his body. He needed to get up to find Harry, but his body wasn't listening to what he wanted.

Wherever he landed it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. He lay in the silence, praying to Merlin that the next time he tried to move that he would be able to. He had to get off of the floor.

He waited for what seemed to be a lifetime before he found the courage to try to move. With more effort than he had ever exhibited in his entire life, he opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry, and he kept blinking until his vision cleared. He was in the Department of Mysteries. He painfully placed a hand to his chest and pushed himself onto his knees.

He heard faint whispering noise and slowly turned his head around so that it wouldn't cause him greater pain. The old foreboding archway of death stood behind him and the whispering noises continued as the archway turned a teal color.

He fought through the pain, and stood up off of the stone floor. He looked around at his surroundings and his confusion reached a new level. There seemed to be no battle taking place or any indicators that there had been any battle recently.

_What the hell is going on?_

He took a step forward to test his legs and was pleased to find he could walk without pain. So he slowly made his way towards the door, determined to find someone that could answer his questions.

* * *

Please Review. Let me know if this story attracts anyone.


	2. Scorpius

Hello All,

This chapter is split into two, since it was getting lengthy. Plus I'm working on my other story, so I needed to end this chapter to work on another one.

I hope you all like it.

Now onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

As soon as Hermione stepped through to the Malfoy house, she instantly felt a new wave of exhaustion hit her. She muttered a good night to Draco, and trudged through the house to her own room.

Her room was on the large side with it's own bathroom and closet included. The room and bathroom were done in varying shades of blue and cream. Hermione tried to refuse Draco when he first told her about having a room of her own, but he refused to listen. He explained since he did have the space and that she was Scorpius's Godmother, she should have her own room. He told her it was a tradition in his family, and that his Godfather had his own room at the Manor.

So she had no choice but to let him make this room for her, with Astoria's help. Astoria was another concern of Hermione's not having her own room in their house, but she was just as bad as he was. She wanted her to have her own room as well.

Draco and Hermione's friendship had been a strange one at best. When she had to attend the trials of the Malfoy family and watch as they retold their story of being forced into membership with Voldemort against their will, it changed their opinion of them. They were doing what they needed to, so they could keep each other safe. She knew if she were put into a similar situation she would have done the same.

She and Draco met again at the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and on one task found them partnered together to restore an old classroom. They worked in silence at first, until Draco broke it with a sincere apology. He told her his family never believed too deeply into what they were told, but had to pretend to keep their family safe. That day was the start of their five year friendship.

Since Hermione was the only one of her small group going back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, it made Hermione and Draco's friendship stronger. They did everything together, from studying, classes, shared Prefect duties, and he even made her go to Quidditch games. They were inseparable, but in a familial way. They graduated Hogwarts together at the top of their class.

Hermione's other friends weren't pleased with the fact that Draco Malfoy had become one of her best friends. Draco couldn't have cared less what her friends thought, but he knew they were important to her so he apologized to all of them. Well, all of them except Ronald Weasley. Hermione knew that they would never get along so she didn't bother pressing him about it, and hell she didn't even ask him to apologize in the first place. They all eventually learned to tolerate Draco for Hermione's sake. Harry was wary of their friendship at first, but figured since Hermione was like his own sister, he would try to accept Draco for her.

Shortly after they graduated, they were accepted into the Auror program at the Ministry. They wanted to become Unspeakables so a year of Auror training and a year of fieldwork was required. They did their time together as Aurors and eventually graduated to Unspeakables. They were two of the best Unspeakables the Ministry had. Since they were partners, they were allowed to know what the other was working on. So together they helped each other tackle the mysteries of The Department of Mysteries.

While in Auror training, Draco reconnected with Astoria Greengrass when they ran into each other at a Ministry function. She was a Pureblood witch that was a year below him at Hogwarts and she too was not a firm believer in the blood purity rubbish like the rest of her family. She had to go along with her family's wishes for fear of disownment, but since they were no longer living, it no longer mattered. Hermione and Astoria got along famously, because surprisingly enough Astoria had a bit of brains to go along with her good looks. Together they could discuss good books, and Astoria would drag Hermione clothes shopping. Draco was beyond happy that Hermione and Astoria enjoyed each other's company.

After a year of dating, Draco proposed and the couple became engaged. Their elaborate wedding came a few months later, which Hermione was a bridesmaid in. Then almost a year into their marriage they discovered they were pregnant and Hermione was asked to be their baby's Godmother, which she accepted happily. When Scorpius was born it was one of the happiest times of her life. She held the little boy in her arms and instantly fell in love. Hermione knew she would endeavor to be the best Godmother she could be and strive to always protect him.

Now here she stood in her home away from home utterly exhausted and worn out from her late night research. She shrugged off her clothes and changed into some pajamas she found in the dresser. Hermione climbed into her bed and almost instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

Her dreams were plagued by the color red and whispering voices.

* * *

It was when she felt herself being poked in the side, that she decided to wake up.

_Why is someone poking me this damn early?_

With a loud groan of frustration, she turned to the source of her awakening and opened her eye. The bright morning light caused her to flinch before blinking and finally being able to see the figure in front of her.

Standing next to her bed with a wide grin on his face stood Scorpius Malfoy still clad in his forest green footie pajamas. His light gray eyes filled with joy and his pale blonde hair disarray. His grin was infectious and she found herself smiling back at her godson.

"Scorpius what are you doing?" She asked politely as she rose herself to sit back against the dark wood headboard. Her voice rough from sleep.

"I'm waking you up silly." He said sweetly, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him. _He smiles like that when he's done something naughty._

"Cause I'm happy to see you. I hasn't seen you in a long time." Scorpius said sadly. His grin slipping as he shifted his eyes to the floor.

Hermione felt her heart break at the small boy's admission. She didn't know her absence would affect him this way. _Draco was right; he was not the only one I needed to apologize to._

"Scorpius, come here please." She said crossing her legs in front of her and patted the space in front her. Luckily the bed was low enough, so he climbed onto the bed and sat in front of her. He was still avoiding her eyes as they sat together on top of the bed.

"Look at me." She said softly, taking his hands with her larger ones and his sad gray eyes met Hermione's brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry I haven't come by to see you in a while. I have been busy at work working on a very important mission. But, your daddy came to me yesterday and told me what I was doing was bad. I will never go this long without seeing you ever again. I'm sorry Scorpius." She said trying not to cry at how hurt he looked as she apologized. He sniffled, but before she could react he let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her neck in a fierce hug. She quickly returned the hug and let him hold her as tight as he could manage.

His head was buried in her neck and covered by some of her brown ringlets. It wasn't long until she felt his body shake and hot tears against her throat. Hermione felt her heart break again at his despair and silently promised herself that she would never be the cause of his tears ever again. She whispered soothing words to him while rubbing his back to comfort him and it was a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I thought I did something bad, because you wouldn't come to see me. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Then when I walked down the hall and your door was open and I runned all the way from my room. I was so happy to see you sleepin', I needed to know if you were real so I poked you. Then you woke up and I knew you weren't just a dream." He mumbled into her neck and tightened his hold on her.

"Love, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just so caught up in work, that I forgot to give myself a break. I'm so sorry. I will never do it again." She said kissing the top of his head.

He leaned back to look at her face and gave him a small kiss on the nose, which made him smile.

"Never?" He asked hopeful and released his hold on her neck.

"Never." She said firmly as he snuggled himself into her lap.

"Good."

"So my little Scorpius what were you doing out of bed this early?" She asked suspiciously, knowing that the house elves were off on the weekends, so he had to have woken up on his own.

"I was going to wake Mummy and Daddy up. I'm hungry, but I saw your door was open and came in here." He said with a small smile.

_Hmm… So Draco isn't awake yet is he? _She thought silently as a wicked grin came over her face that caused her godson to giggle softly in her lap.

"Aunt Mione, you're smiling funny." He said still giggling at her.

"Scorpius would you like to help me with something?" She asked with her grin still on her face. _It's time for some pay back._

"Yes!" He said excitedly his eyes filling with mischief.

Hermione and Scorpius fell into a heated discussion about how they should go about waking up his father.

* * *

Hermione and Scorpius were tiptoeing their way to Draco and Astoria's bedroom from the kitchen. As they got closer, they each became more nervous, until they finally arrived at their destination.

They cracked open the door to the master bedroom and saw their target lying flat on his back in the bed. Hermione put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder and he stepped back to let himself be picked up. Together they slowly walked over to the bed and loomed over Draco's sleeping face. Scorpius looked back at Hermione and she gave him a reassuring smile as she whispered in his ear the countdown that they had practiced.

"Three, two, one!" She whispered harshly.

Scorpius pressed down on the nozzle and the whip cream flew all across Draco's sleeping face. He woke up with a shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" He roared harshly and shot ram rod straight off of the bed trying to deflect the whip cream coming at his face with his hands.

Hermione and Scorpius couldn't contain their laughter anymore at seeing Draco's reaction. It was beyond hilarious. Their laughter filled the room and Astoria soon joined them. It was ridiculously funny to see Draco Malfoy enraged and yelling with whip cream all over his face. Hermione wished she had thought to bring a camera and maybe a cherry.

"HERMIONE! SCORPIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"He continued to yell and tried to grab the can of whip cream from Scorpius but Hermione was faster.

She quickly stepped back taking Scorpius with her and started to make a beeline for the door. Her laughing causing her to move slower than normal and having to carry an equally laughing Scorpius.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU INSULT MY HAIR!" She yelled back and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her. She quickly set Scorpius down and they ran to the kitchen, collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Hermione and Scorpius were enjoying their morning bowl of cereal when Draco entered the kitchen freshly showered dressed in jeans and an old Slytherin t-shirt with a glare set on his face. It vaguely reminded her of their days in Hogwarts after his house lost a Quidditch match.

They looked up at him and both let off small giggles, remembering his face covered in whip cream.

Truthfully, Draco wasn't sure whether to be upset at the whip cream prank or happy to see his son and best friend so happy. He knew his son had been unhappy without the regular visits of his Aunt Mione and when he reflected at seeing how happy they were together; it made him reconsider his anger.

_No, I wont be angry with them._

So he turned to the cabinet and pulled out a bowl, picked up a spoon, and plopped down in a chair next to Hermione. He made himself a bowl and began to eat with the both of them staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

Hermione watched Draco eat and waited for his reaction. With the glare he gave them earlier, it could go either way, and she was hoping for the latter.

"So whose idea was it to use whip cream?" He asked with indifference as he eyed Scorpius and Hermione with amused suspicion.

"It was mine Daddy! Aunt Mione wanted to use water, but that was too boring." Scorpius said with excitement as Hermione chuckled.

"Really Granger? Water? And they call you the brightest witch of our generation." Draco mocked good naturedly and received a smack on the shoulder.

"I was being practical. Your son was more inventive than I seem to be." Hermione said with a wink at Scorpius that made him laugh.

"I think you mean he's more Slytherin than you seem to be." Draco muttered in between bites.

"You seem to be taking this strangely well." She said finishing off her cereal.

"Well I'll admit at first I wanted to wring both of your little necks, but when I look back at seeing you two laughing so happily it made me think differently. It's good to have you back Hermione." He said with a crooked smile.

"Yes it certainly is." Astoria said happily walking into the kitchen and took a seat next to Scorpius.

"Mummy did you see what me and Aunt Mione did! Daddy was so mad!" Scorpius said in gleeful manner grinning widely at his mother.

"Yes I did sweetheart. It was funny to see your Daddy so mad. He was fussing over his hair for a good thirty minutes." She said with a mischievous grin and caused Hermione to chuckle with mirth.

"I did not spend thirty minutes on my hair! I'd love to see how you react with your face covered in whip cream!" He said angrily causing the other three inhabitants of the kitchen to burst with renewed laughter.

Their joy was interrupted when a silver lynx appeared in the kitchen.

"Come to the Ministry as soon as possible. There's a bit of a situation. I will give you more details on your arrival." Kingsley's voice said sternly as the lynx disappeared from the room.

Draco and Hermione shared a look of worry, wondering what Kingsley could possibly want at eight in the morning on a Saturday.

* * *

In a flash, they separately got ready, and met in the fireplace wearing their matching gray Unspeakables robes. They floo'd to the Ministry and made the long walk to Kingsley's office.

As they walked, they saw that there wasn't much activity going on in the Ministry and Hermione knew that all was not right. Her fears were worsened when his assistant Cleo was also not at her desk and she had never seen Cleo not at her desk.

Draco gave Hermione a look that said he knew something was wrong as well and he timidly knocked on the door. They heard Kingsley say enter and Draco opened the door for Hermione and then closed it when he entered after her.

Kingsley Shaklebolt stood in front of them behind his large desk wearing a mask of indifference. He silently waved his hand at the door and room. It was now locked and silenced.

"Hermione, Draco, good morning. Thank you both for coming so soon. Please take a seat." He said in a friendly manner. They took a seat and it was Draco who spoke first.

"Kingsley, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are we here?" Draco said with confusion. _What in the name of Merlin is going on?_

"I believe Hermione could best answer that question." He replied with some emotion neither of them could place.

"Me? Kingsley what are you referring to?" She asked politely wringing her hands in her lap nervously. _What the hell did I do?_

"Hermione, why don't you tell me what you did yesterday." He said folding his arms in front of him. Besides Draco, Kingsley was the only other person she could speak to about these things with.

"Okay, well all day yesterday I was doing research on the Veil. Towards two in the morning, Draco came in and told me that it was time to go home, but I needed to try something first before we left. I threw some of Sirius's hair into the Veil, made a blood sacrifice, and asked it to give me back Sirius. After a few minutes, the Veil turned a red color. We didn't want to take any chances so we left the room. Oh no, is that what this is about? Did something bad happen? We were going to report it to you today, but I'm so sorry we should have done something sooner." She said sadly looking at Kingsley.

"You did nothing wrong. In fact you did something spectacular Hermione." He said with a beaming smile, which confused Hermione and Draco further.

"If she did something spectacular then why are we both here Kingsley?" Draco said annoyed and received a glare from Hermione.

"What? The man is speaking in riddles and it's almost as bad as when Dumbledore used to do that." He said sternly and they heard Kingsley chuckle. _WHY IS HE LAUGHING? HAS HE GONE MAD!_

"Kingsley please just tell us why we're are here." Hermione said wearily at the chuckling man across the desk.

"You're here because you've done it Hermione."

"What did she do?" Draco asked exasperated again at the riddle format that seemed to be happening.

"Hermione brought Sirius Black back from the Veil." He said with a wide grin as the mouths of the two people in front of him dropped open in a fish like manner.

"How?" She asked softly closing her mouth.

"Hermione what you did last night must have worked, because this morning at seven thirty, I received a patronus from the night Auror on call to come down here immediately. Imagine my surprise to find Sirius Black waiting for me in a holding room." Kingsley said his smile still firm on his face.

"Did he say anything? Does he know what happened? Can we see him?" Hermione asked excitedly. _I DID IT!_

"Now that's why I've called you both here. He is refusing to speak to anyone here. He wants to talk to Harry, but he's out on mission. He doesn't trust anyone at the Ministry, and he thinks I'm under the Imperio curse or Polyjuice. Since Voldemort wouldn't ever let me become Minster of Magic when he was alive." He said gravely.

"Well if he won't talk to you, why not get Remus or Tonks? Harry isn't the only one he was close to before he died." She said frowning when Draco sighed.

"Hermione, the full moon was last night so Lupin will be sleeping it off somewhere. That leaves Teddy with Tonks, and she won't want to come in this early." He said warily. She hadn't really been in touch with their friends in a while and it bothered him that he knew more about them than she did.

"Oh, well what about Arthur and Molly?"

"I know it's been a while, but don't you remember how Molly and Sirius were with each other? They were always fighting about something. I don't want to involve Arthur because I am keeping this on the down low. At least until I can figure out what exactly happened that allowed you to bring him back." He replied seriously.

"Okay so what would you like us to do Kingsley?" Draco asked sternly. He was tired of skirting around the subject.

"I want Hermione to talk to Sirius. Just talk to him, and convince him that we are not all Death Eaters. However, I think you should wait for Harry to tell him about the war. I wouldn't want to rob Harry of making his Godfather proud. Now Draco, I want you to keep Hermione safe. I don't know how Sirius will respond, and even without a wand, he is still a very good fighter." He said looking from one to the other.

"Okay let's do this." Hermione said as they all stood and made their way to the door.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in a chair with his arms resting on the table in front of him. He hadn't made it very far out of the room before he was apprehended by a night Auror and dragged to this room. He had spoken to the person claiming to be Kingsley, but that hadn't gone over too well.

There was no way that Voldemort allowed Kingsley Shaklebolt to become Minister of Magic without some type of dark magic being at work. Whether it be Polyjuice or the Imperious, Sirius couldn't tell, but he refused to talk say anything to him. The only thing he asked was that his godson be brought to him. He needed to speak to Harry.

He hung his head in exhaustion and groaned wearily. It felt like a lifetime had gone by and he was still sitting in this chair waiting for someone else to come talk to him or to bring Harry to him.

_Where the hell is everyone?_

The sound of the door being unlocked caused Sirius's head to whip up as a witch and a wizard in matching gray robes entered the room. He cocked his head at them in surprise and let his gaze wander over the two people standing in front of him.

The man on the left had short pale blonde hair and bangs that stopped at his equally pale eyebrows. His eyes were a shining silver color and his face embodied many aristocratic pointed features. He had a somewhat scrawny body, but Sirius knew better than to underestimate anyone.

The woman on the right had long brown ringlets that hung loosely down her back, stopping at her waist. Her eyes were a color of fine whiskey and she had a heart shaped face with angelic features. Her lovely body hidden under her gray Ministry robes and his eyebrows rose in shock.

Both of the people in front of him looked somewhat familiar, but he didn't know how he knew them. He needed answers but the witch in front of him, started before he could get the chance to voice his confusion.

"Sirius? Is that really you?" She asked in shock looking him over her eyes filling with emotion.

"Yes, it really is me. Who are you? What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked harshly giving her a glare. _How does this woman know me?_

"Sirius, my name is Hermione Granger. Eight years ago you fell into the Veil when Bellatrix sent a hex at you in the Department of Mysteries. You came back from the Veil early this morning. We aren't Death Eaters and I am not lying to you." Hermione said firmly.

She had been in complete shock when she first entered the room to see a much younger version of Sirius Black siting at the table. His straight black hair was considerably shorter and instead of his customary goatee, he just had five o' clock shadow. He was handsome before and he was even more handsome now. His dark gray orbs narrowed at her.

"Nice try, but do you really expect me to believe you? I know Hermione Granger, and she is not a twenty year old beautiful woman. She is a fifteen year old girl, who is the brightest witch of her age and happens to be my godson's best friend. Now tell me who are you really?" He said giving her a cold stare. _Did she just check me out? _He thought silently.

"I really am Hermione Granger. It has been eight years since you fell into the Veil. I'm twenty four now and I am still Harry's best friend." She said matching his charcoal grey eyes.

Sirius didn't know how to respond to her. Now that he began to really look at her, she could be the Hermione Granger she claimed to be. He was still trying to get over the shock of this possibility that the bossy bookworm he once knew was now a gorgeous young woman.

"Prove it." He said firmly kicking out the other chair for her to sit down across from him.

She moved to sit and Draco loomed in the background. His wand was up his sleeve just in case if something were to happen between them. He was watching their exchange in silence, not knowing how his cousin would respond to him. He and Hermione had agreed that he wouldn't talk unless Sirius initiated it. He had argued that his cousin would want to know who he was, but Hermione was skeptical. Draco had only seen Sirius in old photos of his mother's and when the Prophet ran stories on him. It was odd to watch his best friend talk to the cousin he never got to meet.

"Let's see, your nickname is Padfoot because you are a Marauder along with Remus. You are an unregistered animagus; your form is a big black shaggy dog that we called Snuffles. We first met in the Shrieking Shack in my third year of school. Harry and I saved you from the Dementor's kiss by using a time-turner and flying on Buckbeak or as we renamed him Witherwings. During fourth year, Harry, Ron, and I used to bring you food when you came to be closer to Harry during the Tri-Wizard tournament. During fifth year, I stayed at Grimmauld for the Christmas holidays with you and the Order. You and Molly Weasley do not get along by any means... I could go on for ages Sirius. Do you believe me yet?" She asked with a small smile as she watched Sirius absorb all of the information he was given.

"He…Hermione is it really you?" He asked wide eyed and looked at the girl he used to know. _She grew up rather well. Stop it! She could never want an old codger like you._

"Yes Sirius, it really is me. I know this is all very confusing for you and I promise to tell you whatever you want, but you need to understand that we are not lying to you. Kingsley really is the Minister of Magic and there is no dark magic involved." She said giving him a small smile as his eyes widened at the revelation.

"Okay I believe you. However, you still have not told me who the man hiding in the back of the room is." Eyeing Draco with suspicion and the man stepped forward.

"See Granger I told you he'd want to meet me." He said with a smirk as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Well then go on, tell him who you are." Hermione said almost laughing at Sirius's confused expression.

"I'm your cousin Draco Malfoy. But before you start yelling at me, calling me a Death Eater, let me explain myself. My family did what they had to because that snake faced bastard would kill us if we didn't. I never truly believed the rubbish that is blood status, if anything muggleborns are a miracle to the magical community and pureblooded bigots could learn a lot from them. I may be the spitting image of my father, but I do not act like him anymore. I am my own man." He said looking at Sirius with a grave expression.

Sirius looked over the cousin he never got to know and sighed wearily. It wasn't his fault he was forced into doing what his father wanted. He knew what that had felt like. Not everyone was fortunate as he was to have a home away from home to run to. So he made a decision.

"Hermione do you trust him?" He asked looking into her golden brown eyes.

"Yes, with my life." She said in a serious tone.

"Good enough for me. You've never been wrong before. So tell me do you two normally wear matching robes?" He asked gesturing from one to the other with a smirk.

"No, we are Unspeakable partners. These are our robes." Hermione said with a smile at watching him smirk.

"Partners eh? You two get along?" Sirius asked cocking an eyebrow of surprise.

"Yes, we're best friends of course we get along. Now, we should take you to Kingsley so we can know what to do next." She said.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius questioned remembering his godson.

"He's out on a mission. I'm sure Kingsley is getting a hold of him now. Let's go up to his office to see what we should do next." She said standing and Sirius followed suit.

* * *

:) please review.


	3. Reunited

Hello All,

I have split this chapter into two parts, simply because it was getting lengthy.

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

The trio made their way to Kingsley's office, and found him sitting behind his large desk doing what seemed to be paperwork. On their entrance his head tilted up and he wore a large grin.

"I see you got it sorted out then Hermione." He said looking at her.

"Yes, I did. So what should we do now?" She asked politely.

"I've sent a patronus and owl to Harry, so he should be here in a few hours. In order to keep this situation contained for a while, why don't you take Sirius with you to Grimmauld Place. If Remus is there, let him know what the situation is." Kingsley said looking from Hermione to Draco as they nodded in agreement. His eyes then fell on Sirius.

"Welcome back old friend. It's good to see you." Kingsley said warmly, reaching out to give him a handshake.

"Good to see you too Kings or is it Minister now?" Sirius teased lightly

"Kings is fine Sirius, the people I consider friends do not have to call me Minister." He replied firmly.

"Well then Kings, only back for a few hours and I'm already being sent back to that hell hole." He said with a dark chuckle.

"It's only temporary, until I can find a way to explain your resurrection from the Veil in a tactful way. Besides it's not the same Grimmauld you once knew, Hermione has done a wonderful job of refurbishing it." He said with a small smile at the woman next to him.

_What? _ He turned to Hermione who was blushing and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I live there now with Harry and Remus occasionally when the full moon comes around. Harry told me that he wanted to refurbish it, so he gave me some money and I did what I was asked. I just hope you like it." She said looking at the dark haired man. _Crap, what if he hates it? What if he makes me move out? Double Crap._

"I'm sure whatever you've done to the place looks wonderful Hermione. Though why you would torture yourself by living with my mother's portrait is beyond me." He said with a sneer at the memory of her.

"Oh, that portrait came down the second day I moved in. I got sick of hearing insults every time I walked down the stairs. So I found a charm that released her painting from the wall and I put it in a soundproof box in the attic. I considered burning it, but that would be too good for her. Now all she can do is yell into a dark box where no one can hear her. I think that is her own personal brand of hell." She said smugly as Sirius smiled widely.

"Hermione you have become my hero." He said cheekily as she laughed.

"Yeah well someone had to put her in her place. Now shall we go?" She asked looking at all the men in the room.

"I'll patronus you once Harry gets here. I will just send him on over to Grimmauld and you can explain to him what you can. Then you two can tell Sirius what has happened since he has been gone. I have a meeting with some of my staff about this situation, so I will check in with you all later." Kingsley said giving them a terse nod in bidding them goodbye and exited the room.

Hermione watched Kingsley leave and turned to looked at Draco. He looked extremely bored and slightly annoyed. Hermione stifled a laugh at his petulant behavior.

"Draco."

"Finally remembered I'm here have you?" Draco sneered. _Took her long enough._

"Oh hush. I will take Sirius home with me, and you can go home. Unless you'd like to stay when Harry and I tell him what has happened?" She asked knowing he would say no, but making the polite gesture anyway.

"Ah, no. I would not like to stroll down memory lane. It will probably take another few years before I willingly do that." He said warily and then his gaze fell to his cousins'.

"Try not to judge me too harshly. The bastard was living in my house and I was only sixteen. I really am a changed man." Draco said giving him a look as Sirius confusedly nodded.

_What on earth is he talking about? It must be bad if he doesn't even want to sit through what they are going to tell me. _Sirius thought looking at the two friends in front of him and watched as they hugged goodbye. His eyebrows rose in surprise as they embraced. _Just how close are they?_

Sirius watched as they broke their embrace and Draco floo'd home.

Hermione turned to see Sirius staring at her with a bemused expression and she giggled softly. It was funny to watch him react to their strange friendship. _Oh we're going to be talking for days, just to get him caught up._

"I told you it's a long story." She said softly and ushered him into the fireplace.

"Well I've got all the time in the world." He replied as she threw down the powder and shouted their destination.

* * *

When Hermione and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, Sirius was taken back by the sight of his old living room.

The old living room filled with his mother's insufferable knickknacks and trinkets was gone. In it's place was a modernly decorated room that was painted in gray with white highlighted features. It had black leather couch along with two armchairs and to his amusement a medium sized television set. _Mummy dearest must be rolling around in her grave._

He was in shock of what she had done to this one room while he was gone. He never thought it was capable to look this good. _If this is just the living room, I can't wait to see what the whole house looks like._

Hermione watched as the younger Sirius Black took in his surroundings. She had put a lot into refurbishing the house and desperately hoped he liked it. His eyes were wide and he had a look of shock. _I hope that face means he likes what I've done._

"Did you redecorate the whole house like this?" He asked absentmindley as he walked around the room.

"Yes, though each of the rooms vary in a shade of white, gray , or navy." Hermione said timidly, still not knowing if he liked what she had done.

"So you and Harry did this together?"

"Sort of. When I graduated from Hogwarts, he wanted me to come move in with him. So I agreed, but told him I was going to make some changes to my room before I moved in. That's what got him thinking of redecorating. So when he asked me if I would do the whole house, I jumped at the chance. So we sat down and discussed what we both liked , and this is the results." She said gesturing her arms around the room.

"It's incredible." He told her as walked back towards her.

"Really?" She asked and a wide smile spread across her face. _Oh thank Merlin!_

"Yes really." Sirius said staring into her golden brown eyes. Her smile made his heart do strange things and he was starting to get lost in her eyes. _Stop it! She's twenty years younger than you! You could be her father._

"I'm so happy you like it so far." Hermione murmured looking back at Sirius's dark silver orbs. She nearly swooned. _He's younger and still as attractive as the day he left. _

They stood staring into each other's eyes until a sound from the kitchen interrupted them and they both cringed at the sound.

"That must be Remus. I'll go talk to him. Please stay here Sirius, I don't want him to attack you." She said walking away from the dark haired man and made her way to the kitchen where she found Remus Lupin sitting on the counter next to the sink.

He was nursing a coup of tea in his hands and he looked utterly exhausted. He looked at Hermione with confusion and then checked his watch.

"Hermione are you just getting home?" He asked politely. _She needs to stop working herself to the bone._ He thought as he watched her shed her Unspeakable robes, setting them on the hook next to the door. She was left in a pair of skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"No, I spent the night at Draco's and then was called into the Ministry." She said looking at her former Professor.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. I know you can't tell me what you've been working on, but you need to stop overworking yourself." Remus said in his is best teacher voice, as she came to stand in front of him.

"I know Remus, Draco gave me a similar speech yesterday. Thankfully my mission is over, and I will never do this again." She said with a sad smile and hugged him.

"Good. I've missed you Hermione." He said setting his cup to the side so he could return her hug. When they embraced, he smelt something familiar. He knew the scent from somewhere , but he couldn't place it. He had heard her talking with someone, but couldn't really make out their voices. _Maybe she's found herself a boyfriend. Merlin knows she deserves to be happy._

"I've missed you too."

"Is there someone else here? I heard a familiar voice in the living room." He asked feining innocence as they let go of each other.

"Yes and before you see him. I need to tell you that what you're about to see, isn't a trick. It really is him. You have to trust me Remus." Hermione said gravely.

"I trust you." He said suspiciously fingering the wand in his sleeve. _Who the hell could be out there?_

"Well then let's go." She said gesturing for her to follow her into the living room. They stepped into the living room to find Sirius looking at a picture on the mantle. He turned and instantly met his best friend's eyes. Hermione stepped back to watch the two friends reaquant themselves.

Remus was looking over the man in front of him with narrowed eyes. The younger man in front of him had long straight black hair, aristocratic features, and dark gray eyes. He was wearing clothes that Remus recognized, but couldn't place. The man smirked and Remus.

"Moony it's like you don't even recognize me." Sirius said cheekily as his best friend's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sirius?" He questioned in shock. _How can this be?_

"Hello Remus." He said looking at his old friend with some confusion. _Why doesn't he recognize me?_

Silence fell over them, and before either of them knew it, they were in a brotherly embrace. Besides Harry, Remus was the one who truly suffered the most when Sirius went beyond the Veil. He had lost his friend once to Azkaban and then again to the Veil. Remus had lost his brother, and he had missed him terribly. Now he was back and Hermione could only imagine how it felt for him to have his fellow Marauder back.

Remus hugged his oldest friend and willed himself not to cry. It had been hard enough to lose him to Azkaban and when he lost him again to the Veil it almost broke him entirely. Now here he was back from the Veil, in his grasp, looking younger than he had when he left. _Lucky Bastard._

"Merlin's beard Sirius. You look so young." Remus said releasing Sirius from his hold and wiping a stray tear that had managed to free itself from his eyes.

"I do?" Sirius said confused and wiped a hand over his face, noting that his goatee was gone. He ran a hand through his hair and it was now considerably shorter. _What the hell?_

"Yes, you look years younger." Remus said amused and conjured up a mirror. He held the mirror up to his friends face and Sirius gasped.

"Holy shit!" Sirius exclaimed patting his much younger face and took in his younger appearance. _I look so young. I wonder how old I am. I look like I did in Azkaban before I decided to let my beard and hair grow out. _He looked down at his body noting it was young as smiled wickedly and put down the mirror just as Remus turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, how is he here? Why does he look so young?" Remus asked suspicusly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He came back through the Veil Remus. And I really have no idea how he came back so young. My guess is the Veil de-aged him while he was in there. I thought someone had already told Sirius how he looked before I talked to him." Hermione answered mirroring his stance. _This is going to be difficult._

"I know that, but who or what brought him back?" Remus pressed on. Sirius was also equally interested in how he came back, so he continued to watch the two of them talk in silence.

"I can't answer that." Hermione said firmly.

"Wait a minute. You said your mission was over and this just happens to be around the same time Sirius comes back from the Veil. Hermione did you do this?" Remus asked shocked. Sirius was also shocked. _Did she save my life again?_

"I can't answer that."

"It is, isn't it?" Remus asked with an excited smile and his voice grew louder.

Sirius was smiling as well, these two had obviously grown closer in his absence. He vaguely wondered if they were more than friends, and for some unknown reason the thought of them being more irked him.

"Remus, I'm an Unspeakable. I can't answer your questions without bodily harm." She said wearily, remembering the oath she made and the tattoo she had because of it.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just can't believe it! Does Harry know?" He asked, Sirius perking up at the mentioning of his godson.

"No, we are actually waiting for him to come home so we can tell Sirius what has happened since he's been gone." Hermione said and watching Remus's smile falter a bit. He knew what they were going to tell Sirius and it wasn't pretty.

"A lot has changed hasn't it?" Sirius asked noticing both of their grim expressions.

"Yes it has, but most for the better." Hermione replied looking at the handsome dark haired man.

The three of them decided that lunch would be a good idea while they waited for Harry.

* * *

A good two hours later, the two Marauders and the brains of the golden trio were sitting at the table in a comfortable silence sipping some tea when they heard the floo activate in the next room.

"Hello? Anybody home? Remus?" Harry yelled and a loud thump of a bag being thrown to the ground echoed throughout the house.

"It's Harry!" Hermione whispered harshly and quickly made her way to the living room.

Harry stood next to the couch wiping left over floo powder off of his black Auror robes and his head turned when he noticed Hermione enter the room.

"Harry I'm so glad you're home." She smiled brightly. _You're about to change his whole world. _

"Hermione? You're home! It feels like ages since I've really seen you." Harry said with joy, his green eyes glimmering with happiness.

"I know Harry and I'm sorry." She said apologizing for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's okay Hermione, I know you've been busy. I take it by you being here, that your mission is over?" He questioned curiously, cocking his head at her his smile still wide.

"Yes it is. I'll never do this again Harry I promise, but that's not the reason Kingsley sent you here." Hermione said easing her way into the conversation.

"Oh, then what is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Harry what I'm about to show you is real. You know I would never do anything to hurt you and you have to trust me."

"Hermione you're scaring me, what are you going to show me." He said confusedly. They both didn't notice the door open and the two other people enter the room.

* * *

Sirius smiled widely when he first walked in to see his godson and his best friend conversing. It reminded of his time before he fell into the Veil. Seeing Harry all grown up made Sirius choke up. He had missed all of the important moments in his life because of Peter, and then because of the Veil. At that moment he made a promise to himself to never miss another important moment in Harry's life. He had been given a second chance and he was going to make damn sure he didn't screw it up.

Harry and Hermione hadn't heard Sirius and Remus come in. They were talking seriously and Harry had formed a small frown on his face in confusion. Sirius decided that now was as good as any time and spoke to get Harry's attention.

"Harry." Sirius said, his voice full of emotion.

Harry's head turned to see who had called his name and Hermione bit her lip to keep the wide grin from sweeping across her face.

Hermione and Remus watched as the color of Harry's face paled immensely , his eyes grew round as saucers, and his mouth hung open like a fish out of water.

Harry looked to Hermione and Remus to see if what he was seeing was real. They both gave him a teary eyed smile and his head whipped back to the Sirius.

"He's real, Harry. It isn't a trick. It really is Sirius, he's just a bit younger." Hermione said, her voice filled with emotion as she grasped her hand in his. He squeezed her hand without shifting his gaze from Sirius.

Harry remained quiet and Sirius took it as he was still in shock. Sirius approached his godson slowly, since he still wasn't sure how he would respond to him.

Sirius reached out for Harry, after taking slow calculating steps to engage his reaction, and stopped when he stood directly in front of him.

The others watched as the two people faces went through a myriad of emotions. Sirius was about to say Harry's name again , but it died in his throat as Harry threw himself into Sirius's arms. Sirius clutched onto him with all his strength so that he wouldn't fall over, ducking his head into his shoulder to mask the sensitive emotions beginning to well up inside of him. Losing the last bit of control, Harry allowed himself to weaken in his grasp as he welcomed back the one person in his life who he had known as a father.

Remus and Hermione watched Godfather and Godson in a loving embrace. Hermione knew how hard it was for Harry when Sirius died. She had been with him almost every step of the way through his grieving and watched as he went through each step. Denial when he outright refused Sirius was dead, and Hermione had to help him research every book available on the Veil. Bargaining when he tried to ask every person he knew about bringing the dead back to the living. Anger when he almost beat up Ron when he told Harry to get over Sirius's death. And acceptance when he finaly decided that Sirius was never coming back and cried his eyes out on Hermione's shoulder.

She was his rock and she never gave up on him. Now she had reunited them, and she couldn't feel the least bit guilty at locking herself away because of this mission. _It was worth it to see this._

It seemed like hours before the two men let up to see the other's faces, which were both red and tear stricken. Harry was still looking at Sirius like he couldn't believe he was still there in front of him. Sirius beamed down at his godson and gave him a good slap on the back and laughed with happiness.

"How are you here?" Harry said looking at the closest thing he had to a father.

"I don't know, I fell to the ground out of the Veil. Next thing I know I'm talking to a beautiful woman who informed me she was the great Hermione Granger." Sirius said turning to give Hermione a wink and smirked as she blushed.

"Hermione, did you do this? Did you bring him back?" Harry asked , green eyes met brown and Hermione looked at a loss for words.

"Harry…" She started to say, but was cut off.

"You've been working day and night for six months. You have been so obsessed with whatever it was that kept locked away for so long. So I don't think it's a coincidence that he comes back the day you tell me you completed your mission." Harry said animatedly and looked at the woman he considered a sister with loving eyes.

_Six months? Did she work for six months for me?_

"Harry you know I cant tell you anything; hence the term Unspeakable. However, nothing can stop me from you putting together the pieces of the puzzle." She said with a crooked smile and was engulfed into a bear hug.

"I love you Hermione. Thank you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Harry." She whispered into the ear of her oldest friend.

* * *

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please Review.


	4. Questions

Hello All,

This chapter took forever to write. I would write it out and then delete it all and start again. I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you all are too.

Thank you for all the reviews. I love to have feedback and it makes me want to update faster when I have more reviews ;)

Now onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Around three hours later, they had told Sirius everything that had happened after he went through the Veil. Some moments found him at a loss for words and others he was outraged. The subject of Draco and Severus was not an easy one for Sirius to accept, but did anyway because it seemed to him that the others trusted them implacably. Ron was also a sore subject when they told him that they left him, but he kept quiet silently noting his absence from this talk they were having. When they were finally done telling him what happened, he expressed how proud he was of both of them. He couldn't believe the hell they had been through since he had been gone.

The conversation turned to a lighter subject as Sirius started to enquire about their lives now.

"So you're an Auror?" He asked gesturing to Harry's robes from his seat on the large couch.

"Yes." He said, beaming at him from across the coffee table.

"Harry don't be modest you're the Head Auror, it's something to be proud of." Hermione chastised while watching them interact with a wide smile on her face.

"Head Auror? At your age? Good job son!" Sirius said excitedly looking at is godson with pride. _I knew he would make me and James proud._

"Thanks." Harry said flushing at his godfather's praise.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Yes, I'm dating Ginny Weasley." He said fondly.

"Really? A redhead just like James, it seems two have similar tastes." Sirius said cheekily as Remus chuckled next to him.

"Yes, I guess we do."

"What about you Hermione? You're an Unspeakable?" Sirius asked wanting to know more about the woman who he was almost certain had saved his life again. _Would she tell me if I asked her?_

"Yes I am." Hermione replied with a smile staring back into his dark gray eyes.

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the most part. The only difficult part I find is not being able to answer people's plethora of questions." She said giving Remus and Harry a pointed glare to which they both blushed.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked feigning innocence and looking at the gorgeous woman across from him. _I no longer look like I could be her father, so is it really so bad to be attracted to her?_

"No I haven't had the time for once recently. My mind has been focused on more important things." She said honestly. _I have been working on getting you out of the Veil for six months, not a great time to have a boyfriend. I couldn't even keep in touch with my friends._

"I'm surprised that a lovely young woman such as yourself does not have a wizard to call their own. I figured young Ronald would have snagged you up by now." Sirius said good naturedly remembering how close the two had been before his trip to the Veil. He frowned as he noticed that both Hermione and Harry cringed in their chairs at the mentioning of his name mixed with Hermione's. He had even felt Remus stiffen next to him. They had been fine when mentioning Ron when talking about their hunt for Horcruxes.

_Okay, he wasn't here to tell me what happened after the War. Now they've cringed over the mentioning of his name. What the hell did he do? _Sirius mused silently.

"Ah no. That ship has sailed." Hermione said trying to keep her emotions in check. _It's been years. Just breathe; Sirius didn't know not to ask about him._

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry." He said, silently berating himself for causing her pain. _Great, now you've fucked up without even knowing it._

"Sirius you don't need to apologize. But you can make it up to me by asking Remus who he's involved with." She said changing the subject and giggling at Remus's glare at her. Hermione was itching to know how Sirius would respond to the fact that Remus was married and had a son with his cousin.

_This should be good._

"Remus?" Sirius he questioned and cocked his head in suspicion. Remus sighed.

_Here we go._

"I'm married to Tonks, and we have a six year old son named Teddy." Remus said bracing himself for his friend's anger. _Damn you Hermione!_

"YOU MARRIED MY COUSIN? AND IMPREGNATED HER?" Sirius roared at Remus.

"Sirius! I love her and my son, calm down! Remember it's been eight years." Remus yelled back ignoring the muffled laughter from Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just strange. My best friend and my cousin married with a son. It still feels like it's been eight hours not eight years." Sirius said apologetically holding up his hands in surrender and looking at Remus.

Remus was about to reply, but was interrupted by the floo activating.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the fireplace looking at the three people with an indifferent expression. He had gone home to spend time with his wife and son. They had been eating dinner when he received an owl with information that needed to be discussed with Hermione and Potter.

He said his goodbyes and floo'd to Grimmauld Place. He stepped out of the fireplace to have the three people sitting in the living room all turn their attention to him.

"Good evening, I hope I am not interrupting anything. Hermione, Potter, I need to speak with you. Kingsley sent over an owl." He said nonchalantly to the audience in the living room.

"It's fine Draco, I take it Kingsley has formulated a plan?" Hermione asked looking at her friends' indifferent expression with confusion. _What is he thinking about?_

"Yes he has, but I've only been given permission to talk about it with you and Potter. No offence to Remus or Sirius." He apologized to the two other men in the room.

"None taken. It will give us the opportunity to catch up. Wont it Padfoot?" Remus said slapping his friend on the back.

"Whatever you say Moony." Sirius replied curiously as he watched Harry, Hermione and Draco exit the room.

* * *

"Now that they're gone. Could you please explain everything that happened after the war?" Sirius asked his oldest friend anxiously.

"What do you want to know?" Remus asked wearily. He knew he was in for a long night. He was going to have to regurgitate five years of information.

"Have Draco and Hermione ever dated?" Sirius blurted out. He knew that she had said she wasn't dating anyone currently, but those two were close enough to have dated in the past.

"No Sirius, they are like brother and sister to one another." Remus said confusedly at his friend's reaction. _Is he jealous? _

"How did that happen?"

"They met again at the rebuilding of Hogwarts. They talked, he apologized, and the next thing I know they showed up to my D.A.D.A class sitting together. They've been friends ever since." Remus said remembering all the times he had seen them together.

"Does their friendship not bother anyone?" Sirius asked. _Surely not everyone was just okay with their friendship at first._

"At first, yes. However, he apologized to almost everyone and the way he treats Hermione is enough for everyone to trust that he has no malicious intent towards her. Even Harry has become friends with him, and Harry is a good judge of character. Plus she is also very close friends with his wife and is his son's Godmother. I think if he was going to murder her, he would have done it already." Remus said and chuckled as Sirius's eyes went wide.

"Godmother?" He choked out. _They really are like family. _

"Yes, Draco and Astoria Greengrass have a two year old son named Scorpius. Hermione treats him as if he were her own and I know she would do anything to keep him safe." Remus said smiling fondly at the memories of Hermione and Scorpius interacting.

"So she isn't dating anyone?" Sirius asked to reassure himself.

"She just told you no Sirius." Remus said wearily. _Oh sweet mother of Merlin. He hasn't even been here a day and he's got his eye on Hermione. _

"Okay, next question. Why isn't Ron here? Last time I was here, the three of them were as thick as thieves. Now they only spoke of him when telling me the story of how they defeated Voldemort and cringed at the mentioning of Hermione and Ron dating." Sirius asked.

"Ron is not here for two reasons. One, Kingsley did not trust him enough to let him come over and the other is a very long story Sirius." Remus replied, hoping that Sirius would leave it be.

"Well we have all night Remus." Sirius said sinking further into the couch and propping his dragonhyde boots on the coffee table.

"Fine, but I'm only telling you this so that you don't bring it up with Hermione." Remus sighed knowing that if he didn't tell Sirius what had happened it might hurt Hermione.

"What happened?"

"So it was about the time after Hermione graduated from Hogwarts that she and Ron began dating. They had been dating for about four months when Ron's birthday came around." Remus said starting his long story.

"Okay." Sirius said with a nod. _Where is he going with this?_

"Ron told Hermione that he was going to visit Charlie in Romania and be back on his birthday. They agreed that he would meet her the day he came back at the Burrow, but Hermione had other plans." Remus continued on his face growing more desolate.

"Remus what happened?"

"Hermione decided she wanted to throw him a surprise party at his flat instead. So she got everyone on board, even Molly, and she went over to his flat with Harry to decorate while Molly and the others made food.

They got to the flat and began to decorate when they heard noises coming from Ron's bedroom. So they whipped out their wands and proceeded to quietly open the door. What they saw was Ron shagging some other witch in his bed. Harry was enraged and Hermione was in shock." He said sadly watching his oldest friend's face frown in anger and his gray eyes were glittering with rage.

_Oh no._

"Then what?" Sirius said trying to control his anger and fisted his hands underneath his armpits.

_I could kill the bastard._

"When Ron noticed them in the room he jumped off of the woman, and started to apologize while he tried to get dressed. The woman also started to get dressed and tried to apologize to Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't listen to what either of them had to say. Harry was a different story." Remus said remembering Harry telling him what had happened like it was yesterday.

"What did Harry do?"

"From what he told me, after Ron sent the woman away, Harry beat him into a bloody pulp. He couldn't believe after all they had been through that he would do such a thing to Hermione." Remus said grimly.

"Why did he do it? Hermione's gorgeous and don't look at me like that. I'm years younger and I haven't been around for the last eight years. Plus you know if I were to ever become involved with her that I would never to something like that to her." Sirius said sternly to Remus when he got the look that told Sirius that Remus wasn't happy with what he just said.

"Harry told me that Ron said it was because Hermione wouldn't have sex with him. Hermione had said that they had been friends for so long that she wanted to get to know Ron better as her boyfriend before staring that chapter of their relationship. Ron said as soon as Hermione started having sex with him, then he would have broken it off with the other woman." Remus said rolling his green eyes at Ron's stupidity.

"What did Hermione do after she left his flat?" Sirius said with his anger still at bay. _What a damn moron!_

"She came here. I found her out in the garage, sitting on the floor, bouncing a rubber ball against one of the walls. She looked lost and when I finally managed to get her attention she asked me to do one thing." Remus said remembering how heartbroken she had looked throwing that ball against the wall in complete silence.

"What was it?" Sirius asked._ What the devil was she doing in the garage with a rubber ball?_

"To not pity her. Something bad happened and she needed to move on, so by not pitying her it would allow her to do so. She already knew that when word got out of what happened, that everyone would feel sorry for her. So she asked me not to be." Remus said looking at Sirius's confused face.

"She wanted to move on, hours after Ron cheated on her? That doesn't sound normal." Sirius said as his forehead scrunched up in confusion. _Wouldn't a normal woman cry or be angry about her boyfriend cheating on her?_

"I know it sounds strange, and trust me it was to me then as well. But I got to thinking about it and I realized it wasn't so strange. Her entire Wizarding life she has had to deal with bad things happening to her and was never really able to dwell over them. Like for instance when you fell through the Veil, she didn't have much time to grieve because Harry needed her. When Moody died, we had other things to worry about. Then when Dumbledore died, they had Horcruxes to find. The only time she had to really grieve was when the war was over and she had to attend all of those funerals and trials. Hell, half the time she didn't look sad, she looked numb." Remus said placing his hands across his chest.

"So what happened afterwards?" Sirius asked as his heart did something peculiar at the thought of her grieving for him.

"I did what she asked and she seemed to move on." Remus said shrugging.

"How do they get on now?"

"They don't. Hermione doesn't speak to Ron unless he asks her about work or the Order. Then there are the occasional times he tries to talk to her during the Order meetings but that never works out well." Remus said smiling and ran a hair through his sandy colored hair.

"He tries to talk to her at Order meetings?" He said confused at Remus's smile.

"Yes, actually he tries to talk to her during them. Thinking that she will cave if there is a large audience, but she never does." He chuckled at Sirius's expression of disgust.

"What a wanker. Is Harry still friends with him?"

"In a way yes. They are still somewhat friends more so for Ginny's sake, but when Hermione is thrown into the mix it is clear where he stands."

"Good for Harry, I'm proud he stuck by Hermione's side. Especially since she didn't leave him like Ron did when they were out searching for Horcruxes." Sirius said proudly.

"Yes, I was proud as well." Remus said smiling at Sirius's proud Godfather stance.

"How could he do such a thing?" Sirius questioned quietly.

"I honestly don't know."

"So has she dated since Ron? Please tell me that little whelp didn't discourage her from trying to find someone." Sirius asked. _Don't get ahead of yourself! You've been here only a few hours, what makes you think she'll even give you a second thought?_

"Yes, she's dated a few, but none of them have worked out." Remus answered and cocking his head suspiciously.

Sirius nodded thoughtfully and quickly changed the subject before Remus questioned his intentions. _Don't want him asking questions for things I can't even answer myself yet._

"So you have a son?"

"Yes, his name is Teddy." Remus said fondly.

"Is he a marauder in training?" Sirius asked while grinning wickedly. _Oh the things we could teach him._

"Merlin, yes. I swear I am getting paid back for everything we used to do as children." Remus said chuckling at Sirius's excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement of Grimmauld Place, Harry, Draco and Hermione sat around a coffee table talking.

"What did Kingsley say? "Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, he sent over several documents I need Sirius to sign. However, we need to talk first. Then you two can talk to Sirius." Draco said looking from green eyes to brown and placed formal documents on the table.

"About?" Harry asked cocking his head at Draco.

"Kingsley has formulated a plan, and we need to discuss it." Draco said seriously and ran a hand though his hair for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Okay so out with it, what does he want to do?" Hermione said trying not to snap at Draco.

"Before he releases the information in a Press Conference that Sirius has come to be alive, he wants to tell the Order."

"So what is the problem with that?" Harry asked clearly not seeing the problem Draco and Hermione were seeing.

"There are certain members that need to know before he comes waltzing into the next meeting." Hermione said knowing now why Draco didn't look pleased when he came out of the fireplace.

"Like Severus and my Father." Draco said grimly, knowing that it would not be a fun conversation to have.

"I agree Sirius and Severus never got along. He needs to know beforehand before Sirius just comes waltzing in back from the Veil." Hermione said backing Draco up.

"Why should we tell your father?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Because they are family Harry and they didn't get along either. Plus Lucius would see it as disrespect if he had to find out after so many other people already know and I'd like to stay in his good graces." Hermione said biting her lip at the thought of an angry Lucius Malfoy.

"Okay I see how that would be an issue, but surely there is more than that we need to discuss." Harry said conveying annoyance.

"The nature of his coming out of the Veil is another issue." Draco said looking at Hermione.

"Draco…" She warned.

"It's fine Hermione, I've been given permission from Kingsley that we can discuss how he came out. That also extends to Sirius, should he ask, but you'll have to make a wand oath with him. However, I trust Potter enough not to blab to the whole world about how his Godfather came out of the Veil." Draco said snarkily.

"Hermione did it, didn't she?" Harry said with a small smile reaching over to grab Hermione's hand.

"Yes, she did. However, we cannot tell the general public how. So we are only going to tell them that Sirius coming out of the Veil was a miracle and we have no idea how he came out. Potter you cannot tell anyone about Sirius yet. We need them all to find out together at the Order meeting with the few exceptions that have already been made." Draco said sternly, knowing that Potter would want to tell the She-Weasel and her family.

"Okay I can do that, but people will speculate." Harry said honestly.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do about it." Draco replied.

"So will Kingsley be holding a Press Conference?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Will Sirius be speaking at it?" Hermione asked worrying about what could go wrong if he did.

"If he wants to answer questions, he can. I'm sure Kingsley will prep him before the Press Conference Hermione so stop worrying." Draco said reassuringly knowing that when she bit her lip and wore that expression that it mean she was worrying.

"Then we should make sure someone from The Quibbler is there. Thank Merlin that Skeeter woman died in the War, she would have a field day with all of this." Hermione said bluntly.

"Hermione…" Harry said wearily.

"Yes, yes I know it's a horrible thing to say, but I don't care. That woman was a menace." Hermione spat angrily.

"Right, so what else?" Harry asked.

"Sirius already has freedom papers, so we won't have to worry about that. Potter, the documents I brought over will give all of his assets back to him, since he is now of the living. Unless, you would like to fight him for it?" Draco said smirking and ignored the two glares he received in return.

"No Malfoy I'll sign the papers. I haven't spent any of the inheritance he gave me so the funds should all be there. So I will sign the papers." Harry said sternly.

"So is that it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, for the most part. I will talk to Severus and my father while you two talk to Sirius and Remus." Draco said with consternation.

* * *

Draco left Harry and Hermione at Grimmauld Place and apparated to the Manor. He knew his mother was visiting Andromeda so at least he wouldn't have to deal with her tonight. He climbed the stairs and walked down hallway to where his father's office was.

He reached his father's office and opened the door to reveal Lucius Malfoy sitting behind his rather large desk and reading what seemed to be paperwork for the family business. At the sound of Draco's arrival, Lucius's head whipped up and he let a small smile grace his face as he saw whom it was standing in the doorframe.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise Draco. I wasn't expecting to see you until family dinner this week." Lucius said putting down his papers and motioned for Draco to come in and sit.

"Yes well, something came up and we need to talk. I've also called Uncle here as well." Draco said trying to wear an indifferent face as to not worry his father.

"You've called Severus here? Why?" Lucius face contorted into confusion and his pale eyebrows rose on his forehead.

"Because Father this involves him as well." Draco replied trying to ignore his father's shock.

"Draco should I be concerned?" His father asked him worriedly his gray eyes trying to hide the panic.

"No, I just don't want to have this conversation twice." Draco said

"Don't want to have what conversation twice?" Said a voice from behind Draco.

He turned to see his Godfather patting off floo powder off of his robes and began to advance forward to take a seat next to Draco.

"Hello Uncle, we need to talk." Draco said looking at the dark haired man whom he considered a second father.

"This doesn't sound like a conversation that's going to end with me happy is it?" Severus asked sarcastically and gracefully sat down next to Draco.

"Oh Severus a smirk does not count as a smile. Now Draco, what is this all about?" Lucius replied cheekily before giving Draco a stern look.

_Well here goes nothing._

"Sirius Black is back from the Veil." Draco all but blurted out, and waited for the cursing to begin.

"What? How?" The two men asked in shock.

"I'm an Unspeakable, you know I can't tell you anything without The story that the public will be told is that he came back miraculously and it will be the same for anyone Kingsley hasn't deemed to know." Draco said honestly and looked between the two men.

"So what can you tell us?" Severus asked pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Draco could tell that his Godfather was barely containing his anger.

"That he came back early this morning, he apparently looks years younger than when he went in, and that he didn't hex me when I told him who I was. Hermione and I are the Unspeakables on this case, so anything Kingsley is going to do, we will be the ones to know." Draco said sternly.

"So what is Kingsley's plan of action?" Lucius asked curiously though his similar gray eyes were clearly annoyed at this new revelation.

"He's going to hold an emergency Order meeting and reveal Sirius at the meeting. Then the next day he's holding a press conference for the general public."

"Oh goody, the mutt is going to be brought out for show. I bet he'll just love that." Severus sneered folding his arms across his chest and looked at Lucius.

"Severus, I know you hate the man and trust me he I am not a fan of his either. However, at that Order meeting we will be the only two people who are not dancing for joy that he has come back from the Veil. At least we are being told now, instead of then and looking like the evil Death Eaters that you know some of them still believe us to be." Lucius said sternly running a hand through his long pale locks.

"I know, at least I'll be able to prepare my indifferent look in a mirror before that happens." Severus said sarcastically.

"I am asking the both of you to please not start anything with him. I'm sure Hermione and Lupin are having a similar talk with him." Draco said wearily at the two men before him.

Lucius nodded solemnly and Draco turned to look at Severus.

"I will not make any promises I can't keep and speaking of Granger. Has she finally decided to stop locking herself away?" Severus asked curiously his obsidian eyes softening at the mentioning of her name.

"Yes, I had a chat with her yesterday. She apologized and stayed the night yesterday." Draco said remembering their conversation.

"So did Scorpius see her? He's been asking about her for months now." Lucius asked while Severus was nodding in agreement.

"Oh yes, they saw each other all right." Draco said bitterly. _Twenty minutes of showering and I still smell like that damned whip topping._

"I take it by your tone that they did something to you?" Severus asked smirking at his godson.

"Yes, this morning I was woken up by my son and Hermione spraying whip cream at my face." He said angrily with a frown at the two men who roared with laughter.

Over the years Hermione had become apart of Draco's family. His father had grown mellower over the years since he didn't have to put up with Death Eaters always in his home. Instead, he had a muggleborn witch with whom Draco considered part of his family. Since she was the only real friend Draco had ever had, Lucius begrudgingly accepted their friendship. However, it was after the birth of Scorpius and an incident concerning Draco that really opened his father's eyes to see just how good of friends they really were. She was a genuine friend to him, like Severus was to Lucius. So his father really began to treat her as the family she had become.

Severus was a different story. Hermione told him about how after the final battle she ran to make sure his body was still where they had last left it. When she found that Severus was still alive she rushed him to the infirmary where he was put on a stasis charm until someone could figure out how to save his life. They knew they could treat him like they did Arthur Weasley, but with Severus's age and his poor physical stature it was unlikely he would make it through the procedure. It was when Kingsley, after seeing the memories Potter was given, proposed giving him a Renovatio potion so that Severus would survive the rounds of treatment needed.

Renovatio was used when people in Azkaban were found guilty and given the potion to give them back their years spent in prison along with their health. Depending on the measurement they could give the person up to fifty years of their lives back. Renovatio was not a well known potion, and two Unspeakables who weren't even allowed to live in the same country only knew the recipe for it. They all agreed it was the best course of action and had a vial made for him.

Severus was healed and woke up fifteen years younger. At first Severus was angry with Hermione for saving him and they fought at great lengths. Hermione told Severus that he had been given a second chance and that he should make the best of it. Severus had ranted and raved at both Draco and Lucius, but they both agreed that he needed to thank her for what she did and do what she said and make the best out of his second chance.

Five years and one strained apology later Severus had opened his own apothecary, fell in love with a woman who was nothing like Lily Evans, and had a son on the way. Draco knew that his Godfather couldn't be happier and Severus had Hermione Granger to thank. Of course Severus never would admit that to her face. No, his Godfather still treated her like the know-it-all bookworm he had taught for six years at Hogwarts. He refused to put her on a pedestal and told Draco that it was for her own good. At the time he rolled his eyes, but secretly he was overjoyed that his family had accepted Hermione as their own.

Of course, it was not all sunshine and rainbows. Hermione being accepted into his family had not been easy and she was far from perfect. Which both Severus and Lucius had pointed out several times.

Draco was snapped out of his inner musings when a hand flashed over his face.

"Still with us son?" Lucius asked still smiling at what Draco had said.

"Yes sorry, it's been a long day." Draco said wiping his face. _No need to tell him about what you were thinking._

"I can imagine. So is Scorpius in a better mood?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he's been in an agreeable mood all day. Giggling at me whenever he enters the room." He said smiling fondly at the memory of his son being so happy.

The three men fell into an easier discussion. However, Draco knew that the subject of Sirius Black would not be forgotten for very long.

* * *

So there it is. Now to address a few things.

1.) The way Hermione reacted to Ron cheating will be explained later.

2.) The potion that saved Severus is made up. The word is Latin for renewal. I thought it was appropriate.

3.) I gave Severus years of his life back and made him fall in love with someone new because I just felt his character deserved a happiness. I know this is not how real life is, but in my story this is how it shall be.

4.) Lily is a tricky subject for me and I am very on the fence about her character. I feel as if her character is a double edged sword. If you want to know how I view her just write a review or PM me.

That's all I have to say. Please Review.


	5. Family

Hello All,

Got a lot of feedback from the last chapter and I love it all.

I had a question pop into to my inbox about who I picture Sirius to be. In all honesty I think Gary Oldman did a wonderful job in the movies, but when I read a story about Sirius another person comes to mind. For some reason I see Ian Somerholder in my mind when I read stories of a younger Sirius. So that's who I picture in this story as well, the guy from Lost and The Vampire Diaries.

Now this is a long chapter running on 8,000 and I could of made it longer but decided against it.

Onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hermione was beyond tired. She, Remus, and Harry had tried to explain that Sirius that he couldn't start anything with Lucius or Severus, but it was hopeless. Remus and Harry had eventually given up and had gone to check in with their significant others.

That left Sirius and Hermione on their own sitting on the large leather couch facing each other.

"No Sirius, for the last time you cannot call the man Lucy!" Hermione said wiping a hand over her face in exasperation as he chuckled in front of her.

"Oh come on Hermione, the man has hair long enough to be a woman. If anything Lucy is a term of endearment." He said laughing when she gave him another pointed glare.

They had been at this for hours and truthfully he knew that he couldn't start an argument with his former rivals. He wasn't that much of an idiot to start something the moment he saw them; that would be a suicide mission.

No, the real reason he was causing her so much grief was that he enjoyed riling her up. She made him laugh at her voice becoming shrill, her heart shaped face flushing with frustration, and the way she would glare at him with her whiskey colored eyes. She really had become a beautiful woman in his absence and he thanked his lucky stars that he had come out of the Veil younger. _Now I don't have to feel like a pervert. Merlin she is beautiful when she's all fired up._

"Sirius, I think we have two definitions of the phrase 'term of endearment'. Now for the last time, do not call Lucius Malfoy, Lucy." She spat. _If Harry wasn't so happy I'd take the man right back to the Veil._

"Hermione, you know I am just taking the mickey out of you right? I'm not going to call him anything. Shit, the last time I saw him I punched him in the face! I just want to steer clear of them for the moment." Sirius said smirking at the memory of punching his cousin in law.

"Good, the last thing we need is a fight at the meeting. Merlin knows they're already difficult enough without you staring a fight." Hermione said bitterly, thinking of the spectacles Ron used to make after they broke up.

"Hermione, is there anything I shouldn't bring up at this meeting?" Sirius asked honestly. He had heard the bitterness in her voice and knew immediately why. He didn't know not to mention Ron the first time around her, but he was determined not to do it again to her or anyone. He knew the war and years afterward had not been all good for everyone so if he could avoid hurting people he would.

"Well let's just start with the two people I've already told you not to mess with. Do not say Voldemort's name around Lucius or Severus, they cringe and I can tell it's because they're not used to anyone saying his name so freely."

"Okay what else?"

"Lucius did two years of house arrest and gave several Galleons over to the Ministry for his role as a Death Eater. I watched his trial and I know that he did not have much of a choice when it came to Voldemort, so please do not mention anything about his lack of sentencing. I will gladly show you my memories if you don't believe me." Hermione said sternly.

"Hermione I trust you. Just keep going. I know I dislike them, but I don't want to hurt anyone anymore than the war has already done." Sirius said honestly looking the somber expression that had fallen over her features.

"Okay. We already told you about Severus and how he got fifteen years of his life back. So please don't mention Lily around him, he's moved on." Hermione said biting her lip with worry.

"Moved on?" Sirius said cocking his head in confusion and raising an eyebrow at her. _The git wouldn't leave her alone when we were at school. I'm gone eight years and he's suddenly moved on?_

"Yes, he has a wife and a son on the way." Hermione said looking at his handsomely confused expression.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Snivellus has a wife AND a kid on the way? Who in their right mind would marry him let alone fornicate with him?" He said with a snort. His eyes grew wide when he saw Hermione's face turn red with anger. _Uh oh…_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" She yelled. Gone was the shrill voice he had come to find adorable and in its place was a stern voice that reminded him of McGonagall when he was in school.

_Shit. She used my middle name._

"Hermione…" He started to apologize but she cut him off before he even had the chance.

"NO! DO NOT CALL HIM SNIVELLUS! THAT MAN HAS PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE FOR ALL OF US SEVERAL TIMES! HE IS A HERO AND I WILL NOT LET YOU CALL HIM THAT TO MY FACE." Hermione roared and her hands flailed animatedly.

She and Severus had formed an unlikely friendship over the years. Since she was apart of Draco's family and so was he, they were constantly thrown together at various dinners and parties thrown by the Malfoy family. It had become a sort of a routine for them to find each other at gatherings and enjoy each other's company. Of course he was still somewhat of her snarky potions master and she was still a know-it-all swot. So they argued from time to time, but overall they had a curious friendship and she was not about to let Sirius bully the man she had come to call a friend.

"Hermione I'm…" Sirius started to say apologetically, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Sorry? No you're not or you wouldn't have called him that in the first place. Sirius, the war is over and whatever it is you have against Severus needs to be over as well. He has moved on and so should you. Haven't you ever stopped to think that maybe you two aren't so different?" Hermione asked curiously, letting her anger slowly fade away.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked bemused and ran a hand through his dark locks. _What is she on about?_

"Okay just follow me with this." Hermione said folding her hands in her lap and started her inquiries.

"You both were outcasts from your family and did not have happy childhoods." She asked.

"Right?" Sirius said knowing from what Lily had told him over the years that his childhood was no better than his own.

"You both are hot headed and are stubborn."

"Yes." He said thinking of all the heated arguments they had engaged in over the years. _Where is she going with this?_

"You have both been bullies in one way or another. You bullied him and in return he bullied his students for years."

"Hermione…" He said wearily.

"Sorry, this is the last bit and I will stop. The only differences between you and him are your wealth and good friends that have stood by you through almost everything. Severus didn't come from a family with money and he didn't have anyone to run to at the age of sixteen who would take him in as his own. All he had was Lucius Malfoy and his friends he made out of desperation." She said looking at his face that was now lost in thought.

There was a long pause before he began to speak again.

"I never really thought of it that way." He said softly as he was still mulling over the words she had said to him.

"Well maybe you should start thinking of it that way. There is more to him than meets the eye." She said knowing it to be true.

Sure he was a snarky bastard to most of them throughout the years, but really who ever gave him the chance to be anything else? Through their continued time together she had found that Severus had a good sense of humor and could always make her laugh, he was extremely intelligent, and most of all he was a human being just like the rest of them.

"Spend a lot of time with him eh?" Sirius asked raising an accusing eyebrow at her.

"Yes, since he is apart of my godson's and best friend's family. Then there's the fact that he's married to one of my good friends." She said with a smile at his reaction and crossed her arms smugly in front of her chest.

"Wait who is he married to?" Sirius said watching her fold her arms in front of her and did his best not to stare at how her nicely shaped breasts came together. His cock tightened in his pants at he sight. _Fuck! Focus Sirius._

"Luna Lovegood."

"Really?" He said shocked while trying to subtly adjust himself on the couch. _Well she was always a strange one. Best not tell Hermione that._

"Yes, and she was actually the one to come up with everything I just told you. She seemed to think that it was that you two were so similar is why you would constantly bicker." She said smirking at his shocked reaction.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"So will you please agree to not rile him up?" She pleaded one final time as he sighed.

"I will agree to not rile him up on purpose. If he attacks me first then believe you me that I will not sit back and take it." Sirius said placating with her.

"Fine, I guess that's really the best I can ask for." She said with a smile. _Well it's better than nothing._

"So what else is taboo?" Sirius asked and cringed when her face fell.

_You need to tell him about Ron. There's no telling what he'll do at the next meeting since you have missed the last six of them. I'm actually surprised he hasn't asked me about him._

"Sirius, I haven't been to an Order meeting in a while, so if Ron…" She started to say but was interrupted by him taking his larger warmer hands with her smaller ones. She looked up from her hands to see his dark orbs glittering with affection and she blushed at the contact.

"Hermione, there's no need to warn me. I all but forced it out of Remus when I saw the way you all behaved when I mentioned his name." Sirius said. He was inwardly smirking at how she blushed a beautiful rose color at just the smallest amount of touching.

"Oh." She said stunned.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for what Ron did to you. If I was around when it happened, Harry would not have been the only one who beat him into a stupor." He said earnestly, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze as he looked into her golden brown eyes.

"Thank you Sirius." She said squeezing his hands back looking into his deep gray eyes that were framed by jet black eyebrows. She stared at the much younger version of Sirius and almost sighed. _Merlin he is attractive. Stop it; you had a crush on him when you were younger but your all grown up. He'll think you've been obsessed with him all this time. _

"Well, it's getting late and I'm going to head off to bed. You remember where your room is right? Your wand should be in your top dresser drawer and my room is two doors down if you need me. Good night Sirius." She said taking her hands back from him and made a move to stand, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait Hermione." Sirius said nervously. _I can't let her leave without asking this first. _She stopped to look at him from her seat on the couch.

"I know that it was said that bringing me back was some kind of mission for you, but is that all it was? Just a task to be completed?" Sirius asked and was bemused when a small smile graced her face.

Hermione cupped his face with one of her hands and leaned forward to the side of his face and whispered into his ear.

"Harry and Remus were not the only two people who missed you Sirius." She said and he fought the urge to groan at her proximity. She gave him a quick peck on his stubble covered cheek and he watched as she swaggered off to her room in the house.

He lifted his hand to his check and smiled widely.

* * *

Several minutes after Hermione vacated the living room. Sirius trotted through the house to go to sleep as well. He climbed the familiar stairs slowly while he took a good look around the house he used to know.

Like Hermione had told him, it was painted various shades of gray, white, and navy. The whole house looked like it had been gutted, which he couldn't have been happier about. He was glad to see that his old childhood home was rid of some of the horrible memories that had haunted it.

He reached the floor where his room was and let out a loud bark of laughter at the sight he was presented with. Instead of his mother's ghastly portrait, he was met with something entirely different. On the wall hung a large black frame with a black and white picture of David Bowie in his Aladdin Sane get up.

It went well with the house and if someone were to come to the house with no knowledge of what had been there before it would have looked purely decorative. But Sirius knew better, Hermione had done this on purpose.

Before his untimely visit to the Veil, he had told Harry and Hermione stories of his mother and how she hated everything muggle. So he had done everything in his power to rebel against her, including playing muggle music as loud as he could for as long as he could.

He stared at the new portrait and let a large smile grace his face. _If my mother could only see what is in her place. Well it seems like Hermione has good taste in music on top of being beautiful._

He shook his head still grinning and walked down the hallway until he came face to face with the door to his old room. He took a deep breath, placed his hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. Just like the rest of the house, his room was not the same as when he had last seen it. He stepped in and closed the door behind him so that he could examine the new room.

The first thing he noticed was that his room was considerably larger. _She must have taken out a wall. _It was now a deep navy color with the familiar white highlighted accents that adorned the rest of the house. There were a few pieces of furniture that littered the area, like a small leather ottoman that sat the foot of his bed. His old Gryffindor paraphernalia was now put into several frames similar to the one in the hall. He walked over to his large bed and fingered the new navy bedding.

He sauntered over to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer that held his wand. When he lifted it out of the drawer he instantly felt the magic course through his body. He sighed with content and it was that moment that exhaustion took over his body.

In a haze, he stripped himself of his attire and slowly slipped into his bed. His last thoughts before welcoming sleep were of the woman who had saved his life again.

* * *

Hermione rose from her bed in shock. Grasping her sheet in a vice like grip, she shook her head as she got her bearings. She wasn't at Draco's she was back in Grimmauld Place. She had brought Sirius Black back from the Veil. Images of an overjoyed Remus and Harry flooded her vision along with the peck on the cheek she gave him the night before. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

_What was I thinking? He probably thinks I held a torch for him all these years._

She stretched and her back cracked in the way that would make a person cringe at the sound. She had slept well, despite the anxiety of the upcoming Order meeting. Then again she was exhausted from lack of sleep and exhaustion was the one thing that kept the nightmares away. They had gotten better over the years, but when she looked back at the number of times that Harry or Draco had rocked her back to sleep, it was a miracle that she had survived with so little sleep.

She found the strength to get out of bed and began her usual morning routine.

* * *

After getting ready for the day, she padded on down to the kitchen and stopped as she reached the doorway. The sight she saw in front of her confused her. Draco was standing in the kitchen looking in the fridge. Hermione was about to speak when she felt something wrap around her leg. She looked down to see a pale blonde head of hair and smiled instantly. She reached down and scooped up her godson placing him on her hip.

"Good morning Scorpius." She said brightly giving him a kiss on the nose, which caused him to give her a wide smile.

"Good morning Aunt Mione."

"Not that I don't love seeing your pretty face in the morning, but what are you and your father doing here so early?" She questioned as she looked between Scorpius and Draco who was now leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed in front of him giving them a smile.

"Aunt Mione I'm not pretty. Boys are handsome." He said clearly affronted with a small frown on his pale face caused her to let out a small laugh.

"We're here Hermione because once again Kingsley owled me this morning with more things for us to discuss." He said crossing the room to sit at the small table meant for four and waved with his hand for her to come join him. _I have never been so sick of talking. _He mused silently as he sat himself in the wooden chair.

She walked over with Scorpius in tow and placed him in her lap as she took her seat across the table from Draco. She vaguely wondered where everyone else was.

"What did he owl you about? And why aren't I getting anything. I'm sorry you keep having to play messenger." She said honestly. Hermione knew that Draco had a family and that this running around was cutting into their time together on the weekend.

"It's fine, it will be over soon." Draco said shrugging at her as Scorpius pulled some of his dragon figurines and began to play with them quietly as the adults in the room talked. _Oh to be a little kid again, where everything is about dragons and Quidditch._

"What do you mean it will be over soon?" She said cocking a shocked eyebrow at him.

"Kingsley has called for the Order meeting to be here tonight at eight." Draco said remembering the details of Kingsley's letter.

"Lovely, that means I have to clean the dining room and provide food. Oh please tell me there hasn't been an owl from Molly yet?" Hermione asked placing her head on top of Scorpius's for comfort. She loved Molly Weasley, but when it came to Order meetings she was an absolute terror.

"I haven't seen one if you have, plus Kingsley said no dinner tonight. He just wants to get Sirius's coming out of the Veil into the open so that he can speed up the Press Conference." Draco said and looked at his son who was deeply involved in his playing. When Draco tried to reach over to grab one of the dragons that he wasn't playing with and his hand was batted away. He and Hermione shared a laugh before continuing on with their conversation.

"Well if he said no dinner in the owls he sent out, then that will only put more pressure on this meeting. No dinner usually dictates something bad." She said concerned and wrapped her arms a little tighter around her godson. _People will be on edge tonight._

"Kinglsey said that when he sent out the letter that he made sure that everyone knew that the meeting wasn't to discuss something malicious, but was still of the upmost importance." He said blandly.

"Well that's good. The last thing we need are hysterical Order members running around the house in a tizzy." She said sarcastically earning a chuckle from both father and son.

"Yes I can picture it now. Severus running around the house screaming like a little girl and my father cowering under the table. " He said sniggering and she felt Scorpius shake with laughter.

"Is that all Kingsley said?" She asked trying but failing to not laugh at Draco's joke.

"He told us to dress in our Unspeakable robes for some reason. Though he did say he would discuss more with us when he got here tonight around seven thirty. So I am assuming he has come up with a plan."

"Sounds fine to me. Have you seen Harry or Sirius?" She asked remembering the other inhabitants of the house.

"When we came through the floo I saw them heading outside to the backyard. Must be doing some more talking out in the fresh air." He said nonchalantly.

"Where's Astoria?" She asked wondering why Draco had brought Scorpius with him.

"She is with her delightful sister going over wedding plans or some other rubbish like that." He said with a sneer.

"So she is still marrying Blaise?" She asked knowing that Draco didn't like Daphne and now that she was marrying Blaise it only made things worse.

"Yes, but it isn't lack of trying. According to Astoria, she ends up trying to call it off every now and then for idiotic reasons. Stupid woman complains that her wedding has taken so long when it's her own fault." He said with a sneer worthy of his father on his face.

He and Daphne had never seen eye to eye. She was still a pureblooded bigot as her parents had taught her to be and made she made it difficult for Draco to be around her. She had called Hermione a mudblood several times in his presence along with Blaise. When Hermione was named Scorpius's Godmother that there was an all out fight over.

Blaise was another story. He and Draco had never really been friends. Blaise had made it a habit in school to taunt Draco for the discovery of his father being a Death Eater and in return Draco taunted Blaise for his mother's black widow tendencies. As they got older it only got worse, and now that he was marrying Daphne he knew it could only mean trouble.

"Draco I know you don't like her but she is still your sister-in-law." Hermione said trying to be the bigger person. She knew Daphne and Blaise hated her because she was muggleborn, but she was determined to always be the bigger person.

"Hermione for legal purposes she may be my sister-in-law, but to me you are the only sister I have." Draco said affectionately. _How is it that she can still try to make me be nice to Daphne after all the things she has done?_

"Draco…"

"No don't you even start, we've had this conversation before. You have been there, for me and my family, for all of the things that I have deemed important. You are a wonderful sister to me, friend to Astoria, and Godmother to Scorpius. So please do not try to tell me that Daphne is anything more to me than just what I think of her." Draco said giving Hermione a pointed stare.

"Okay Draco." She said with a smile and rested her chin on top of Scorpius's head.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the small child in Hermione's lap broke it.

"Who's Sirius?" Scorpius asked while playing with his dragons. Hermione and Draco shared a look before Draco began to try to answer his son's question.

"He's our cousin." Draco answered and waited for the many other questions his son would come up with.

"Why haven't I met him before? I met cousin Tonks." He asked curiously and Draco looked to Hermione for help. She sighed and began to speak.

"Sirius has been away for awhile love, but he's back now. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you." She said sweetly and ruffled his pale blonde hair. Scorpius moved in her lap to face her and his excited gray eyes flecked with specks of blue met her own.

"Is Sirius nice? Will he play with me? Does he like dragons?" Scorpius asked excitedly.

"Yes love Sirius is very nice, I'm sure he'll play with you if you ask nicely, and I don't know if he likes dragons you'll have to ask him." She said matching his excited tone.

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that she heard wasn't her godson's.

"My ears are burning."

* * *

Sirius woke up to the smell of breakfast, and groaned with pleasure as he sat up and threw the unfamiliar bedding off of him. As he lifted himself off of the bed it took him a while to remember the previous day. Once he got his bearings he headed off to take a quick shower.

When he got out of the shower, he dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a loose white t-shirt. Catching a glimpse in the mirror of the dresser, he let a wide smile spread across his face at the sight of his much younger self. He made his way downstairs to find Harry sliding some pancakes onto a plate.

"I didn't know you could cook." He said, announcing his presence in the kitchen while taking his place at the small table.

"Good morning. And cooking was something I took up after we discovered Hermione is pants at it. The woman can't make toast without burning it." Harry said looking over his shoulder.

Sirius chuckled and watched as Harry poured some eggs onto the pan to cook.

"I hope your hungry." Harry said as he finished cooking the eggs.

"Starved."

Sirius watched as Harry grabbed some silverware out of one of the many drawers in the kitchen, put them on the two plates and came to sit at the table with him pushing one of the plates toward him.

They ate together in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Sirius broke it.

"Where's Hermione?" He enquired after swallowing a bite of eggs.

"She's upstairs sleeping like the dead. Can't really blame her though, she has been working like mad these past months." Harry said his green eyes glittering with past concern.

"Did she really work that hard?" Sirius asked guiltily.

"Yes she did. The only times I've ever seen her push herself that much was when she was helping me fight against Voldemort. I've barely seen her for the past six months. I've only known she was here by checking on her at night when she's sleeping and occasionally having breakfast with her. I know Draco was having difficulties with her too since he would come to complain about her to me at least once a day. But if that's what she had to do to bring you back, then I'm glad I never tried to intervene." He said giving Sirius a smile as he finished off his breakfast.

"She's saved my life twice now Harry. I don't know how I could even begin to repay her." Sirius said honestly as he wrung his hands in his lap.

"I don't know how she would feel about repayment. She fought with me about letting her pay rent here, but she eventually gave in my pleas for her to stay rent free. However, I know a thank you goes a long way with Hermione." He said giving him a knowing grin.

"Okay I will do that." Sirius said finishing off his breakfast and rose to take his plate to the sink. He was thinking of a way he could say thank you to Hermione when a knock at the window halted his thoughts.

He turned to see a brown owl sitting on the windowsill with a letter. He opened the window grabbed the letter and watched the bird fly away. He saw the letter was addressed to Harry and padded back over to the table to give him the letter.

Sirius sat across the table and watched his godson read the letter with interest before sighing and running a hand through his unruly hair. _Looks just like James when he does that._

"What did it say?" Sirius questioned lightly.

"Kingsley wants to see me in two hours to go over the plan for your public debut. Then the Order meeting to alert the others that you are alive and well has been planned to be here tonight." Harry said with an indifferent expression.

"So soon?" Sirius said shocked.

"I think he just wants to get it out in the open before someone in the Ministry tries to leak the story. I know that the Order wouldn't be pleased if they had to find out from another source that you were back. I think it's just a bunch of politics, but oh well." Harry said shrugging.

"Well if that's what Kings thinks is best than so be it." Sirius said folding his arms across his chest.

"Sirius do you think we could spend some time together before I leave? Just the two of us before tonight." Harry asked with a pleading look on his face that made Sirius agree instantly.

"Sure son. Let's go outside, I'm not a big fan of being cooped up in this house." He said striding out of the kitchen towards the backdoor and heard Harry fall instep with him.

* * *

They found themselves sitting in a couple of lawn chairs enjoying each other's company while talking and taking in the view of the medium sized back yard. Sirius couldn't remember another time he had talked so much.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you married Ginny yet?" Sirius asked thinking of how James and Lily had married almost right after they graduated.

"Because I wanted to get to know her better. I wanted her to get to know me as well." Harry said from his seat next to Sirius.

"I can see that being an issue. You wanted her to know Harry, not just her brother's friend or the savior of the Wizarding World." Sirius said folding his arms behind his head and relaxing further into the chair.

"Exactly."

"Well that's the smart thing to do. Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Sirius asked feeling guilty for not being there for him.

"Yes, I talked with Hermione, Remus and on occasion Draco." He said looking off into the distance.

"So you and Draco are close?" Sirius asked raising an accusing eyebrow at his godson.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well then you better talk fast." Sirius said cheekily as Harry laughed.

"Fine. When Hermione first told me that they had become friends, I raised hell. I didn't trust for one minute that all he wanted was just Hermione's friendship. So I did some digging while Hermione was in school just to sate my suspicions."

"What did you find?" Sirius asked. _Good mother of Merlin he's protective of her. Well why shouldn't he be? He considers her a sister._

"I found that the Malfoy family had cut off ties with other known Death Eater families after the war and donated to several charities of their own free will. From what my sources told me, Draco dropped all of the friends he had previously had and the only person he was ever seen with was Hermione. From what everyone told me he had truly been a friend to her while she was in that last year of school. Even going as far as standing up to her when one student called her the unfriendly version of muggleborn." Harry said indifferently.

"He did?" Sirius asked skeptically. He knew that he was asking a stupid question, but their friendship was still new to him. As far as he knew, Draco was still the kid who bullied Harry.

"Yes, I was shocked too. One weekend I planned to go down to Hogsmead to see Hermione and apologize for being rude when I got an unexpected visit from Draco." Harry said folding his arms across his chest leaning further into the chair.

"What did he say?"

"He basically apologized for seven years worth of torment, including what had happened at the Manor. He seemed truthful and I have never seen him look so remorseful. He said that he was beginning to consider Hermione like his own sister, so that he needed us to get along for her sake. Draco said that she was the one person who had been a good friend to him and he would try to do his best to keep her friendship." Harry said wistfully.

"So what did you do?" Sirius questioned, shocked at what Harry was telling him. _He really must not be like his father if he owned up to his own mistakes._

"I forgave him. We've been on good terms ever since and now I consider him what Ron used to be to me. I know it sounds strange, but once we got past all the bullshit of our childhood rivalry, we really do get along quite well. Don't get me wrong he is still a prat every now and then, but he's become a good friend of mine." Harry said honestly and tilted his head so that he was looking at him.

"I'm sorry it's just so strange to me how everything has changed. What I remember is you and Ron being so close, except for the occasional spat. Then Remus told me what happened with Hermione and it is still taking some time for me to process how he could do such a thing." Sirius said running his tattooed hands through his black hair.

"Remus told me that he told you about Ron. When I saw him having sex with that other woman, I was just so angry for what he did to Hermione. After everything we had been through, he didn't have the decency to just break up with her first before screwing some other woman. Then after I beat the piss out of him, he tells me he would have just kept on doing that until Hermione gave in. It was just disgusting to even be in the same room as him." Harry spat, and Sirius watched as he clenched his fists in anger. _Looks like he got his temper from me._

"Can I just ask you one question? I am damn proud that you stood by Hermione's side, but can I ask why? I know that some people would have been mad for a little while but then everything would have been hunky dory after a few months. Which seemed to be you and Ron's pattern from what I saw when I was last here." Sirius asked curiously, remembering the tri-wizard tournament and the fight they had because of it.

"I stood by Hermione's side because she has always stood by mine. Throughout our friendship, she has always been on my side whether I knew it or not. First year she helped me go through that maze to get the stone, Second year she got petrified trying to find the answer for why things were becoming dangerous, Third year she helped me save your life, Fourth year she helped with the tasks for the tournament, Fifth year she was the one to get me to start the dueling club, Sixth year she spent mostly getting me through the grieving process, and then we were on the hunt for Horcruxes.

It was absolutely dreadful. I know we skimmed over that part when we talked yesterday, but I'll tell you right now, that it was no picnic. We were cold, tired, and hungry most of the time, which put us all on edge. Especially when we had a horcrux on us. Then Ron decided he wanted to leave and he gave Hermione a choice. Him or Me. She chose me and for that I will always be grateful. She has always been there for me and I owed it to her as her best friend and brother to be there for her. She is my sister and I love her, I will always try to protect her." Harry said looking at Sirius with grim determination.

"I'm glad you've had someone to be there for you when I couldn't be. Though you do put her on a mighty big pedestal son." He said jokingly and it got a small grin from Harry.

"Yes, well it's hard not to with her. However, I'll leave you to discover her faults now that your back." Harry said cheekily giving him a lopsided grin.

"Oh Merlin, I have a feeling she'll put me in the proverbial dog house if I do something naughty." Sirius said waggling his eyebrows and Harry laughed loudly. _It's good to hear him laugh so freely._

"I really missed you." Harry said softly that Sirius had to strain his ears to hear.

"Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been around. I can only imagine the pain you went through, but I'm here now and soon I'll be a free man. We'll finally be able to be a family. We can do things together that we should have been doing this whole time. I'll take you to a Quidditch Game, take you flying, fishing, and hell I don't know if you'll want to go camping, but we'll do it if you'd like. Hermione gave me this second chance and I am not going to waste it." He said as his own voice cracked with similar emotion.

Before either of them knew it they were on their feet and locked in a familial embrace, both of them seeking comfort in the other for the time they had lost together.

"I love you son." Sirius said holding the closest thing he had to a son in his arms as if he would disappear.

"I love you too Sirius." Harry said matching his grip before they let go of each other.

They laughed as they both wiped off tears from their faces and Harry glanced down at his watch.

"I have to meet Kingsley, will you tell Hermione where I've gone." Harry said pulling out his wand.

"Sure thing, see you later?"

"See you later." Harry said grinning as he apparated away.

* * *

Sirius walked back into the house and heard voices coming from the kitchen.

_Hermione must be up. I wonder who she's with._

He reached the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Draco, Hermione, and what had to be her godson talk at the kitchen table.

He watched as the little boy with pale blonde hair played silently with his dragons as Hermione and Draco talked. His ears perked up at the mentioning of his name.

"Who's Sirius?" He heard the small child ask.

"He's our cousin." Draco answered with an indifferent look on his face. _Maybe I should have a talk with him._

"Why haven't I met him before? I met cousin Tonks." The boy questioned as Sirius watched Draco look to Hermione for some help.

"Sirius has been away for awhile love, but he's back now. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you." Hermione said sweetly and he looked on as the boy turned in her lap as she ruffled his pale blonde hair.

"Is Sirius nice? Will he play with me? Does he like dragons?" The small boy asked excitedly practically bouncing in Hermione's lap. He had to stifle a chuckle at his joy to meet him.

"Yes love, Sirius is very nice, I'm sure he'll play with you if you ask nicely, and I don't know if he likes dragons you'll have to ask him." Hermione said in equal excitement. He decided it was time to make his presence known.

"My ears are burning." He said smugly as he continued to lean against the doorframe.

Hermione's head whipped to the source of the voice and her mouth went dry. Sirius stood leaning against the doorframe barefoot dressed in dark jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt that strained against his younger body. His tattoos clearly visible against his pale skin and his gray eyes shined with mischief.

He smirked at her appraisal and sauntered over to plop himself in the chair at the head of the table.

"Hello Sirius, sleep well?" She questioned weakly and noticed that Scorpius had buried his face into her neck. _Why does he have to be so attractive? And what has gotten into Scorpius?_

"Very. Hello Draco, it seems like I'm seeing more and more of you." He teased good naturedly to the man on his right.

"Ditto, but I'm sure you'll get used to it." Draco replied cheekily and gave his cousin a wink.

"Now who is this little guy?" He said gesturing to the small boy who had buried his face into Hermione's neck.

"This is my son Scorpius and Scorpius this is your cousin Sirius. If you would please remove yourself from Hermione you could meet him properly." Draco said in an authoritative drawl that vaguely reminded Sirius of Lucius.

Hermione felt Scorpius shake his head no and clutched himself tighter to her. She let out a small chuckle at his behavior.

"Scorpius when did you become so shy?" Hermione asked still chuckling as she felt him shrug in her arms. She pulled him out of her grasp so he would meet her eyes.

"So it's perfectly fine when we go to Honeydukes to tell the staff that your Godmother is the and I quote 'Great Hermione Granger' and that gives you the right to ask for free candy. But the sight of your cousin is what makes you shy?" She said in a disbelieving tone that made him giggle and the rest of the other men in the room chuckled.

Sirius watched in amusement as Scorpius turned in Hermione's arms and held his hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you." He said as Sirius took the little hand and gave it a small shake. _Good manners on this one. _

"Nice to meet you too kiddo. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said with a grin at the small boy and he returned it with a grin of his own.

"Do you like dragons?" He asked as his face lit up with excitement.

"Yes I do, maybe we could play sometime with your Godmother." Sirius said shooting a wink at Hermione and inwardly smirking when she blushed.

"Of course you could, but Scorpius we need to go. We promised your Grandfather and Uncle Severus we'd go see them today." Draco stood from the table.

"Okay." Scorpius pouted causing Hermione to grin. It was nice to watch them interact so well, given all the animosity their families had been through.

Hermione rose from the table and placed Scorpius down on the ground. She showered him with kisses and promises to come see him soon so they could do all kinds of fun things. Hermione waved goodbye as Draco apparated them away, leaving her alone in the kitchen with Sirius.

* * *

Sirius looked on as his cousins apparated and left him alone with Hermione in the kitchen. She turned to face him and gave him a sheepish grin. His eyes lingered to her appearance and his cock spurred to life at what he saw. She was dressed in a tight Gryffindor t-shirt and jeans, not like the shapeless outfits he had seen her in the previous day. She was on the short side, but with her small waist and perfect chest, height was the last thing on his mind.

Hermione blushed and averted her eyes to the floor. _IS HE CHECKING ME OUT?_

Sirius was baffled by how much this woman blushed. Even as a teenager she had blushed like mad around him. _Hmmm… maybe she had a crush on me then. _He mused silently and decided to put her out of her misery by talking.

"So what's on the agenda for today Hermione? I know the Order meeting is for tonight, Harry told me before he left to meet with Kings." He asked as she lifted her gaze to his.

"Well, I have to get the dinning room ready for the meeting. Which means dusting and setting out cups. But first I'm going to get some breakfast." Hermione said pivoting on her heel and started to hunt for something to eat in the kitchen.

"Would you like me to cook you something?" He asked feigning innocence. Harry had just told him how she was horrible in the kitchen and he himself wasn't so bad at cooking. _We'll at least I don't burn toast._

Hermione turned around and narrowed her eyes at the handsome man who was still leaning against the doorframe. _He has obviously talked to Harry about my cooking._

"Did Harry tell you about my cooking?" She asked giving him a no nonsense stare as he smirked.

"He may have mentioned a piece of burnt toast or two." He said giving her a toothy grin as she raised her hands in obvious annoyance.

"I burn one piece of toast and I'm automatically marked a pariah in the kitchen." She said flailing her arms in the air and ducked inside the refrigerator.

"But you should have been here when he almost lit the house on fire with his cooking!" She said fiercely as she found a protein bar and bottled water.

"He almost lit the house on fire?" Sirius said trying to sound concerned but the sight of her perfectly shaped bottom was getting in his way.

"Oh yes, it was about six weeks after I moved in here and we had gotten the T.V. after all the renovations I did on the house."

"What happened?" He asked as she rose from the fridge and sat on the nearby counter. Sirius watched as she took a bite of her breakfast, swallowed, and then began to speak again.

"He started watching these cooking shows when he had time off from work. I would come home to find him cooking all sorts of things. Most of them were really good, others not so much." Hermione said as she watched Sirius move to sit himself on the opposite counter as her.

"Okay." He said sitting himself down. _Where is she going with this?_

"So one day I came home and I was sitting at the table reading a book while Harry was fumbling around in the kitchen, when I heard a loud popping noise come from the microwave. I ignored it and kept on reading, but then it happened again and again. I looked up and the microwave was physically on fire. I had to put it out with my wand and then opened the door to find that there was something wrapped in foil which is why it caught on fire." She said as she watched Sirius shake with laughter. She finished off her protein bar and took a swig of water.

"What happened next?" He managed to say through the fit of laughter he was having. _I'm a pureblood and even I know not to put foil in the microwave._

"He came running down the stairs and asked what I had done to the microwave. When I hadn't done anything it was his fault, so we had a little talk about what can and what cannot go in the microwave." Hermione said giggling remembering the incident.

"Oh that's hilarious. So what can you make? Since my godson seems to be a bad source of information." Sirius said still chuckling from her story.

"I can make anything with simple instructions on the box." She said honestly.

"Well that's a relief. At least your not completely hopeless." He said sarcastically, earning another feisty glare from her.

"Oh shut up." She teased as she vanished her empty water bottle and wrapper with a wave of her hand.

"You know wandless magic?" Sirius asked as she plopped off of the counter.

"Yes, one of the perks of not having to fight Voldemort. I managed to learn it in my seventh year." She said proudly. It had taken her what seemed to be ages to really get good at it.

"I'm impressed." Sirius said stepping down from the counter.

"Thank you Mr. Black, now are you going to help me clean the house?" She asked cheekily giving him a crooked smile.

"Since when have you called me Mr. Black? And that depends if I can clean with magic or not?" Sirius replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wanted to try to it out and yes if you agree we will clean with magic. Despite popular belief I don't think everything has to be done the muggle way." She said still smiling at him.

"Well, lead the way Miss Granger." He said as he followed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Up next is the Order meeting. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review.


	6. Threats

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

When eight o' clock rolled around, Grimmauld Place was filled to the brim with Order members. They all hung up their coats and eagerly awaited the arrival of their leader and Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt. They also noticed that four chairs were left empty.

Hermione and Sirius had spent almost the whole day cleaning the house. They talked while they cleaned and she answered more of Sirius's questions. After hours of cleaning and preparing for the Order meeting, they found themselves on the couch. Hermione taught Sirius how to work the new T.V. and they watched various programs while relaxing out on the couch. Both found themselves thinking that even though they had spent most of the day cleaning, that they had enjoyed themselves while doing it.

Their mutual enjoyment was interrupted with Kingsley and Draco coming through the Floo to go over the plan for the evening. Hermione quickly changed and met them in one of the unused guest rooms. She listened along with Draco and Sirius about what would go on during the meeting, silently hoping that Ron would decide to not make a scene. However, her thoughts were shattered when Kingsley tried to go over the plan for the third time. She inwardly groaned at the prospect of having to listen to it all over again.

"Kingsley with all due respect, if you make us run over this plan one more time, I will be forced to gauge my own eyes out with my wand out of sheer boredom. We know the plan I promise." Draco said wearily rubbing a hand over his face in annoyance. Hermione was happy that someone had voiced her thoughts.

Kingsley smiled while crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay then repeat it back to me then."

Draco sighed. "Fine. Your going to start out the meeting by letting everyone know that they are not here because we are in danger, but that they are here because the issue is time sensitive and as the Order they have a right to know first before the public does. You will also let them know that Hermione and I are the Unspeakables on the issue at hand. So that is the reason we are dressed in our marvelous matching outfits and it is also the reason we will not seemed shocked by what we see."

"Go on."

"Next, you will carry out the meeting as normal. Since there are only inner members showing up today that shouldn't take very long. Then you will give Hermione and I the signal and we will both escort Sirius into the room. Then there will be question and answer time, before everyone makes a wand oath not to say anything until the Press Conference. Then we all get to go home." Draco said with mock happiness causing the rest of the people in the room to chuckle.

Kingsley gave him a beaming smile. "Correct."

"Yes, so please don't make us listen to it again." Draco said pleadingly.

"Alright Draco I wont say it again."

Hermione muttered, "Thank Merlin for that." Causing Sirius to snigger beside her.

"Kingsley, I haven't been to an Order meeting in a while so if Ron…" Hermione started to say apologetically but was soon interrupted by Kingsley.

"Hermione I know he might make a scene, but other people might too. So when that happens we will just have to play everything by ear. If it gets too out of hand I'll put a stop to it."

Hermione bit her lip worriedly. "Okay well I am just warning you now, if he dishes it out, he will get it back two-fold."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Just try not to sink to his level." Kingsley said patting her shoulder in a friendly fashion.

Draco sneered. "The only way she could sink to his level is if she talked to him from the floor. The bloody Weasel has no class when it comes to verbal spars."

"Sirius are you ready to do this?" Kingsley asked changing the subject.

"Yes, the sooner we do this, the sooner I can start my second chance at life properly." Sirius said looking at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

They all stood as Kingsley rose from his chair. "Well it's time. So any of you speak now or forever hold your peace."

When he saw no one voice any objections he turned his gaze to the man of the hour. "Sirius, please remain here until Hermione and Draco come for you." Sirius nodded and sat back down on the bed.

"Let's get this party started shall we?" Kingsley said while turning the doorknob.

* * *

The three of them made it down the stairs to the dining room quickly, knowing that there were people waiting on them. When they made it to the dining room all eyes were on them as they entered the room of chatting Order Members.

Kingsley went to make his rounds before starting the meeting while Draco took his seat in the middle of Lucius and Remus. Then Hermione took her spot beside Severus and the two empty chairs that she guessed were for Kingsley and Sirius.

When she sat in her chair she groaned inwardly at the sight of Ron in the corner of her eyes, he was sitting diagonally to her across the table next to Ginny. She wished for once he would of just skipped the meeting, but no. Her silent prayers were not answered. She also felt the eyes of the man sitting next to her and smirked. She hadn't seen him in months and wondered how this would end. She already knew he'd be angry, she had sent him the occasional owl, but knew it wasn't the same as seeing him.

Hermione turned to face Severus and almost laughed at the way he was looking at her. It reminded her of when Neville would blow something up in Potions class. Back then she would have been scared to her wits end with the look he was giving her, but now was a different story. She had seen him laugh and smile before, plus this man was her friend not her teacher any more. So she gave him a cheesy smile that she knew would only anger him further.

She knew she had succeeded when he narrowed his dark onyx eyes at her. "Hello Granger, it's good to see you've come out of the rock you've been hiding under."

"Hello Severus, I hardly think my job should be classified as a rock." Hermione said still grinning at him.

"It does when you squirrel yourself away for six months. I was beginning to forget how bushy your mane of hair really was. I'm delighted to see that my imagination did it justice." He sneered.

Hermione knew that her hair hadn't been bushy in quite awhile, so she knew that this was his form of saying that he missed her and truthfully she had missed him too. "Picturing my hair, have you? Oh, I missed you too Severus." She said wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

He growled. "Insufferable wench."

"Snarky bastard." She said grinning.

"Know-it-all." Severus said as his face softened at their familiar banter.

"Git."

Hermione watched as amusement flittered over his features before he began to speak. "Strange as it may be, I have missed our banter. I hope you are not planning to do what you did again."

She put a hand on his in a friendly gesture. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Kingsley took that opportunity to start the meeting.

"Good Evening everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming here on such short notice on this Monday evening in June. Now, I'd like to treat this meeting as if it were any other. That way we don't have to have another one this month. I promise all of your questions will be answered, and I will show you why I've called you all here, but for now let's just treat this as any other meeting. With that in mind, I'd like to start off the evening as normal as possible. Minerva how is Hogwarts these days?" Kingsley said turning his attention to her former head of house that was perched in the opposite seat across the table.

McGonagall cleared her throat before speaking in her familiar Scottish drawl. "Hogwarts is doing well Kingsley. The summer holiday began two weeks ago, so most of the staff has gone home until next term begins."

"Good to hear that Hogwarts is doing well. Who won the house cup this year?" Kingsley asked curiously.

She frowned before answering. "Slytherin." Hermione watched as McGonagall turned her gaze to Severus who was wearing a large smirk. "So yes Severus, I owe you a bit of money."

Several people laughed around the room and Kingsley turned his attention to the man sitting next to her. "Since we're on the subject. How is business going Severus?"

"It's slow, but it will pick up again when students return to school." He answered dryly.

"And how's Luna?"

Hermione saw a brief flicker of happiness at the mentioning of Luna, before he shut it down and wore his familiar mask of indifference. "She's five months pregnant, and getting bigger everyday. She sends her apologies for not showing up, but she didn't feel well today. She is at home with Xenophilius keeping her company."

"Her apologies are accepted and I know that I don't speak alone when I say she was missed from today's meeting. Moving right along, Harry how's the Auror department doing?" Kingsley said turning to face Harry who was seated across from her.

"We just received a fresh batch of new recruits who are in training. So we have that going on. There are still some criminals that need apprehending, but there are several people working on the cases. I've only had to fire a few people regardless of their scores because they were not Auror material. I made sure they were hired by other departments within the Ministry and that's pretty much it." Harry said shrugging.

"Wonderful." Kingsley said and gave a clap of delight. He faced away from Harry to the group of people as a whole, his face grew sterner and Hermione knew what he was about to do. "Now, I know we usually go around the table to see how everyone is doing, but I can tell you're all anxious to know what I've brought you here for. So are there any questions before I show you all what you need to see?"

"Why are Draco and Hermione in their Unspeakable robes?" Asked Fred or George. Hermione couldn't tell one from the other, since they had purposely grown their hair out again.

"They're in their robes because they're the leading Unspeakables on this case, so when they show you what you're about to see that is why they are not surprised. So I had them dress in their robes to signify that fact and to reinterate that they are Unspeakables. They cannot answer your questions without harm or death." Kingsley said seriously looking at everyone.

To her chagrin and annoyance it was Ron who asked the next question. "Hermione, did you have something to do with what he is about to show us?"

She rolled her eyes at his question. "I can neither confirm nor deny that I had anything to do with what he is about to show you. Did you not just listen to anything he just told you?" She questioned causing a small chuckle from the man beside her.

"Any other questions?" Kingsley asked wearily. Hermione watched as several people shook their heads no, or sat with an anxious expression on their faces.

"Hermione. Draco." Kingsley said giving them both a pointed stare. "It's time."

Without a word they both rose from the table and headed up the stairs to collect Sirius.

* * *

When Sirius entered the dining room there was a collective gasp and several things were shouted around the room as Sirius took his seat next to Kingsley at the table.

"Merlin's Beard!"

"Sirius?"

"Wicked."

"I can't believe it!"

"How did this happen?"

"Who did this?"

With a smile Kingsley tried to calm everyone down. "Come on now, everyone settle down. Your questions will all be answered. Please calm down, let's just go around the table and if you have a question, comment or concern you can voice them when it is your turn. Let's start with Arthur." Kingsley said motioning with a hand to the Patriarch of the Weasley family.

"Is he really Sirius? He could pass for Harry's age." Arthur asked still in shock as he stared at Sirius with disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes it's Sirius and we suspect that the Veil de-aged him while he was in there." Kingsley said motioning with his hand to Molly.

"How did he get out of the Veil? It's impossible." Molly asked loudly, her face a mirror of her husband's shock.

"Molly I can't tell you how he got out. All I can tell you is that at seven in the morning I got a call from a night Auror saying that they had Sirius in custody." He said as Molly nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you remember anything?" Bill asked directing his question to Sirius rather than Kingsley.

She watched as Sirius sat up a little straighter and answered the question. "No, I was thrown out onto the floor and thought that the battle was still happening. But when there was no one fighting, I got confused and went to look for help. It felt like it had been minutes not years." Bill nodded his head satisfied with the answer Sirius gave and it was now Neville's turn.

"How do we know it's really Sirius?" He asked suspiciously.

"He was checked by the night Auror when he was in custody. He is not under any spells, and obviously Polyjuice is not being used. Plus if he was out to kill us, he could have done so by now." Neville nodded thoughtfully and flashed a timid smile at Sirius that was easily returned.

"Has he been told about the war? Is that why Harry wasn't shocked to see his own Godfather?" McGonagall asked looking from Harry to Sirius with narrowed eyes and an amused expression.

"Yes."

The next few Order members declined asking any questions with simple shakes of the head, until the question asking fell onto Tonks.

Everyone watched as she took a deep breath and rose from the table. She stepped out of her seat and made her way around the table looking directly at Sirius while she did so. Sirius took the hint and also rose from the table meeting her halfway.

Without warning, Tonks wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace that almost sent him tumbling backwards. Hermione watched as he returned the hug just as fierce and held his cousin close. It was a touching moment for them and Hermione couldn't help but feel happy that they were reunited as a family once again.

When they pulled away, Tonks was furiously trying to wipe away tears that she clearly did not want anyone to see and smacked Sirius across the chest.

"Oi! What are you hitting me for?" Sirius said angrily and rubbed the offended area.

Hermione watched as Tonks's hair turned red with anger. "Don't ever do something like that again!" She yelled.

"I wont I promise." His voice softening at seeing her hurt expression.

Her hair slowly faded back to the purple color she had it earlier as her expression softened in return. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Though from what I hear, Moony has been doing a wonderful job keeping you company." Sirius said giving her a wink and turned his gaze to Remus who was blushing scarlet and giving him a glare.

"Prat." He mumbled not meeting anyone else's eyes as Sirius chuckled and the two family members took their seats.

Kingsley motioned for Remus to ask a question, but shook his head no and shot Sirius another glare. The questioning then fell to Lucius since Draco obviously didn't have any questions to ask.

"So when will the Press Conference be held?"

"Sometime next week, as soon as I get everything in order." Kinglsey answered and looked to Severus who shook his head solemnly to indicate he had no questions.

Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny also declined in asking any questions, leaving the question asking to Ron. She silently prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't ask her any questions, but sadly it seemed Merlin had taken the day off.

"Hermione, you haven't been to an Order meeting in six months. So I'm supposed to take it as you didn't have anything to do with this?" Ron asked while giving her a suspicious look.

Hermione gave him a deadpanned expression, one she had learned while watching Severus over the years. "You heard Kingsley. We are the Unspeakables on this case."

He frowned. "Yes, I heard that. What I mean is, you haven't been here in six months and now that Sirius has come back from the Veil you suddenly show up too."

"Do you have a point Weasel? Or do you simply enjoy killing my brain cells with your incessant yammering?" Draco said in a voice that reminded her of the boy who used to taunt them in school and she inwardly cringed. She had always hated that tone.

Ron's face turned red as he fixed Draco with a glare. "Shut it Malfoy. My point is I don't think it's merely a coincidence that they both show up together is all."

"Duly noted. Moving on." Kingsley said trying to steer the subject away from Hermione.

Ron held up a hand to halt Kingsley. "No, wait. Hermione we need to talk. I've missed you."

There was a collective groan that filled the large dining room and a vague hiss of annoyance come from Severus. Hermione saw Molly and Arthur make excuses about getting more water and exited the room.

She couldn't blame them for not wanting to watch their youngest son act like an idiot. In the past they had tried to stop him, but it only made things worse. She registered everyone looking at her waiting for a response, but willed herself not to snap at him like she wanted too.

She kept her deadpanned expression and inwardly sighed at the prospect of having another fight with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?"

There were sniggers around the room at Hermione's answer and she could tell that Ron was beginning to get angry. "Hermione it's been three years."

"A lot has happened in three years. To what might you be referring to?" She said playing dumb, hoping that he wouldn't let this go too far.

"Since we broke up because of a mistake Hermione. I made a mistake." He said making a sad face at her.

"Mistakes are as serious as the results they cause Ronald." She said taking a deep breath and prayed Kingsley would stop Ron now before things got ugly.

Hermione wasn't angry about their break up anymore. She had gotten over that rather quickly. It was his behavior after the fact that she had been angry about. He constantly lied to her face about what had happened, and made scenes at Order meetings that embarrassed her. She was utterly sick of him and wished he would just move on with his life. He had stopped making these large spectacles almost a year ago and she had been thankful for it. Now she had been gone six months and he was determined to go back right to square one. _Lovely._

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked clearly bemused by why she wouldn't just agree to be with him again.

"I'm talking about this." Hermione said gesturing between them, "Because of your so called mistake, we have these little arguments at Order meetings because you can't seem to move on. Because of you, you have made it to where we make people feel awkward by being in the same room with us. Because of your mistake, our friends have had to chose sides to be on and I do not like putting them in the middle of our former relationship."

Ron's face began to color with anger. "Well we wouldn't have to do all of that anymore if you would just agree to come back to me. I just want to make things right."

Hermione scoffed. "You want to make things right? Too bad. Nothing will ever be right between us again. You cheated, I caught you and we broke up. End. Of. Story. I could never trust you after what you did to me. I still don't trust you as I sit here. I merely tolerate your existence because I have to." She said looking around the room at the other Weasley family members.

She only put up with him because she loved all of them as well. They had become part of her extended family and in the process she had learned that dealing with Ron was a burden she had to bare to be able to still have them as family.

"Oh cut the crap. I know you miss me. Why else would you still be single? Sure you dated that American for a while, but we all know you were just pining for me. Stop being so prideful and just take me back. You know I'm as good as you're going to get." He said arrogantly as he rose from the table and began to step in her direction.

Hermione followed suit despite the looks of worry she received from everyone around the table. He wasn't saying anything she hadn't already heard, but just the fact that he was doing this all over again made her fists clench in anger.

"I'm single because I choose to be. Unlike some, I don't feel the need to constantly have companionship. I want to find someone that I can love who will love me back just as much. Someone I know I can trust to always be faithful. Someone who is just as passionate as I am. I haven't found him yet, so I'm content being single. If I ever need someone, I have plenty of people in my life who will happily be there for me." She said referring to the people around her.

"Your in denial Hermy. Just come back to me." He said stopping in front of her and gave her a pleading smile.

Her anger exploded at the sound of that insipid nickname coming from his mouth and she willed herself not to hit the man. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE THAT BLOODY NICKNAME! And the day I take you back is the day I knit sweaters for all the good people of hell." She turned her gaze to Kingsley, "I'm sure you can do the wand oaths without me. I'm sorry but I wont stay here and be accosted in my own home." She said starting to leave.

"Hermione wait." She heard Ron say, but she was too angry to listen and she whipped around angrily with her wand in her hand ready to hex him if the need arose.

"No, I'm leaving. It's so typical of you to pull something like this when it is suppose to be Sirius's night. Contrary to popular beliefs, we are not destined to be together and the sooner you realize that, the better off we will both be. Goodbye Ronald." She said walking up the stairs, she vaguely heard Ron yell something else, but was too angry to care.

Hermione needed to escape so she apparated to the one place where she knew she would always be welcome.

* * *

Sirius was beyond enraged at the sight of Hermione walking away from her former friend. He wanted to cause bodily harm to the red headed idiot. He tried to do so, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving. He looked over to find Harry shaking his head; his face was grave and his green eyes were flickering with rage. _Well at least I'm not alone on this._

He watched Hermione turn the corner and heard Ron yell again.

"Hermione you know we're meant to be together! You know I'm the only one who could put up with a prudish know-it-all bitch!" Ron yelled at Hermione's retreating form.

Without missing a beat, Sirius watched as his younger former childhood rival, Lucius, and Draco rise from their seats. Snape grabbed Ron by his shirt and slammed him onto the dining room table, causing it to shake and many gasps were heard around the room.

With Lucius and Draco behind him, Snape had one hand firmly pressing Ron into the table, while the other hand had his wand that was pressed at Ron's throat. Sirius had never seen Snape so angry, not even when they were children. _Why is he so worked up over Hermione?_

"Listen you pathetic excuse of a wizard. I am tired of watching you harass Hermione. That woman has done more things for you than I can count on one hand and this is how you repay her? You cheated on her and were going to continue to do so until you got what you wanted, but you thankfully got caught. She dumped your sorry arse and has moved on with her life. Get over it. This has gone on long enough and I regret not saying something sooner. You will leave her alone, before I do some damage you won't walk away from." Snape said coldly with a glare that would cause anyone to be fearful of their lives.

Snape let Ron up from the table and stood back with Lucius and Draco. They were also giving him death glares and looked as if they were waiting for him to speak.

"Right, because I'm going to listen to a greasy Death Eater. As if." Sirius heard Ron say as he glared daggers into the back of his head. _Was this boy always an idiot?_

What happened next was not what Sirius was expecting.

Draco stepped forward and with his right fist clenched tightly, he brought it swiftly up, making brutal contact with Ron's chin, and then catching his nose.

Ron staggered slightly backwards, groaning in pain as blood immediately began to flow from his mouth and nose. Sirius watched as he fell back onto the table with a loud thud and Lucius stepped forward casting an immobilizing spell on Ron as he tried to stand back up to retaliate.

Lucius stood in front of Ron's bloody form and began to talk to him in the authoritative drawl that Sirius was so very familiar with.

"Now, now Mr. Weasley. You are outnumbered and outwitted. Also, notice how no one here has come to your aid. Why I think it's because maybe they are also disgusted by your behavior. When you leave here, after I release you from this spell and Kingsley has given you your wand oath, you will take Severus's warning with you, but you will also take mine as well." He paused to bend over and place his wand deep into Ron's throat in a similar way that Snape had. "If you don't leave Hermione alone, I will cut out your heart with a dull spoon and shove it down your throat. The Dark Lord will seem like a picnic compared to what I'll put you through." He said coldly and Sirius saw the panic flicker in Ron's eyes.

_Now, I've seen it all. Three Slytherins protecting a muggleborn Gryffindor, but why?_

Lucius stepped back and released Ron from the spell. Ron instantly sat up and motioned for Kingsley to give him the Oath on his wand. They did it together and everyone watched as Ron skittered away from the room like a cockroach.

Kingsley cleared his throat to focus everyone's attention. "Well that was interesting. Sirius would you take Draco to the kitchen to mend his hand, while I administer the wand oaths?"

Sirius looked at his cousin from his seat. Draco was holding his bloody hand while wearing a mask of indifference. "Sure."

Now would be his chance to talk to him one on one.

* * *

Hermione landed on the familiar street and began to walk down the familiar row of houses. Night had set in and the only thing lighting her way was the streetlamps overhead. She made it to the medium bricked house and made her way up the steps to the familiar black door.

She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. _I hope I'm not waking them up._ The door opened and she let a smile flow across her face to the man in front of her.

"Hi Dad."

He looked at her in confusion. "Hermione? What are you doing here sweetheart?"

Her smile faltered a little. "Nice to see you too Dad." She said softly to her father who was clad in jeans and a cotton t-shirt.

"You know what I mean. It's..." he paused to check his watch, "just after ten and you're wearing your robes. Come on, let's go to the living room." He said ushering her inside.

Hermione walked down the familiar hallway of her childhood home, shedding her robe and shoes by the door. She watched as her father pressed the pause button and plopped down on the worn leather couch. Hermione sat down on the opposite end and gave her father a curious look when he pulled out a lighter and a cigarette.

"I thought you gave up smoking." She said eyeing the one in his hand suspiciously. _I've seen those before._

He gave her a cheeky grin. "I did, but these are those non-addicting, harmless magical cigarettes you gave me." He said with cigarette moving with his lips as he talked.

She rolled her eyes. "Only you would save them for when Mum was gone."

Her mother had told her over their last phone conversation that she would be gone to visit her sister in France. When this happened, her father usually did things that her mother would complain about. Like working on his old car, smoking, and drinking with his friends. Hermione called it his 'Mancation'.

"You know how your Mother gets when I smoke around her. I love the woman to death, but when she starts nagging about the smell and mess, I want to rip my own ears off." He said before taking a drag.

"Dad." She admonished.

"Oh don't take that tone with me, you know you're the same way. Don't think I haven't seen the look on your face when she nagged at you to clean your room and do other things." He said giving her a pointed stare with her inherited brown eyes.

"Fine, you have a point."

"Of course I do. Now, why are you here so late dressed in your work robes? Did something happen at home?" He questioned with a cocked brunette eyebrow.

She sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell him the whole story in order for him to get it. "Sort of. To tell you what happened at home, I have to tell you something else."

"Go on." He said gesturing with his free hand as he let out puff of smoke.

"Sirius Black came back from the Veil yesterday."

His face turned into a frown. "Who came out of the what?"

"Harry's Godfather came back from the dead." She said biting her lip to keep her from laughing at his confusion.

Recognition washed over his features. "Oh, the one who was wrongly imprisoned?"

"Yes."

"How did he come back from the dead?" He said bemusedly, taking another drag.

She gave him a sheepish expression. "I can't tell you."

"I take it that's code for you had something to do with it. Well done sweetheart. I always knew you were special, but bringing back the dead. God, Hermione you really are a powerful witch. I'm proud of you." He said giving her a proud look like a father who was truly amazed at what his daughter had done.

"Thank you Dad." She said softly, feeling happiness swell in her heart over his appraisal.

"So what did this have to do with tonight?" He asked confusedly.

She inwardly groaned. _He's not going to be very happy. _"We had an Order meeting tonight to let everyone know that Sirius was back."

His face turned to anger, as he stubbed out the last of his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with Ronald Weasley."

"It does."

He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did he do this time? I thought he was done with goading you? He hasn't done anything in over a year." He said angrily.

"I know, but I haven't been to an Order meeting in six months because of the project that I had at work. So he decided to express his concerns tonight in front of everyone." She said wearily, knowing her father would only get angrier.

"What did the dimwitted ginger say this time?" He asked running his hand trough his thick brown hair.

She shrugged. "The same things as he always does. That he wants me to come back to him, that he made a mistake, and that he wanted to make things right."

"Did he harm you?" He asked roughly.

"No he just got in my personal space."

"Even that is harmful. Why does he insist on doing this to you when he knows you don't want him?"

"I don't know. I think he's just desperate for a girlfriend rather than one of his shag buddies he brings to functions all the time." She said thinking of all the bimbos he had brought to the various functions, and holidays. Hermione was angry at first, but now she just laughed at the stupidity of it all.

"Well, he needs to look somewhere else. I swear if I'm ever in a room with him, he will be getting his lights knocked out." He threatened.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. She knew her father could be scary, but when push comes to shove he was not a violent man.

"Dad…"

"No, I'm serious. I threatened him the day you brought him over for us to meet him as your boyfriend, and told him that if he hurt you I would hurt him back. One of these days I intend to collect on that threat." He said sternly and she knew there was no arguing with him when he got like this.

Hermione sighed. "Okay Dad."

"So how long do you plan on hiding out here?" He said picking up the remote in front of him.

"Probably for another hour or so. Why? Getting sick of me already?" She teased, secretly hoping he wouldn't kick her out of what had become his man cave.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know I could never get sick of you. Just wanted to know if you'd be staying to watch the rest of the movie with me." He said playing the movie and motioning for her to come sit closer to him.

"Of course." She said snuggling in next to her father.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld, Sirius was walking with Draco to the kitchen so he could heal his hand. They made it to the kitchen and Draco sat down while watching Sirius get an ice pack out of the freezer to help the swelling go down before he casted some healing spells.

Sirius sauntered over to the table and sat across from Draco, handing him the ice pack and received a muttered thanks in return. Sirius took the opportunity to try to pick Draco's brain.

"Draco could we talk?" He asked innocently while taking the seat across from him.

Draco sighed. He knew this had been coming since Sirius seemed eager to get him alone. "For Circe's sake, I don't think I have ever talked so much in my life." He muttered. "Sorry, yes we can talk."

Sirius chuckled in response. He knew that he himself had been tired of talking, but it was the only way he could get any information about anything. "Trust me I feel the same way, but I'd rather talk now than later."

"All right, what do you want to know?" He said wanting to get this over with.

"Well I know you and Hermione are close. Could you tell me how that came to be? I've heard snippets of it from Remus and Harry, but now I'd like you to tell me what happened. Everything has changed since I was last here and I just want to know how everything came to be how it is." He asked.

Draco smirked. _So he wants to know more about Hermione and me. He could have asked me about anything, but his first thought it Hermione. Interesting… _"How much do you know?"

"I know you and Hermione became friendly at the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Then friends when you went to Hogwarts, then from there you started to work together, and she's your son's Godmother." He said summing up what he heard.

"What you're lacking, are the details dear cousin. I know this is back peddling, but do you know why my family joined the Death Eaters?" Draco questioned, as his face grew grim.

Sirius frowned at Draco's expression. "I always assumed it was for power and status, like the rest of the purebloods who joined him."

Draco sighed. _This is why I hate talking. _"As a family we had to join because the bastard threatened to kill my family. Those beliefs were hammered into my father and I our entire lives, so it was hard not to emulate what was drilled into your brain. I always knew that what I was told was a bunch of shit, but I had to act a certain way to keep my family alive. I love my mother and father very much and I know they love me as well. So I did my best not to put a foot out of line, knowing that if I did, it could cost me everything."

"When the war was over, it was a weight lifted off of our shoulders. I no longer had to play the pureblooded bigot who hated all muggleborns who had ever lived and could finally be my own person. However, everyone still saw me as the prick I was in school. Then the so-called friends I made at school, we're either dead or wanted nothing to do with my family. Which was fine with me, I personally never really saw them as friends, they were more of groupies who did my bidding."

"So then I went to the rebuilding as part of my court sentence. I received more than my fair share of ridicule, dirty looks, and the usual avoidance that I deserved every bit of. Then one day I am paired with none other than Hermione Granger, to work on some old classroom that needed fixing. I was expecting her to rub my nose in what had happened and was shocked when she was nothing but polite to me."

"Here was the woman I ridiculed for years, forced to watch her tortured in my own home, and received a good punch from in third year and she was being nice to me. I already felt guilty for the things I did to her over the years and watching her be tortured by my bitch of an Aunt was agony. No one should have to go through the things Hermione did." Draco said not being able to look Sirius in the eyes as the memories of her screams filled his mind. He shook his head and continued on.

"So there we were fixing up shelves and desks, when she tells me that she was happy that my family didn't have to go to Azkaban. That was what finally broke me. I sat her down and apologized for everything I did to her and what I couldn't prevent from happening to her. She accepted my apology and then we began working together throughout the rebuild. We would eat lunch and dinner together, go to Hogsmead, and do other things."

"So at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, hoping he wasn't hurting Draco too much by talking with him. He had seen the haunted look on his face when he spoke of Hermione's torturing. _Fucking Bellatrix. I wish I could have killed her myself._

"I knew she was the only one from her group that was going back to school, so we made plans to share a compartment on the train. We did and then from there we went to school together. We became closer over meals together, studying, classes, Hogsmead trips and other things. She became my best friend and someone I consider as a sister." He said with a small smile.

"Why did you consider her family then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Because she was the first friend I ever made. She wasn't friends me because I was the son of Lucius Malfoy. She wasn't my friend because I was a pureblood. She wasn't my friend because of my looks. Hermione was my friend because she liked me for me. Other than my wife, she knows more about me than anyone. She listened to everything I had to say without judgment and always gave it to me straight. She defended me to anyone without asking and always looked out for my better interest. So I came to think of her as my sister and she's been a damn good one." Draco said to Sirius honestly.

"So you apologized to her friends as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, I knew that her friends did not approve of our friendship. So in order for us all to get along, I apologized."

"Even to Harry?"

Draco shrugged_. It feels all of this happened yesterday, rather than a few years. _"Potter considers Hermione his sister as well. So in a very peculiar way, we are like brothers. I didn't want to put her in the middle of our childhood rivalry and jeopardize our friendship. So I went down to the Ministry with permission from McGonagall and went to Potter's office to apologize knowing that he might not accept it."

"Did you apologize to Ron?"

Draco snorted and ran his good hand through is pale hair. "Never in a million years would I have apologized to that piece of shit. I hated him then and I hate him now."

"Hermione didn't care?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco smirked at remembering what Hermione had told him about Ron and inwardly groaned at what she would do when she learned that he had punched the Weasel in the face. "Nope. She just told me to control my anger around him."

Sirius chuckled at the irony. "So what did your family think?"

"My mother said as long as I was happy then she would accept Hermione as my friend. My father found our friendship odd for the first couple of months and slowly came around. Hermione helps him with the family business from time to time." Draco said moving the ice pack off of his hand to see if the swelling had gone down.

"Is that why he defended her in there?" Sirius asked. He had been rather shocked to see Lucius Malfoy so protective of someone that, before the war ended, he considered filth.

"That and given what happened just before Scorpius was born, he has treated her more like family. So when she was attacked, it felt like he had attacked part of our family." Draco said distractedly as he put the ice pack back on his hand and winced at the pain.

_Lucius Malfoy considering Hermione Granger family? FAMILY? Has the world gone mad?_

"What happened before Scorpius was born?" Sirius asked still inwardly thinking that everything he had known was now a lie.

Draco looked at his cousins' highly confused facial expression and chuckled. "Nobody told you?"

"No."

_Will the story telling never end? _ Draco thought inwardly before telling Sirius what had happened about a month before Scorpius was born.

"While Hermione and I were going through our rotation as Aurors, we had a mission to find two murderers who were killing innocent muggles mercilessly. It took us months to track them down and when we tracked them to an abandoned building in Scotland we planned an attack. To make a long story short, while we were battling these two men, Hermione pushed me out of the way of a killing curse by knocking me out of the way and blocking it with a spell. The blast was so big it rebounded and she ended up falling down the set of stairs that we were in front of."

Sirius's face paled. "What happened?"

Draco noticed his cousins' reaction, but decided to keep going. "We apprehended the men and took her to St. Mungos. She suffered from a concussion, several broken ribs, and a broken arm. She lost so much blood, they didn't know if she would have made it if we hadn't brought her in when we did. They healed her and it took her two weeks to come out of the coma she had been put in."

"So how does that relate to Lucius?" Sirius asked bemused at how that story pertained to his cousin-in-law.

"When my father heard how she kept me from dying, he became one of her many victors." Draco said remembering how his father would sit with her for hours on end waiting for her to wake up.

"Why?"

Draco shrugged. "He wanted to speak with her."

"And did he?"

"Yes, after she woke up, he kicked us all out of the room one day to talk to her."

"What did he say to her?" Sirius asked, hated that he sounded like he was playing twenty questions with the man across from him, but he had missed out on eight years of information.

"Well, thanks to the twins I had one of those ear things, so I listened in. Basically he thanked her for doing what she did. He said he felt guilty about doubting our friendship and was sorry that it took her saving my life for him to see just how strong our friendship was. He said we were lucky to have her apart of our family. Since then they've gotten along quite well ever since."

Sirius was stunned. _Maybe he has changed. _"He said all of that?"

"He said it in his own way, but yes he did."

"Wow." Sirius said mulling over what Draco told him, but that still didn't explain why Snape rushed to her defense so quickly either. _Hermione had said they were friends, but they must be very good friends for him to have been that angry._

"So what about Snape?" He asked.

"Did they tell you about after the war?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Hermione found his body and Kingsley gave him that potion."

"Since she gave him a second chance at life, he's been nicer towards her. Over time, they've grown to be friends. Especially since they are both apart of my family. He's my Godfather and Uncle Severus to Scorpius. Hermione is Scorpius's Godmother and Aunt Mione. So they've become family in a sort of way." Draco said checking his hand again.

Sirius sat in silence, staring off into space trying to understand all of what he had just told him. _Hermione is now part of a Slytherin family. Hermione, Snape, Lucius, and Draco are all friends. They seem to think of her as their own and if you hurt her in any way they will kick your arse. Does anyone else feel this is strange or is it just me?_

Draco noticed that Sirius seemed to be lost in his own world. He hoped that what he had told him wasn't too much too handle. "You okay?"

Sirius was broken out of his thoughts and slid a hand through his black hair. "Sorry. It's just hard to wrap my mind around the thought of Hermione being friends with Slytherins let alone family. I mean no offence, but the last time I was alive she wasn't exactly friendly with you lot."

Draco chuckled. "I know. It's still strange to me when I really think about it or when I watch her interact with Scorpius. But, it has been wonderful to have her in my life and I wouldn't change a thing if it meant giving up our friendship."

"So you never fancied her?" He asked noticing the tone he had used when he mentioned Hermione.

Draco chuckled. "Merlin, no. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione and I would do anything for her. She is also a very beautiful woman, but I've never felt anything more than brotherly affection for her."

"Oh." Sirius said trying to convey indifference.

"But I have a feeling you don't just feel brotherly affection for her, do you?" Draco asked amused.

"What?"

Draco had been watching him for the past two days. Sirius's eyes followed Hermione whenever she was in a room, and his face lit up when she was near. Draco also noticed how Hermione reciprocated these looks and also saw her blush when she got caught admiring him. They were obviously attracted to each other. "I've seen the way you've been looking at her when you think no one is watching and I've also seen the way she looks when everyone is watching. Just let me tell you now, if you hurt her, there will be a long line of people waiting to hurt you right back." Draco threatened seriously.

"I would never hurt her, especially after all that she's done for me." Sirius said sternly. He knew that if Hermione gave him a chance, he wouldn't ever hurt her. He would treat her the way she deserved.

Draco saw that he was being truthful and hoped he would keep his word. "Good, keep it that way."

Sirius sighed. "Listen, I know we were never close before I went away. Hell, I never got to even meet you before yesterday. But I can see you are not the man I pictured you to be. I know it wont happen overnight, but if we could get to know each other, maybe we could feel more like family."

"I'd like that." Draco said smiling. When it came to family, Draco would much rather have more than less.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Please Review, it helps motivate me and is greatly appreciated.


	7. Overheard

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hermione came back from her parent's home almost an hour and a half later. Having watched the rest of the movie with her Father, and talking with him afterwards she figured it was safe to return home. So she made to leave and promised that she would come by again later that week.

She apparated home and found that there were lights still on in the living room._ Must be Sirius. _She thought silently, knowing Harry never stayed up this late on a weekday.

Hermione hung up her robes, slipped out of her shoes, and padded over to the living room. She found Sirius sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V. with an indifferent expression on his young face. She watched him for a bit, mindlessly flipping through channels, she watched as his face would light up with interest when it came to a channel he thought he might like and then it would turn blank again when he realized it wasn't what he wanted to watch.

Hermione couldn't stop the giggle that came from her mouth when he scowled as he came across the animal channel and it was a special on cats. His head whipped to where she was standing and he couldn't help the small blush wash over his features.

"Hi." She said as he turned off the T.V. and she came to sit on the opposite side of the couch, angling herself so she could see him.

Sirius gave her an embarrassed smile. "Hi." _Shit, how long was she standing there? And why does she smell like cigarette smoke and men's cologne? I thought she didn't have a boyfriend. _He worried silently as he caught a whiff of her as she sat down.

"Waiting up for me?" She asked wondering if that was why he was up so late.

"Maybe." He teased trying to keep his voice free of worry.

"Well, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long." She apologized hoping that she hadn't made anyone else worry about her departure.

Sirius waved her off. "It's fine. Are the meetings always like that?"

"When Ron starts an argument they are. Though, this is the first time I've stormed out." She said recalling all the times they had argued in the past since the last meeting she attended there wasn't an argument.

He frowned. "Really? Why?"

Hermione stayed silent for a minute, thinking of her answer. There had been so many times in the past where she just wanted to say 'the hell with it', punch him, and never look back. However, she loved her friends and extended family too much to do that. So she would always put up with Ron, until Kingsley or someone broke up their fight. This time it was just altogether different.

Ron finally stopped arguing with her over a year ago and then she showed up tonight after only six months and it started all over again. She didn't want to start all over again. She would be damned if she let another three years go by before he stopped with the arguing again. So she left, and she would leave again if he tried anything ever again.

"I don't know. After six months of not having to deal with him and then he acts like that, I knew if I stayed any longer that I wouldn't be able to keep myself from hitting the bastard." Hermione said bitterly.

Sirius snorted at the irony. "Oh, I think Draco took care of that for you."

"What?" She choked out. _What the bloody hell did Draco do now?_

"After you left, you missed quite the spectacle." Sirius said cryptically as her face beautiful face shifted to one of the annoyance that he saw yesterday when he was giving her a hard time.

"What happened?"

"Draco punched Ron in the face. Got his chin and nose in one swing." He said with a smirk at the memory of what had happened.

Hermione sighed with relief that all that all he did was punch him. "Oh Merlin. Is Draco all right?"

"He's fine, I mended his hand and we talked." Sirius said still replaying the memory of Ron getting punched. _I should get a pensieve, just so I could replay that memory for her._

"Is that all that happened?"

He shook his head. "No, Snape and Lucius also threatened him at wand point. After that display, Ron would be clinically insane to try to harass you again." He said grimly and watched as his words washed over her face.

"Let's hope so." She whispered still in thought.

_THEY THREATENED HIM AT WAND POINT? IN FRONT OF WITNESSES? ARE THEY STUPID? _

She yelled inwardly. She couldn't believe that as soon as she left, they took it upon themselves to defend her. Hermione was a grown woman and she could take care of herself. She had even made everyone, especially them; promise her that they wouldn't step in for her. She was angry for their interference, but from what Sirius told her she didn't know whether she should be grateful as well. Since Sirius was now convinced that Ron would leave her alone.

"You okay?" He asked after watching her think in silence for a couple of minutes. Sirius didn't know what to make of her reaction to the news of them coming to her aid.

Hermione shook her head when she heard him ask her a question. "Hmm… oh yes, I'm fine."

"I didn't know you smoked." He said changing the subject, hoping to find an answer to the anxiety that he was concealing from her.

Hermione shot him a confused look. "I don't?"

"Sorry. I just assumed from the smell." He apologized as his fears of another man came to a head.

She watched in confusion as his face darkened slightly at her answer. _Smoke? Where the hell…_

"Oh! I don't smoke, my Dad does. I went over to my parent's house to hide. I hope the smell doesn't bother you." She said apologetically as his face brightened at her answer. _I wonder what he was thinking._

Sirius gave her a wide smile, his gray eyes glittering with delight. "Doesn't bother me at all. It doesn't bother you?" He asked, knowing that women usually didn't like the smell of them.

"No, I like the smell. But only the magical ones, muggle ones make me nauseas." She said, remembering the times her Dad had smoked muggle ones in her presence before she started buying him magical ones, that wouldn't give him lung cancer.

He cocked his head in confusion. "Your Dad had magical cigarettes?"

"Gave them to him for his birthday and he held onto them until my Mum went out of town." She said smiling from the many times that she had asked what he wanted for gifts and one of his answers was always magical cigarettes.

"Why?" He asked, still relishing in the fact that it was her Dad's cologne he smelt and not some irrational boyfriend that his mind made up.

She shrugged. "She hates them. So whenever she goes out of town, my Dad does all the things he knows she doesn't like."

He chuckled. "Your Dad sounds like someone I could learn to like." He said, wondering what Mr. Granger would be like if he ever got to meet the man.

"I'm sure he'd like you as well." Hermione said knowing her Father would love to meet Sirius.

"So Remus and Tonks invited us over to dinner tomorrow. Do you have any other plans?" He asked changing the subject, remembering that before everyone left, Remus came by to invite them both to dinner the next evening.

"Nope. I'm probably going to pay some certain Slytherins a visit tomorrow, but dinner sounds great. I haven't seen Teddy in ages." She said thinking of the small metamorphagus and wondered if he would react similarly to Scorpius when she saw him.

"What is he like?" Sirius asked and the two fell into a light conversation about the son of the other Marauder.

* * *

The next morning Hermione found Harry at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. She hadn't seen him since last night and hoped that he wouldn't question her incessantly about her disappearance.

"Good morning." She said while sliding into the seat across from him.

He gave her a smile with his green eyes glittering with affection. "Morning."

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked because she knew he would usually be at work around this time of day.

"For the same reason you're not at work. Kingsley has put me on Sirius's case as well, I'm going in after I eat to talk some more about when his press conference will be held." He said after swallowing some of his cereal.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Good Gods. How long does it take to set up one press conference?"

Harry chuckled. "Kingsley doesn't want Sirius to lift a finger, so that means getting all of his financials together, trying to get another copy of his freedom papers without any one becoming suspicious, and finding a healer he can trust to give Sirius a look over." He listed and counted the things off on his fingers.

"I know nothing about Sirius's financials, but I do know that we have a copy of his freedom papers here and why not go to Poppy at Hogwarts? I'm sure she can be trusted or easily obliviated." She said thinking of a way to get Sirius's press conference moved up. Hermione knew he didn't like being a prisoner in his own home, even if his own home looked very different.

"I'll have to see if I can find those papers. Poppy does sound like a brilliant idea, but how would we get him into Hogwarts without anyone noticing?" He asked with sincere confusion and shoveled another bite of cereal into his mouth.

"They're in a frame somewhere in this house. I know because I put them in one. And really Harry?" She said giving him a pointed glare. _I really am the 'brains' of this friendship._

"What?" He asked stupidly, giving her a confused look.

"Are you seriously asking me how we should sneak Sirius into Hogwarts. How did we use to get around?" Hermione asked wearily, wondering how her brother had lived this long.

She watched as realization washed over his face and a small rose appeared on his cheeks. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and gave her a sheepish smile. "Invisibility cloak."

"Exactly, or he can shift into Snuffles." Hermione said wondering if his animagus form would still look the same since coming out of the Veil.

"But wont people recognize his dog form?" He asked her as he finished off his cereal and went to put it in the sink.

"Harry he's been gone for eight years. I highly doubt anyone will think anything of it. Especially, if one of us is there." Hermione grumbled. She knew that whenever they went out in public, people would recognize them. It would always end up with people asking them a thousand questions and asking for autographs.

Harry made a face of annoyance. "Ugh, now there's a reason not to go. I swear if I hear 'The boy who lived' come out of anyone's mouth, I will hex them to kingdom come." He said leaning in front of the sink.

She laughed. "I always liked, 'the chosen one'. Had a nice ring to it."

"Thanks for the support, 'brains' of The Golden Trio." He said rolling his eyes at her before giving her a cheeky grin.

"Scarhead." She sneered in her best Draco impersonation.

"Ouch." He said with a hand over his heart and a mock look of pain. "Okay you win. I'll talk to Kingsley about what you said. Anything else while I'm there?"

She thought silently for a moment before coming up with something else. "Ask him about an Order of Merlin for Sirius. I know he got one like Moody and Dumbledore, but now that he's alive, shouldn't we give him one for the living?" Hermione asked, knowing that Sirius would appreciate the honor more than the money that came with it.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Good point. I have to go, so I'll see you later. Oh, and don't think you've gotten out of talking about what happened last night." He said walking over to place a peck on her cheek before heading out to the floo.

* * *

A little while after Harry left, Hermione decided it was time to pay some Slytherin's a visit. So she left a note to Sirius telling him where she went and apparated over the Draco's house.

She landed in the Malfoy's living room and looked for any signs of Draco or Astoria.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She yelled since she was too lazy to venture all over the large house to search for anyone.

"Bedroom!" Hermione heard Astoria yell from the far left of the house.

She walked down the familiar hallways of the house, smiling when she came across pictures of years past and made her way to the master bedroom. The wide door was cracked open and as Hermione pushed open the door a familiar set of blue eyes met her own.

"Hello Hermione."

She smiled widely as she looked over a very pregnant Luna Lovegood who was clad in a maternity shirt and leggings. "Hello Luna, it's so good to see you!" She said walking over to the couch in the large bedroom and gave the blonde a small hug.

"It's good to see you too. Hermione have the nargles been pestering you again? You look tired, you should take proper precautions against them." She said in her regular tone that made Hermione giggle.

"I'll look into that. You're practically glowing, how is the pregnancy going?" Hermione said taking one of her hands and giving it a good squeeze. Luna was taking pregnancy very well and Hermione couldn't have been happier for her.

"Oh, it has its ups and downs, but Severus does his best to be there for me. Poor man has to put up with all of my crying and cravings." Luna said with a small smile and ran a hand through her long blonde locks.

Hermione chuckled at the thought of Severus Snape having to put up with the pregnancy cravings. "I'm sure he knows it's all worth it in the end."

Luna was about to answer but there was a small cough that alerted them both to Astoria's sudden appearance from her closet.

Hermione had to stifle a large round of laughter that threatened to surface at the sight of Astoria. She was in a very poufy pink dress, which was in no way appealing to the human eye. It was covered in tacky rhinestones, lace, and some type of feather boa around the waist.

Astoria looked at them expectantly with her pink-gloved hands at her hips. Hermione's gaze shifted to Luna who looked like she was holding in her laughter as well.

"Uhm…" Hermione started to say, but in all honesty she was at a loss for words. _Whoever made that dress should be shot and if they live, shot again for good measure._

Astoria rolled her blue eyes at the pair of them. "Just say it." She growled.

"Say what?" Luna asked dumbly.

"That I look like a giant wad of cotton candy." Astoria sneered as she looked down at what she was wearing with disgust.

"You don't look like a giant wad of cotton candy." Hermione tried to say convincingly. _Why the hell is she wearing the dress if she doesn't like it? _

Luna shook her head. "No, you look more like a giant pygmy puff. Is that what Daphne was going for?"

_Must be talking about the wedding. Good mother of Merlin, I hope that is not her dress for the occasion. _Hermione thought silently.

"I don't know what the woman is going for! All I know is I refuse to be seen in this crime to fashion, in front of a thousand people!" Astoria yelled shrilly while walking over to the full-length mirror and scowled when she saw her reflection.

"Daphne wants you to wear that in her wedding? Is she mental?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Astoria turned to face them. "Oh she's something alright, but mental doesn't even begin to cover it." She said moving her arms animatedly.

"Maybe the wrackspurts have finally taken over what's left of her brain." Luna said in her usual drawl.

Astoria scoffed. "Then maybe she can go hangout with Lockhart in the loony bin!" She said sarcastically as Hermione and Luna sniggered.

"So Hermione, what brings you over?" Astoria asked sitting on the ottoman across from her.

Hermione chuckled as Astoria tried to tame her dress as she sat down. "I came over to see you and berate your husband." She answered.

"Ah, I see. Is this about him punching the Weasel?" Astoria said giving her a knowing look while brushing back some of the dark brown bangs that were in her line of vision.

"Yes, I don't know whether I should be angry or grateful for his interference. That goes for Severus as well." She said giving a look to Luna who smiled at the mentioning of her husband. _Hmm… I wonder if he's here as well._

"Grateful for their interference." Astoria said and took Hermione's hands with her own. "This thing with Weasley has gone on too long. He finally stopped embarrassing you over a year ago and then you miss a couple of meetings so he decides to start back up again? Unacceptable." She said with a disapproving sneer.

Hermione turned to face the woman next to her. "What about you Luna?"

"Grateful that all they did was one punch and two threats. All three of them are former Death Eaters and I know, from what Severus has told me, that Ron could have suffered much worse from them over the years. But they honored your wishes of not fighting your battles for you. However, there comes a time when even the toughest string snaps. Last night, were three strings snapping." Luna said dryly while rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach.

Hermione sighed. "I guess you both are right."

"Of course we are. So Draco told me your mission is over?" Astoria asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes that made Hermione feel slightly guilty that she had locked herself away for so many months.

"Yes and I'm so sorry for neglecting the both of you. I didn't mean to lock myself away, it just sort of happened. I promise it won't ever happen again." Hermione apologized to the two women and watched as a smile appeared on both of their faces.

"We forgive you." Astoria said as they all embraced in a three-way hug.

* * *

The next few hours consisted of Hermione catching up with her two girl friends. After Astoria removed her horrid Maid of Honor dress, they moved to the living room to talk.

Astoria told her all about the ridiculous wedding plans that Daphne was making her help with. Since their mother was dead and Zabini's mother was working on husband number ten, Astoria was left to help her neurotic sister plan her wedding. So Hermione got to hear about the awful wedding colors Daphne chose, the moronic ice-sculptures, and more importantly the dress from hell.

Then Luna spoke of her months of pregnancy. How Severus tried to treat her like a china doll, doting on her every need, holding her while she cried at ridiculous things, and catering to her disgusting cravings like pickles with chocolate sauce. They were currently deciding on how to decorate the nursery and debating baby names. Severus liked the name Christopher while Luna liked the name Alexander, so they were trying to come up with some kind of compromise.

They all eventually got hungry and went to the kitchen to get a snack together. Hermione and Astoria helped Luna to her feet and together they went in search of food.

They went to the kitchen and found that Severus, Scorpius, and Draco had the same idea that they did. When Hermione saw Draco she narrowed her eyes at him and put on a pretend glare to scare him. She moved forward in Draco's direction, forgetting the other inhabitants of the room.

* * *

Draco watched as she approached him and panicked. He remembered the last time she had that look in her eyes and it ended in him with a broken nose. He needed a shield to protect himself from this woman, so he grabbed the closest thing he could find.

His son.

Scorpius giggled with delight as Draco picked him up and held him up to his face to block his sister from doing him harm.

"Hermione, you wouldn't hit a man holding a child now would you?" He asked from behind his son who was squirming in his hold, trying to go to Hermione.

Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the scene in front of her; a grown wizard hiding behind his two-year-old son for protection.

"Draco…" She started to say, but was interrupted.

"You know the Weasel deserved it. If you don't believe me just ask Severus." He said, his voice muffled by the laughter from the other people in the room.

"Draco put Scorpius down." She said ruffling the small boy's hair in front of her and whispered a hello to him.

"Not until you promise me, that you wont cause me bodily harm." He said giving his Godfather a stern look from the corner of his eye when he heard him chuckle at Draco's expense.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your father is such a coward." She said to her giggling Godson and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I wont cause you bodily harm. So will you please put him down?" She asked softly.

Draco cocked a suspicious eyebrow and slowly put his son back on the floor. Scorpius walked the short distance to give Hermione a small hug on her leg and ran over to sit in his Mother's lap. _This better not be a trick._ Draco thought silently as he crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly.

"I just wanted to thank you both for standing up for me. I know I said in the past that I didn't need your help, but clearly I did since it's been three years and he is still harassing me. So thank you for being there for me. I appreciate it." Hermione said looking from one Slytherin to the other.

She stepped forward and gave Draco a sisterly hug. To say he was flabbergasted at her appreciation was an understatement. He returned the hug and released her. She gave him a small smile before walking over to Severus and doing the same thing. Draco held back a laugh at the peculiar look he received from Severus as he returned her hug.

"Granger, should I be asking you to answer a security question?" Severus asked as Hermione stepped back to look into his bemused black eyes.

She laughed. "Really Severus? I give you a hug and you question my identity."

He clucked his tongue in annoyance. "It's not because of the hug you daft woman. It's because you haven't berated either of us or told us that we shouldn't have done what we did! Though, I'm quite pleased that you've finally realized that our help was necessary."

"Yes it was. From what I hear, the three of you had him shaking in his boots." Hermione said honestly while walking over to the large table and took her place at the head of the table.

Draco snorted as he made his way over to sit by his wife. "More like bunny slippers. Weasley looked liked he was about to piss his pants after Father and Uncle threatened him." He said plucking Scorpius from her lap and placed him in his own.

"If he has even has so much as one brain cell, he won't come near you." Severus said taking a seat next Luna, giving her a kiss on the temple as he sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's hope so." Her words mirroring the ones she said to Sirius last night. She looked from one happily married couple to the other and vaguely wondered when she might be able to have what they did.

* * *

Teddy Lupin was a small child for his age, but Sirius predicted that he would be just as tall as Remus one day. When Remus brought Sirius over to his house, he was welcomed to the sight of Mother and Son waiting for their arrival eagerly on the couch.

The little boy almost immediately jumped off of the couch and found himself in Sirius's arms. Remus murmured something about telling Teddy all about him the day before, but Sirius couldn't have cared less. He was holding his best friend's son in his arms and that was something precious to him.

Sirius had a knack for children. He had always loved children, even his own brother had been wonderful as a baby, but grew tiresome as he grew older due to his parent's poor influence. Being Harry's godfather came naturally to him, and it had only reaffirmed his ideas that he couldn't wait to be a father when the time came.

After hugging Teddy firmly, he set him down and they properly introduced themselves to one another. For the next few hours, they spent their time together doing whatever Teddy wanted. Remus, for the most part, watched on with familial affection as his best friend and son got to know each other.

As the dinner approached, Sirius and Teddy were as thick as thieves. They laughed and played as if they hadn't just met earlier that day. When Teddy was finally tuckered out, they gathered around on the couch and watched the television while Tonks cooking in the kitchen.

"You two seemed to get along well." Remus said idly watching the cartoon playing on the television.

Sirius shrugged. "What can I say? He's a great kid and with the parents he has, I'm not surprised."

"Thank you."

"So he's a metamorphagus?" Sirius asked, gesturing to Teddy, who was sitting in his lap with black hair that was not present when he first arrived.

Remus nodded and let out a small chuckle at their matching hair. "Yes, it causes us quite a bit of trouble when we go out into public. We practically have to memorize what clothes we put him in, so if we leave him on his own, we'll be able to find him."

Sirius let out a small laugh and gave the little boy in his lap a small hug. "So you weren't kidding when I asked if he was a marauder in training. We'll just have to instruct him properly." He said with a wide grin.

"Of course, but if we get caught, I'm blaming all of it on you." Remus said with a small smile at his friend's frown.

"Oi! Why do I always have to take the blame?" Sirius asked faking anger.

Remus was about to answer when the floo activated in the far right of the living room.

* * *

After spending time with her friends, catching up on the many things she had missed while working on bringing Sirius back from the Veil, Hermione floo'd over to the Lupin's for dinner.

She stepped out of the floor and dusted herself off absentmindedly. It was when she heard a familiar voice that she turned around and a wide smile overtook her face.

"AUNT MIONE!" Teddy yelled while climbing off of Sirius's lap to race over to her.

Her smile only widened as she bent down and opened her arms wide for him.

"TEDDY!" She yelled with equal enthusiasm as he entered her arms. He clutched to her fiercely and she matched his grasp as well as she could without hurting him. She lifted him off the ground and gave him a good twirl, laughing along with his giggles of excitement before setting him back down on the carpet to take a good look at him while sitting on her knees.

He had grown since she last saw him, standing now at her knees in shorts and a blue t-shirt. His hair was identical to Sirius's but his eyes were still ones that resembled his father's. He was giving her a wide smile and it was easy to return it.

"What have you been up to?" She asked as his face lit up with excitement.

He started bouncing with enthusiasm in front of her as he started talking in a high-pitched voice. "I played with Sirius today! He's so cool! Did you know he can turn into a dog!?"

She chuckled. "I did!" She said in the same tone he was using, happy that Sirius and Teddy liked each other.

"Aunt Mione, where have you been?" He asked with a small frown on his face as he crossed his small arms at her.

_Oh no, here we go again. I hope he doesn't cry like Scorpius did, that was painful to endure and I don't think I could do it again._

"What do you mean?" She asked feigning innocence.

His green eyes glimmered with hurt. "You've been gone along time."

Hermione sighed and rubbed his small arms in a sign of affection. "I know Moonpie, but I had a mission to do. I'm sorry I've been gone, but I'm back now and I won't ever do something like that again."

"Promise?" Teddy asked searching her face for any hint of a lie.

She nodded. "Promise."

"Love you." He said softly, giving her a grin.

She placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Love you too."

"Now, what are you forcing the two men on the couch to watch?" She said standing up while taking his small hand with hers walking towards the couch where Remus and Sirius were.

"Sponge something." Sirius answered as Hermione sat next to him, Teddy climbing into her lap.

He watched from his seat on the couch as Teddy and Hermione interacted. She seemed to do just as well with kids as he did and could tell that she would be a wonderful mother herself one day. This quality of hers only made him like her more and he was beginning to find himself smitten with the woman. She was the whole package, smart, funny, beautiful, and wonderful with kids. _Easy man, you don't even know if she reciprocates these feelings._

"Bob." Remus said from the other side of him, breaking him from his thoughts.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard the yellow sponge spout off something along the lines of 'hash slinging slasher' and realized she had already seen this one.

"Lovely."

Sirius chuckled at the frown marring her face. "Is that displeasure I see? You don't like watching a talking sponge and his friends?"

"Merlin, no. Scorpius likes this show as well and I swear I know them all by heart." She said moving her hands, making brief contact with Sirius's hand causing a pleasant shiver to run down both of their spines.

"Know them all by heart do you? So which one of them is your favorite character?" He asked trying to distract himself from his sudden arousal. _Fuck! How could she elicit this kind of reaction just by touching my damn hand?_

"Squidward." She answered, focusing on the television instead of what just happened.

"The squid? Are you serious?"

Hermione turned her head to face at the handsome Marauder; she looked directly into his clear gray eyes and smirked. "No, I'm Hermione."

Sirius cracked a smile, while Remus chuckled softly beside him. "Cheeky witch." He purred, causing her to blush.

"You walked yourself right into that one and who did you expect me to say? The pink starfish? Draco says he reminds him of Ron." She said sarcastically and giggled as the two men beside her roared with laughter.

"Dinner is ready!" They all heard Tonks yell from the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was an easygoing affair. The meal was delicious since Tonks, though she was clumsy, was an excellent cook. Conversation was light with a few jokes here and there, but it was mostly spent catching Hermione and Sirius up on the past six months.

Teddy had gone off to play some more before he was tucked in to go to sleep, so the adults sat around the table with a cup of coffee and continued to talk.

"So your mission is done Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I was just immersed in what I was doing, and I forgot to give myself a break." She apologized for the second time that day and realized that her apologies were only halfway over.

"Hermione, if you had anything to do with bringing Sirius back, then I am happy you forgot to give yourself a break. Please don't apologize." Tonks said with emotion thick in her voice.

"Okay. So how's the bookstore?" Hermione asked Remus who was sitting across from her.

Remus shrugged. "Same as usual. Though I could use some help categorizing some new books we just got in."

"I'd love to help." Hermione said smiling as she took a sip of coffee.

"You work at a bookstore?" Sirius asked from his seat beside Hermione.

Remus worked at Flourish and Blotts over the summer holidays when they were growing up. Sirius practically had to drag him out of the bookstore most days, since he had loved the job so much. But he couldn't fathom why he wanted to work there now.

"Yes and no. After the war, with some of the Order of Merlin money I was given, I purchased Flourish and Blotts. I love Hogwarts, but teaching meant being away from Dora and Teddy." Remus said threading his fingers through his wife's that were on the table.

Sirius was still confused. "Why? I know you loved that job when we were growing up, but you bought the place Moony?"

"Because at the time it was cheap and it was a solid investment. Plus buying it means that I'm the owner. I get to make my own hours, order the books I feel are best, and I don't have to worried about getting fired." Remus said in a tone that Sirius easily understood as to stop talking about the subject.

"Ah, I see. So you own the bookstore, are you still an Auror?" Sirius asked pointing at his cousin.

She smiled. "Nope. I'm retired."

"Retired? At your age?" Sirius asked with his eyes wide.

"I loved being an Auror, Sirius. But I love being a stay at home Mum more. I get my retirement check every month along with the investments we've made over the years. So it's not like we are without money." Tonks said indifferently.

"True." Sirius agreed since they seemed to be doing very well for themselves.

Tonks shifted her gaze to the woman next to him. "Hermione, what will you be doing after your case with Sirius is over?" She asked and Sirius was interested in what Hermione's answer would be.

Hermione shrugged next to him. "I haven't really thought about it much. I know Kingsley will force me to take time off, so I'll probably just be spending time with friends and family."

"Force you?" Sirius asked with a chuckle and looked at her profile with confusion.

"She doesn't do well with time off." Remus said with a whisper, as if he were trying to keep her from hearing him.

"I do too."

Remus scoffed. "Then explain why, the last time you had time off, Draco caught you trying to sneak into your office." He said giving her a pointed stare, his green eyes dancing with mirth as Tonks covered a laugh with her free hand.

"See this is why I hate being an Unspeakable sometimes. I physically can't explain myself without harm. I swear I had a good reason!" She said angrily as she crossed her arms in front of her like a petulant child, causing Sirius to laugh.

Tonks nodded. "Sure you can. So what about the time you bugged Severus for him to let you have a part time job at the Apothecary?" She said with a grin.

"I wanted something to do and he had a help wanted sign. He needed help, so I took the job." Hermione said trying to defend herself.

"Why wouldn't you just take the time to sit back and relax?" Sirius asked still chuckling at her antics.

"Because relaxing is only fun for about two days before I start to get bored." She said looking into his eyes and willed herself not to blush as he looked back.

"So what would you plan on doing this time around when Kingsley gives you time off?" Remus asked, giving Sirius a strange look.

"Depends on the amount of time I'm given. I think I would spend time with friends and family first. Then maybe go on a little vacation." She said thinking that some time away could do her some good.

"A vacation?" Sirius asked, not liking the idea of her going away. _Maybe I could somehow get in on this vacation._

"Sure. I take at least one vacation a year, might as well keep tradition and go this year." Hermione said to Sirius who was giving her a peculiar look. _What is he thinking?_

"Where would you go?" Tonks asked her.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Draco, he's always given me good advice when it came to traveling." She said thinking about all the possibilities of her taking a vacation.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione left shortly after they finished their coffee. They promised to come by soon and Remus said he would be seeing them both the next day at Grimmauld.

They floo'd home to find Harry sitting on the couch looking through some papers, his head whipping up at the sound of their entry and crooked smile when he saw who it was coming out of the floo.

"You two have fun?" Harry asked from his seat on the couch.

"I think we did, but I'm dead tired. I think I'll be going off to bed. Night you two." Sirius said giving them both a small wave and slowly made his way out of the room.

Hermione watched him go and stifled a laugh as she sat down next to Harry.

"Teddy must have worn him out today." Harry said relaxing back into the couch and gave her a grin.

"I know, Remus said that they played all day. I think if we could somehow harness all the energy Teddy possesses we could make something useful out of it." She said looking over the cornucopia of papers that occupied the coffee table.

Harry laughed. "Plus Sirius is a big softie, so I'm sure he was tired after spending thirty minutes with him, but didn't have the heart to tell him no."

"Poor Sirius, he didn't stand a chance. So what are all of these?" Hermione asked gesturing to the coffee table with confusion.

"Well, some of these papers are a copy of Sirius's freedom papers that Kingsley gave me. The next are all of Sirius's financial statements, and then there are some forms to fill out for the Order of Merlin you mentioned." Harry said wearily.

"Fantastic. How did it go with Kingsley?" She asked watching him take off his glasses and rub his eyes.

"The press conference has been moved back a week."

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "Because that's when all of the paperwork will be processed for the financials and the Order of Merlin will be finalized."

"That's moronic."

"Tell me about it, but Kingsley can only trust certain people with this information and since this is really all about money, you know what that means." Harry said grimly.

"Goblins, but can't you get Bill to do something?" Hermione asked, remembering that he worked at the infamous bank.

"We are. Kingsley doesn't trust them since we told him what happened in the war." He said bitterly.

"Good, he shouldn't trust them. So what did he say about Poppy giving him a look over?" She inquired while slipping off her shoes so she could fold them underneath her.

"He said that it's a good idea, but he wants us to Obliviate her afterwards." He said impassively.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't trust her to remain quiet. She has a habit of talking about her patients with other staff members."

"Well then, I guess there's nothing we can do about that. So who is taking him to Hogwarts? You?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. You are." Harry said with a smug grin.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, is he going as an animagus or under the cloak?"

"Animagus."

"When am I taking him?"

"Two days at noon."

"Sounds like a plan. Am I to obliviate her?"

"Yes."

"Peachy." Hermione said rolling her eyes at the thought of having to obliviate her. She always hated watching the memories leave people's eyes.

"So where did you go last night?" Harry asked, collecting in on his threat that he made earlier in the day.

She sighed. "Harry…" She started to say but was interrupted.

"No, we are going to talk about this." Harry said firmly.

"I already talked with Sirius, isn't that enough?" She asked hopeful that he would let the subject drop. She had talked about her feelings enough for the day and didn't feel like going through them again.

"Where did you go Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes inwardly. _He's like a dog with a bone._

"I went home to my parent's house."

"How are they?" His face seemed to brighten at the mentioning of her parents.

"Mum's gone to France, so Dad was by himself." She said with a small smile as Harry chuckled softly.

"Oh, so that means 'Mancation'. What was he doing when you got there?" Harry asked.

"Watching an old movie and smoking." She said still smiling at the memory.

Harry laughed loudly. "Good ol' Hugh. I miss your Dad."

"I'm sure he misses you too Harry." Hermione said, knowing how close they got since the war ended. _I'll have to take him with me next time I go visit._

"So why did you run? That's not like you." He asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to start this cycle over again. I don't want to argue with him anymore. I just want him to move on with his life. I don't understand how he can go out with a slew of witches and then not understand why I want nothing to do with him." She said folding her arms across her chest and looked into the eyes of her best friend.

"I think only Ron understands why he behaves the way he does. Even Molly and Arthur do not understand why he behaves this way." Harry said bemused.

"How have they been?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Molly is still her usual motherly self and Arthur still loves his job as head of the Muggle Relations Department. He's been obsessing with a lawn mower this past week when he's not at work. They both have missed you and frequently ask me how you're doing."

"How's Ginny?"

He smiled widely. "She's good. She'd probably be here yelling at you if she weren't doing two-a-days with the team. The Order meeting was the first break she's had in weeks."

"Yelling at me?" Hermione asked nervously, she hated when Ginny yelled at her. It was like a mini Molly Weasley, only worse.

"Oh yes. Since someone has been lacking on their letters lately, Ginny was going to yell at you after the meeting, but she'll just have to wait another week or two." He said giving her leg a playful pat.

"I didn't mean to stop communication Harry, it just happened." Hermione said guiltily looking at her hands.

Harry leaned over and took her hands with his own, forcing her to look at him. "Mione, I know you didn't mean for it to happen and if locking yourself away for months ended in bringing back Sirius to us, then I am grateful for your dedication."

"You are?" She asked confusedly.

He chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, at first I was hurt by your sudden disappearance. How I wouldn't see you for days on end and when I did see you, you were usually asleep or lost in thought, it was like you weren't really there. I missed you Hermione, but I knew that if what you were doing took up so much time and effort that it must have been very important."

"It was."

"I know and I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back for what you have given me. You've given back to me the closest thing I have to a father, and that is priceless to me." He said with emotion thick in his voice.

She rubbed his hands in affection. "You don't have to pay me back Harry. I was happy to do it."

Harry snorted. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that." He said and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thank you again Mione." He whispered.

She squeezed him a little tighter. "You're welcome Harry."

"So did Sirius tell you about what happened after you left?" He asked releasing her and sinking back into the couch.

She followed suit. "Yep, though I am surprised that you did not join in the fiasco." Hermione said narrowing her eyes at him.

He snorted. "Well it wasn't for lack of trying. Ginny told me that if I did anything it would only upset you. Plus I was trying to keep Sirius from hitting him as well."

"Really?" She asked shocked that he would try to stand up for her._ Well he did say he would have hit Ron along time ago if he were alive. Oh what does this mean? _

"Oh don't look so shocked. I've seen how you two look at each other." Harry said giving her a smirk and gave her a look.

She blushed and tried to avoid his gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way he can't keep his eyes off of you when you're in the room and the way you blush scarlet whenever he's near. I may need glasses Mione, but I'm not blind." He said pointing to his round glasses.

_Can't keep his eyes off of me? And have I been that obvious? CRAP!_

"Harry I don't…" Hermione tried to lie, but was cut off.

"Fancy him? Yes you do, and please don't make me bring up the fact you had a crush on him when we were teenagers." Harry said laughing.

She gasped and grabbed a pillow to smack him with. "Harry James Potter, if you say one more word I will suffocate you with this pillow." She growled while hitting him repeatedly. _Oh Merlin, what if Sirius hear him!_

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Mione, it's obvious he fancies you too. I think it's great, you two would be good together."

"He doesn't fancy me Harry. I'm sure he's just not used to seeing me older and I'm probably still the bossy bookworm he knew before he left." She said in denial. Hermione just couldn't picture a handsome man like him liking a woman like her.

"I'm telling you right now that he likes you and the way he looks at you is in no way just adjusting to you being older. Trust me, I'm a man I know these things." Harry said giving her a cheeky grin.

"It's only been three days." She practically yelled and raised her hands above her head. She didn't understand how Harry could see that the man liked her after only three days.

"So? Get to know each other and see where it goes from there." Harry said encouragingly.

"But he's your Godfather." She protested.

He shifted his head as though he was thinking. "True, but he's also old enough to be our age now."

"I don't know Harry." She said softly while shaking her head at him. Hermione refused to buy into the false hope he was trying to give her.

Since Ron, she dated a couple of other men. None of them ever lasted very long and the one man, who lasted longer than the others, left her to go back to America. That was two weeks before she got the mission to get Sirius back from the Veil. She never really minded being single, until she looked around and saw people her age getting engaged, marrying, and starting a family. Like today, she had been around three married couples and she couldn't help but long for what they had.

She had a crush on Sirius before he went into the Veil. He was smart, funny, and very handsome. Now she had brought him back and those feelings came back as well. Hermione knew she was interested in him, but was scared of getting hurt by him.

"Hermione, if you're worried about him hurting you, you shouldn't be. From what he and Remus have told me over the years, he wasn't a playboy in school. The women back then only wanted him for his money and looks, so he never paid them much attention." Harry said as if reading her mind with a look that told her he was being truthful.

She snorted. "You make him sound like a Nun."

"I'm sure he's had his fair share of girlfriends, but I just know he wouldn't hurt you especially after hearing what Ron did. He's a good man Hermione and I'd love to see the two of you happy together." He said giving her a small smile.

"Harry you're very sweet, but I don't even know if he reciprocates my feelings. He's going to have to make the first move because I refuse to make a fool of myself and ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way." She said firmly. There was no way she was going to put herself out there, only to be rejected by him. Hermione didn't know what she would do if she could live with him after that.

"Fine, but if you two end up married with children. I get to say 'I told you so'." He said giving her a smirk, his green eyes dancing with mirth.

"Whatever you say Harry." She said patting him on the head like a small child and laughed loudly when he batted her hand away while joining in on her laughter.

If the two friends on the couch would have turned around, they would have seen Sirius Black sneak up the stairs with a wide smile of his own.

* * *

I am not a huge Spongebob fan, I only like the older episodes, but the one mentioned is my absolute favorite. Squidward is also my favorite character. I don't like dropping a lot of references to pop culture, but I do when they can serve a purpose.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please read and review!


	8. Jealousy

Hello All,

Sorry this took a while, I re-wrote this chapter about four times before I finally got it the way I want it. I ended up just cutting half of it and making it the next chapter.

Hope everyone enjoys it.

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When Sirius said his goodnight's to the two people in the living room, he headed up to his room and slowly shed his clothes while making his way to the bathroom.

He stood beneath the shower, absentmindedly washing his younger body and contemplated the past few days. His friends and family seemed to be doing well for themselves since the war ended.

Sirius had learned so much in the past few days. It was staggering trying to assimilate all the information and then try to reflect on what he had learned: the events leading up to the war and then all of the little details that put everything together including what happened afterwards, who was married to who, and who not to piss off. He could practically feel the migraine coming on just trying to think of all of the information put together.

And then there was Hermione. He had only been around the woman for three days, but he was absolutely smitten with her. She was no longer the gawky teenager and he was no longer old enough to be her father. He had never thought about her much the last time she was alive, because of their age difference and due to the fact that he was severely depressed. She was just the bossy bookworm who was Harry's best friend. They got along well while he was alive, but he was cast into the Veil before he could ever really get to know her.

Now, she was a grown woman and she was everything he wanted in a woman. She was sweet, polite, loyal, funny, wonderful with children and beautiful. But the million-galleon question was, if she would even give him a shot. She was probably very protective of her heart after what happened with Ron, but he knew if she were to give him a chance, he would treat her heart with the care it deserved. _You're getting way ahead of yourself, Black._

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, and the migraine he thought about a few minutes ago reared its ugly head. He let out a large groan and clutched his head while making his way to the bedroom to dress for bed.

Harry and Hermione were still downstairs on the couch when Sirius climbed down the stairs. The two looked as if they were having an important discussion, so he slipped by quietly into the kitchen without bothering either of them.

In the fridge he found a pitcher of water and poured himself a glass. He took a sip hoping that it will calm his fuzzy head, and was pleased when it helped slightly. He hunted through the cupboards looking for some potions and eventually came across an organized box filled with potions. He found the vial marked pain relief and quickly swallowed it.

He sighed in relief as he felt the pain subsiding and put away the box before finishing off his glass of water. He exited the kitchen quietly, noting that Harry and Hermione are still talking on the couch. He kept on walking until his ears perked up at the mentioning of his name.

"So did Sirius tell you about what happened after you left?" He heard Harry ask as Sirius pressed himself against the wall next to the doorframe in an effort to not be seen.

"Yep, though I am surprised that you did not join in the fiasco."

He heard Harry snort and Sirius had also been wondering why Harry remained silent.

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying. Ginny told me that if I did anything it would only upset you. Plus I was trying to keep Sirius from hitting him as well." _Just like James, he couldn't stand up to Lily either._

"Really?" _Why does she seem so shocked? I told her I would have kicked his arse if I were around when he cheated on her._

"Oh don't look so shocked. I've seen how you two look at each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way he can't keep his eyes off of you when you're in the room and the way you blush scarlet whenever he's near. I may need glasses Mione, but I'm not blind."

_Can't keep my eyes off of her? Shit, have I been that obvious? Oh, I can already hear Remus giving me a lecture._

"Harry I don't…" She started to say, but was cut off by Harry.

"Fancy him? Yes you do, and please don't make me bring up the fact you had a crush on him when we were teenagers."

Sirius's eyes went wide with shock.

"Harry James Potter, if you say one more word I will suffocate you with this pillow." He heard her growl and heard feint sounds of a pillow being smacked against Harry as he laughed.

_So she had a crush on me when she was a teenager, eh? That's saying something, since I was a complete and utter mess when she was younger. She also didn't deny fancying me now._

"Mione, it's obvious he fancies you too. I think it's great, you two would be good together."

"He doesn't fancy me Harry. I'm sure he's just not used to seeing me older and I'm probably still the bossy bookworm he knew before he left."

"I'm telling you right now that he likes you and the way he looks at you is in no way just adjusting to you being older. Trust me, I'm a man I know these things." Harry replied.

_Merlin, when did Harry become so observative? I should probably have a talk with him about this thing with Hermione._

"It's only been three days." He heard her yell.

"So? Get to know each other and see where it goes from there." Harry said encouragingly.

"But he's your Godfather." She protested.

"True, but he's also old enough to be our age now."

"I don't know Harry." She said softly and Sirius could hear the doubt in her voice. _Oh, what could she possibly be thinking about?_

"Hermione, if you're worried about him hurting you, you shouldn't be. From what he and Remus told me over the years, he wasn't a playboy in school. The women back then only wanted him for his money and looks, so he never paid them much attention."

Sirius nodded his head at what Harry said. While he was at Hogwarts, the women only wanted him for his good looks and his family's money. He thought that when was disowned and taken in by the Potter's that the women would find him less attractive, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Several women tried to gain his attention and only a few did successfully. However, it usually ended rather quickly when they realized that his friends would always come first. Back then, the saying went 'girls come and go but friendship lasts forever'.

She snorted. "You make him sound like a Nun."

"I'm sure he's had his fair share of girlfriends, but I just know he wouldn't hurt you especially after hearing what Ron did. He's a good man Hermione and I'd love to see the two of you happy together." Harry said and Sirius couldn't help but feel his heart warm at hearing his godson calling him a good man.

"Harry you're very sweet, but I don't even know if he reciprocates my feelings. He's going to have to make the first move because I refuse to make a fool of myself and ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way."

Sirius let a Cheshire cat smile stretch over his face and knew that he had heard enough. He quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs. With the smile still on his face, he walked to his room as he planned on how he was going to make his move on Hermione Granger.

* * *

The next two days were busy ones for Hermione. Her time was divided between her Unspeakable duties and working with Harry to help speed the process of Sirius's press conference.

She and Sirius had also spent more time together over the two days and she found his company oddly comforting. She assumed that it would be awkward spending time with him since she basically admitted to having feelings toward him to Harry, but it was quite the opposite. When they found themselves alone together they talked as if they were old friends. They would make each other laugh and continued to get to know each other. Hermione found herself liking him more after every encounter they shared.

Hermione entered the kitchen to find Kingsley, Harry and Sirius sitting at the table talking. Sirius beckoned her with his hand to come and join them, standing up from his own seat to pull out a chair next to him for her to sit in. She murmured her thanks while she sat and he pushed her chair in. He took his place to the right of her and casually draped his arm around the back of her chair. Hermione tried not to think much of it as Kingsley addressed her.

"Hermione, I was just telling these two about the progress I've made with Sirius's press conference and about the visit to Hogwarts you'll be going on today." He said indicating to both her and Sirius.

"Please, don't let me interrupt." She said apologetically.

He waved his hand dismissively. "As I was saying, Sirius I've arranged for Poppy to give you a look over and once she's done, Hermione you will obliviate her." He said looking from one to the other.

Sirius raised a confused eyebrow. "How am I going move around in the castle? Surely people will raise questions if they see a dead man walking the halls that isn't one of the ghosts they're familiar with."

"You'll be going in your animagus form. They won't think much of a dog wandering the halls, especially since Hermione will be there with you." He said giving Hermione an amused smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I bet." He said giving her shoulders a seemingly innocent squeeze.

Hermione blushed at the contact. "So are we going now?"

Kingsley nodded. "If you'd like. I told Poppy to be expecting you two some time today."

"I'm ready if you are Hermione." He said turning his head to meet her eyes.

She shrugged. "No sense in putting it off."

With that Sirius took his cue and rose from the table as Hermione did. They said their goodbyes and walked into the living room. She offered him her hand, which he took; enjoying the feel of her small soft hand wrapped intertwined in his much larger one.

He noticed her blush and he chuckled before they disappeared with a crack.

* * *

When they landed, Sirius instantly let her hand go as he tried to quell the bouts of nausea his stomach was having. It had been some time since he had apparated and it seemed that his stomach was having a panic attack.

"Sirius, are you okay?" She said as she watched him hold his stomach and bend over. He looked positively green and she regretted not asking if they should have floo'd instead.

He tried to give her a wave of reassurance but found that made things worse. "Been a while since I've apparated Hermione, just need a minute so I don't toss my lunch all over the bushes." He said looking at the grass in front of his face. _Dear Merlin, please don't let me throw up in front of her. I don't think I could live that down._

After a few minutes of Sirius taking deep breaths and willing the nausea away, he slowly straightened himself. Hermione looked concerned as she stood a few feet away from him, wringing her hands in front of him.

He managed to give her a crooked smile to ease her worry. "I'm good, do you think I should transform here or the when we get farther ahead?" He asked hoping that it wouldn't offset his stomach again. He had transformed while playing with Teddy the day he went to visit, but he didn't know how he would do now that he had added apparition into the mix.

"Here, since there's no telling who might see you if you don't change now." She said softly, still searching his face for any indication that he didn't feel well.

He nodded as he straightened his clothes and gave her a pointed look. "Okay, but fair warning. If someone calls me the Grim or Lassie, I will not be in control of my actions." He said sternly, and fought back a smile as she giggled.

"Okay Snuffles." She said still giggling when he gave her a wolfish grin.

She watched as he transformed in front of her into the black shaggy dog she had missed. She bent down to pet him and ran her hand through his black fur.

"I missed you boy." She murmured looking into the brown eyes of the dog and pecked him on the forehead, forgetting for a moment that this was Sirius she was talking to.

_She missed the dog version of me as well?_ He questioned silently as his heart beat erratically at her confession.

Hermione rose to her feet and brushed the left over grass off of her jeans. "Let's go boy." She said to him and together they trekked on the path to Hogwarts.

* * *

It felt strange to walk into Hogwarts with her four-legged friend next to her. She hadn't been back to Hogwarts in quite some time and it always felt like home, but now she was walking with Sirius. She watched as he padded next to her, looking in every which direction as they headed to the infirmary.

She saw a few people and ghosts who stopped to stare at the scene in front of them. A few times Sirius would bark in their direction, scaring them and causing Hermione to chuckle. It was as if they had never seen her or a dog before.

Sirius felt as if he had finally come back home as he trotted next to Hermione. He behaved like a first year as he took in his surroundings. He could tell where some parts of the castle had been re-done and others had remained the same.

He too had noticed the strange looks he received from some familiar and not so familiar faces. He barked at some as if to say 'bugger off' and simply ignored others. He would look up to find Hermione watching him on occasion and give her a dog like smile that caused her laugh.

They rounded the corner of another hallway where the infirmary was just at the end of the hall. Sirius noticed a pale young man with shaggy golden blonde hair in a purple dress shirt with a black tie give the pair of them a strange look as they walked by. Sirius looked back to Hermione who was looking absentmindedly at the portraits they were passing and shrugged inwardly as they continued to walk on.

"Hermione?" The man asked from behind them.

Hermione had been looking at some of the newer portraits as they were walking to the infirmary. She hadn't seen the man who walked by her, nor did she see Sirius give her a questioning look. She was snapped out of her portrait gazing as she heard her name being called. She turned around to see one of her friends smiling broadly at her.

"BJ?" She questioned as the blonde man walked over to her as the clicking of familiar boots echoed through the hallway.

"Hermione!" He said joyfully as he engulfed her in a hug and spinning her around as they both laughed.

He set her down and she watched as his yellow-green eyes give her a look over. "Where have ya been kid? Been back for three weeks and seen everyone but you!" He asked giving her a pout like an injured child.

_Who is this guy? _Sirius wondered from his place on the ground as he watched the woman he had feelings for laugh and smile with the man in front of them. He willed himself not to growl at the stranger.

"I've been busy at the Ministry and what about you? You know friendship works both ways." She said sending him a playful glare.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I sent owls marked with both Draco's and your name on them while I was away. Then when I went to visit him and asked him about you, he said that you were busy workin' on some kind of a mission. Told me that while I was on vacation, you were doin' the exact opposite. Workin' constantly for six months? Kid, I don't know where you find that kind of energy." He said giving her a cheeky grin causing her to chuckle.

She rolled her eyes still smiling. "It must come from all that energy you waste from being lazy."

He cackled. "Now there's the Hermione I've come to love. Been here only five minutes and she's already insultin' me." He said looking at Sirius and then back to Hermione. "I didn't know you got a dog."

_Yes, the dog that will bite your arse off if you make even one move on her. _Sirius thought silently as he began to ponder all the ways he could maim the man in front of him.

Hermione looked over to Sirius and she saw that his dog eyes were baring holes into BJ. She stifled a laugh and turned her gaze back to the blonde's. "He's a new edition to the family, I'm actually here to have Poppy give him a look over." She lied.

BJ snorted. "Your having Pomfrey look over a dog? Always said you were an strange one, best not let Trelawney see him, she'll be predictin' all kinds of bullshit for weeks." He said wearily as she chuckled.

"Trust me when I say she is the last person I want to run into. So how was Germany?" She asked.

He groaned. "It was utter rubbish. Couldn't understand half of what the pricks were saying, and then when it came time to harvest ingredients, they didn't know beetles from roaches. It was an absolute nightmare." He said wiping both of his hands across his face dramatically.

"Well I'm sorry the trip was a bust."

He gave her a mischievous grin. "Oh it wasn't a bust, but we can talk about that later. I've got a ton of things to do before dinner tonight. Speakin' of which, will I be seein' you there tonight? Been awhile since either of us have gone to dinner." He asked folding his hands in front of his chest and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, I am. Astoria told me that if I missed one more, that Narcissa was going to kidnap me and bring me to dinner herself." She said teasingly.

BJ chuckled. "Oho, well at least it isn't Papa Malfoy making the threats." He said giving her a wink.

_Papa Malfoy? So he can call Lucius that, but I can't call him Lucy? WHO IS THIS GUY? _Sirius screamed inwardly as he patiently waited for 'BJ' to leave.

"True." She said with a smile.

"So I'll see ya tonight?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course." She said with a nod and hugged him before they started to walk away.

"Good, see ya then kid. Hope the pooch checks out well." He called from over his shoulder as they headed to their separate destinations.

* * *

As soon as they were in the safety of the Infirmary, Sirius shifted back into his human form. Before he could question Hermione, they were met with Poppy giving them both a big hug and welcoming them back to the school.

Sirius was seated immediately and Poppy began working her wand over him. They spent several minutes in a comfortable silence before Poppy went to go find something in her office. Sirius took this opportunity to question the woman sitting across the room about her mysterious friend.

"Who was that?" He tried to ask keeping the jealousy out of his voice.

Hermione cocked her head at Sirius's tone and wondered what he could be thinking. "Benjamin Summers, BJ for short. Slughorn just retired, so BJ took his old job as Potions Master."

"How do you know him?"

"After the war, there were many transfer students from Durmstrang and he was one of them. He was sorted into Slytherin and he became fast friends with Draco. I became friends with him by association and we've been close ever since. He's also Scorpius's Godfather." She said plainly.

When BJ came to Hogwarts, she really didn't know what to make of him. He was a pain in the arse to most people unless you were his friend. He was a trouble maker who liked to pull pranks at others expense, mirroring Fred and George's antics. But he only did it to people whom he felt had wronged him or his friends. He once turned a Gryffindor boy green when he heard him saying bad things about Draco. He was a loyal friend, but a cunning Slytherin at heart. It took the boy six weeks to turn back to his original skin color since BJ said there was no anti-dote for it.

BJ was a good friend to her ever since he and Draco found friendship in each other. He was constantly joking around with her and making her have fun. She couldn't count the number of times he had found her in the library and convinced her to help him with one of his newest schemes. He reminded her of Ron in the way he ate, but not in the way he worked. He may be the laziest person she knew when it came to work, but he always got the job done and did it well.

"Have you two ever dated?" Sirius blurted out, severing her of her thoughts.

She snorted and looked at him as he gave her a questioning look. "Sorry. He has been in love with the same woman since he was fifteen, her name is Lola and she is a wonderful woman." She said with a cocked eyebrow at his somewhat relieved expression. _What is going on in that brain of his?_

"So he's married?" He asked happily since he now knew that the man wasn't a threat to him. _Shit, I need to talk to someone about this. I don't think that it's normal to be this jealous of men who may or may not have dated Hermione._

"No, Lola wants to be a healer and she's still in school. She told him that she wanted to finish school before they got married." Hermione told him.

"Oh, well he seemed nice for a Slytherin." He admitted. When Sirius looked past his blatant jealousy, he knew that the man he saw her with was nice to her and seemed to make her happy, which wasn't a common characteristic of the Slytherins he once knew.

"He's nice to his friends, but trust me you do not want to make an enemy of BJ. He's a bit like Fred and George when it comes to pranks, but his are far worse."

Sirius smirked. "Sounds like an alright guy to me."

"I'm sure you two will be swapping stories in no time." Hermione said knowing that the two pranksters might actually get along.

Poppy came back into the room carrying a muggle stethoscope and began listening to Sirius's heartbeat. He shot Hermione a bemused look to which she had to bite her lip from laughing out loud.

Poppy pulled off the stethoscope and placed it on the metal stand beside her. "Alright dearie, there seems to be nothing wrong with you at all. Your age now is twenty-four and there seems to be no dark magic at play. It's as if you've been given a Renovatio potion." The older woman said happily and it brought a smile to both Sirius and Hermione's faces.

Sirius clapped his hands together in excitement. "Wonderful, thank you Madam Pomfrey."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Nonsense, I was happy to help. Is there anything else I can do you for you two?" She said looking between them.

Hermione knew this was her chance. "Actually, Poppy my eyes have been bothering me, could you just take a look at them." She said rubbing her eyes with her hand.

Sirius cocked his head at her in confusion. _What is she talking about? _

Poppy nodded. "Of course, let's have a seat over here." She said rising and then patting the stool she had just vacated as she took a seat beside Sirius on the bed.

Hermione made her way over to where Poppy indicated while slowly reaching inside her back pocket to put her wand up her sleeve. She hated putting her wand back there, but it was necessary for what she was about to do.

Poppy cupped her head with her hands and looked deeply in Hermione's eyes. Hermione slowly slid her wand out and pointed it at Poppy.

"_Obliviate." _She said harshly.

She watched the memories of this event leave her mind as her eyes widened and then fluttered closed. Hermione stood and helped guide the woman to lay flat on the bed while Sirius grabbed her legs and placed them onto the bed.

"Time to go." Hermione said looking at a stunned Sirius.

* * *

BJ is based off of another character from a different universe, care to venture a guess? ;)

Next one will be up faster than this one. Just need some feedback, please review.


	9. Dinner

Hello All,

This fic has hit a 101 reviews and I am absolutely thrilled at that fact! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, followed, and that continues to read my story.

You guys are awesome.

Now onto the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hermione and Sirius arrived at Grimmauld place with a pop. They quickly made their exit after she obliviated Poppy, not wanting to run into any one else.

Trying to come down from the rush of adrenilin, Hermione flopped down into one of the chairs in the living room. Placing an arm over her eyes and trying to calm her heartbeat. _I'm acting like I killed the woman, rather than wiped her memories._

Sirius watched her with amusement. He was not expecting her to obliviate Poppy without warning and he practically had to run to keep up with her pace when they were leaving the school. He sat himself down on the chair opposite of hers and sunk into the leather.

"You know next time you decide to go all James Bond, you should give a man some notice." He teased while propping his feet on the coffee table.

She removed the arm from her face and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I saw an opportunity and I had to take it."

"You sound like an old pro." He said giving her a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "In a way I am. I obliviated my parents, then after that I went to Auror training where there were crime scenes with other people I had to obliviate. I've learned that it is easier when you catch them off guard."

"So what made you want to become an Unspeakable? I figured you would become an activist for Magical Creatures after the whole S.P.E.W. thing." He asked remembering her fourth year in school when she was constantly fighting for house elves rights.

He didn't have the heart to tell the girl that the house elves really liked their jobs and always had a good laugh when Harry would tell him about how the elves responded to her.

Hermione blushed at the mentioning of her old organization and was dumbfounded that he got the name right. "I'm surprised you got the name right." _Nobody ever gets it right._

"How could I not? I vaguely remember the times you would yell at Harry and Ron." He straightened himself on the couch and gave her the best impersonation he could muster. "It's S.P.E.W. not spew!" He said in a high pitched voice and laughed at the glare she was giving him.

She playfully pulled a pillow from behind her and threw it at the man across from her. "I do not sound like that!" She said shrilly and tried to hide the smile at the bark of laughter that escaped him. _It's good to hear him laugh again._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dear." He said sarcastically still grinning at her. "So tell me, what led to you becoming an Unspeakable?"

"Well, you hit the nail on the head with the Magical Creatures thing, but it just didn't work out. After the war, I realized that I liked solving puzzles. I enjoyed solving things that nobody else could, even though the process is completely maddening, it really is worth it in the end. So I did some research and found that Unspeakables did what I was looking for. Long story short, I did the necessary training and then I was made an Unspeakable." She explained to the handsome man across from her.

"So how.." He was about to ask her another question, but the sound of Remus calling them both brought them to their feet.

"Hermione? Sirius? You home?" Remus' voice echoed through the house as his footsteps grew louder.

"In here." They both said.

Remus entered through the kitchen and stopped in the doorframe when he saw them. "How'd it go you two?"

"Fine." They said in unison and Sirius chuckled when he noticed the small blush on her cheeks from again saying the same thing at the same time.

Remus nodded thoughtfully and turned his green eyes to Hermione. "Harry and me are going to barbeque if you'd like to stay. I know it was suppose to be a guy night, but it would be alright if you'd join us."

"Oh Remus I'd love to, but I have plans already. Speaking of which, I need to get ready. Sirius we can talk later, yeah?" Hermione said looking from one Maruader to the next.

"Of course."

"See you two later." Hermione said with a little wave and headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

Hermione landed with a thump on the ground outside the front door. The Manor looked much less menacing in the evening sun and she sat where she was for a while, looking up at the house she once feared. Lucius and Narcissa were constantly changing the wards and she hadn't been to dinner in a very long time, so she chalked her rejection into the house as a sign that the wards had been changed.

Her curly hair blew over her face as the wind picked up and she slowly crossed her linen clad legs out in front of her. Her gaze lifted upwards as the monster of a front door opened and light from the inside leaked out, a narrow frame standing within it.

Lucius Malfoy stood at the door looking down at her. His expression was one of well hidden amusement. "Miss Granger, please raise yourself from my doorstep instead of sitting there looking like a lost duckling."

She rolled her eyes at the familiar drawl. "I wouldn't be out here if some people didn't change their wards as much as they do their underwear."

She saw a ghost of a smile wash over his face before slowly offering her a hand. He pulled her up as she muttered her thanks and together they stepped into the house. When the door closed behind them, Lucius led Hermione to his office up one flight of stairs and towards the back of the house.

Books lined almost every available wall space in his large office as they sat down in two chairs around the fireplace. Lucius got them both a drink and it was comfortably silent. They hadn't spent this kind of alone time since before her mission and she was sad to admit that she was frightened at what he might have to say to her.

She knew that he had stood up for her, but she didn't know what his motive was for doing it. Their relationship hadn't been easy over the years and after she almost got herself killed for Draco, things had been much better between the two of them since he finally realized that he could trust her. Now she wasn't sure if things would remain the same before she locked herself into solitary confinement or if she was back to square one with him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company? It's been quite some time since you've made it over to the Manor." He asked as he set his drink down on the coffee table in front of them turning his head to meet her eyes.

She followed suit and nerviously figeted with the hands in her lap. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"I wanted to apologize for not being able to show up for dinners and just my hermitic behavior. I wasn't thinking about my family and how hurt they would be by my actions." She said seriously as she looked into cold silver eyes.

"Apology accepted. Though I do feel the need to tell you that your absence was not so hard on me as it was Scorpius. Being a grown man and a former Death Eater, I can sympathize when a mission consumes your life. However, your godson is merely a child who felt as if your truancy was his doing. I trust that you won't be doing something like that again?" He asked with an impassive expression.

"No, having Scorpius cry into my neck was enough to put things into perspective for me." She replied, her heart clenching as she remembered the small boy sobbing into her neck.

Lucius nodded his head slowly before speaking again. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Surely you didn't come here an hour before dinner just to apologize." He said cocking a suspicious pale eyebrow.

"I also wanted to thank you for standing up for me at the Order meeting. I know that I specifically asked everyone not to, but given the circumstances, I'm grateful that you three did it. From what I've been told, Ron would have to be a completely dense to come near me again." She said with a soft smile as he smirked widely.

"He would be dense, moronic, stupid, idiotic, foolish and a complete pea-brain to even so much as breathe in your general direction. However, you do not have to thank me for doing what was necessary. As I've said before, we may have hated each other in the past, but we have worked through our issues for Draco's sake and I do find your company rather entertaining. You may not be blood, but you are family. We protect our own." He said with a small smile and Hermione was instantly relieved. _He did it because he thinks of you as family. You won't be starting all over with him. Oh, but what do I do now?_

She had hugged both Draco and Severus, but Lucius was a completely different story. She had no idea if the man would let her hug him, so she stayed in her seat giving him an appreciative nod and was puzzled when he began to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked with a frown.

"I was waiting for the hug that Severus told me to prepare myself for. It seems he owes me some money." He said in amusement as his gray eyes danced with mirth.

"What?"

He chuckled again at her confusion and she glared at him. _What is he laughing at and what money is he talking about?_

"When Severus and I had lunch yesterday he told me that you thanked both him and Draco, then gave them both a hug. He told me to prepare myself for the hug and thanks as well, but I thought you would be too nervous to actually give me the hug. Severus disagreed and we made a bet." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

She laughed at their childishness, not at all offended by their bet. "So what do you get now that you've won?"

His smile grew to a wicked grin looking like a child who had just done something naughty. "He has to wear pink robes at the next family dinner."

Just the mental image of Severus Snape, the real man in black, sporting pink robes made her roar with laughter. He must have been overly confident in her giving him a hug and she had no idea why. But one thing she did know was that Severus would be angry as hell when he learned the results of their bet tonight.

* * *

Harry, Remus and Sirius were outside by a smoking grill, sharing a beer and laughing. They were having a good time with their 'guy night' and Sirius was enjoying every minute of it. He didn't care that he couldn't leave the house with the exception of Remus', he was happy to stay in if it meant spending time with his best friend and godson.

When the burgers were done, he went inside gathering everything they'd need to make them the way they wanted and headed back outside. He went to the picnic table that the two other men were already seated at on the porch, and set down everything he had. They quickly began eating and made conversation in between bites.

It was when they were done eating and Sirius sent the various items to the kitchen that the conversation got a bit more serious.

"So how are you adjusting to being back?" Remus asked curiously across from him.

"It's strange being back, but I am grateful to be here. I'm still trying to process all the information I keep learning, it's staggering how much has changed." He replied honestly.

Remus took a sip of beer and nodded thoughtfully as he swallowed. "War does that. How are you holding up being confined to the house? You can come visit me when you want, but you've never liked being cooped up."

"Honestly, I don't mind as much. The house looks completely different from when I left, and I don't relive horrid memories every time I turn a corner or go into my room." He shifted his gaze to Harry. "You and Hermione did a wonderful job on the house, it looks amazing. I especially love the portrait that has replaced my mother."

Harry chuckled from his seat next to Remus. "That was all Hermione's doing, I just told her what I liked and didn't like. I'm happy you like the place, and your…" His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. "Merlin's saggy balls I should have known she was up to something!" He said loudly as Remus and Sirius exchanged a confused look.

"Huh?" Sirius asked dumbly.

"When we first started remodeling the house, I told her she could touch every room except yours and Regulus's to preserve your memories. I was still dealing with your death and didn't want her to do anything just yet. So she let it be and we redid the house." Harry said, his eyes unfocused as if he were reliving a memory.

"Okay?" Remus asked both confused and a little annoyed at the riddle he was telling them.

Harry gave them both an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, let me explain. Four months ago she came to me in a right state, babbling about needing something to keep her going. She asked me about redecorating your room and honestly I was just happy to see her home, so I let her. She was done in two days and when I asked her why she needed to redecorate your room, she told me 'that I'd know why when the time came'. Well the time has come and now I know." Harry said calmly as he brushed a hand through his unruly hair.

Sirius was lost in thought at learning what Hermione had done for him. _She obviously wasn't going to give up bringing me back if she redecorated my room, but why? Why did she need to redecorate it, if she was so determined that she would get me back. Merlin, I wish she were here to answer these questions. _

"So how was the field trip?" Remus asked him, severing him from his thoughts of Hermione.

He shrugged unimpressed. "It was fine. Do you two know of a Benjamin Summers?" He asked, eager to know more about the man Hermione was talking to earlier that day. He believed what she told him, but wanted more information.

Remus cocked his head. "You mean BJ, yes of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when we were at the school, Hermione ran into him and I didn't have a clue who he was. Is it just me or has the woman surrounded herself in Slytherins?" He asked earning a laugh from Harry.

"I know how you feel, but they take care of her like family and that is all that matters to me. She still has people who aren't Slytherin's in her life and as long as she's happy, so am I." He said pushing up the bridge of his glasses higher on his nose.

"So what can you tell me about this guy?"

"Well he's a pureblood, Draco's other best friend besides Hermione, kind of eccentric, loves a good prank, and took over Slughorn's post as Potions Master." Harry answered, ticking off things with his fingers.

Sirius nodded to indicate that he was listening, trying to ignore the peculiar look Remus was giving him. "Hermione mentioned a woman named Lola?"

"Lola is his girlfriend. They've been together since they were fifteen. She's kind of shy compared to him, but she is a nice woman. Luna seems to get on with her best."

"He mentioned Germany?"

"Lola had to complete part of her training in a different country as part of her program, so he went with her. He went as an embassador to Hogwarts and collected ingredients for the school." Harry replied again but before Sirius could fire off another question, Remus held up a hand to pause them.

"Why are you so interested in him?" He asked clearly bemused at why he was asking so many questions about a man that he wasn't even introduced to.

Sirius inwardly cringed at being caught asking too many questions about the man. He knew Remus could practically smell a lie, so he calmed his heartbeat and talked trying to keep his voice level. "When he approached Hermione today, I had no idea who he was. So I…"

Harry and Remus both started shaking their heads, instantly knowing that he was lying, but it was his godson who spoke. "No, no, don't even start to lie. It's because he likes Hermione and he felt threatened. Even though I'm sure Hermione told him that he has been in love with his girlfriend for ages." Harry said in amusement as he narrowed his green eyes at Sirius. _Fuck, he knows. Play it cool._

"I uh…" Sirius said rubbing his stubbled chin as he struggled to find the right words. _Way to go, now they definetly know that you fancy her. _

"You like Hermione?" Remus asked softly, clearly shocked at what Harry said.

Sirius sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"Sirius, if this is just some passing crush, end it now. Hermione has been through enough and the last thing she needs is you breaking her heart further." Remus said in an authoritative manner.

"This isn't some passing crush Moony." Sirius said truthfully.

The more time he spent with Hermione, the more he liked her. She was really something else, unlike any other woman he had ever met. She had been through hell and back, but she was still full of life. It made him have hope that one day he could be as well adjusted as she seemed to be.

"Then what is it? Please don't tell me you had feelings for her before you went into the Veil." His friend asked with an accusatory glare.

Sirius made a face of disgust. Hermione was a beautiful grown woman now, but back then she was just a gawky teenager and he was not into pedophilia in any shape or form. "No, I didn't. When I saw her at the Ministry I had no idea who she was. All I saw was a gorgeous woman, but then she told me who she was and that changed everything. I know it hasn't been very long, but I can tell that I could grow to love her. She's smart, funny, beautiful, great with kids, and someone who I trust implacably. She is also not a woman after my money, or looks. I know she isn't perfect; apparently she's a workaholic bookworm who can't cook. But none of that matters to me if she would just give me a chance." He admitted, looking between the two men he called family.

"Your serious? No pun intended." Harry asked with a small smile, clearly okay with the idea of him dating his best friend.

"Yes I am."

"Padfoot, if you really feel that way, then I am happy for you. Merlin knows that you deserve someone who will make you as happy as I am with Dora. But you should know that if you hurt her, what happened at the Order meeting will be a million times worse. I love you like a brother, but if you hurt Hermione there will be hell to pay my friend." Remus said grimly with a look in his eye that told him that he wasn't exaggerating just for dramatic effect.

"I'm well aware. Draco has already given me the warning." He answered before taking a sip of his beer in hopes that it would calm his nerves.

"Draco did? You told him?" Harry asked.

"No, he figured it out for himself. Said that I gave myself away by my facial expressions when she's around. Just like Harry said "I can't keep my eyes off of her"." He said quoting Harry and let out a bark of a laugh at the blush that rose on his godson's cheeks.

"You heard us talking?" He asked looking at the table, avoiding Sirius's eyes.

"Of course I did, I'm a Marauder." He said with a cheeky grin and raised his glass to Remus who returned the gesture.

"So you know Hermione fancies you?" Remus asked after taking a drink.

"I know that she wants me to make the first move, which is why I need your help." Sirius replied pointing from one to the other.

"Our help? Oh no, you are leaving me out of this. I refuse to meddle in this situation." Remus said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

Sirius rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh Remus, always the voice of reason."

"Would you expect anything less of me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Never." He replied sarcastically.

"I'll help." Harry piped in excitedly and Sirius laughed loudly as Remus started to cough violently. Harry's admission clearly causing Remus to choke mid swallow.

"Harry!" He exclaimed still coughing.

Harry looked at him innocently as he tried to hold back his laughter. "What? They both deserve happiness and if they can find it in each other, I am more than willing to help. But I do need to speak my mind. Hermione is like my own sister and I love her. You are my Godfather and I love you as a second father, no offense Remus." He said giving him a good pat on the back as his coughing fit ended.

"None taken. I've always felt like the fun Uncle." He said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yes, fun Uncle Remus, has a nice ring to it, eh?" Sirius said cheekily to his best friend and snickered when he received a glare from his friend.

"As I was saying, I love you as a second father and your death was particularly hard on me. You will never truly know just how happy I am to be sitting next to you and you will never truly know just how grateful I am to Hermione for giving us another chance to be a proper family." Harry said and Sirius could see the emotion on his face.

"Me too son." He replied, reaching across the table to give his hand an affectionate squeeze.

Harry continued on. "My point being is that I love you both very much and I do not want to be put in the middle if something happens. Hermione is very loyal when it comes to friendships or relationships, I know she wouldn't cheat, lie, or purposely hurt you. That is just against her nature. I need to know that you won't cheat, lie, or hurt her either. I need to know that this thing you feel for her is the real deal. Could you see yourself married to her? Having kids with her? I know it's only been a few days, but these are important things to think of before you make your move on her." He said humorlessly.

Sirius nodded while his brain soaked in all the things Harry was asking of him. "I know."

"So could you, because if you can't, then you shouldn't even be thinking about starting something with her. Just take a moment, close your eyes, and please think about what I'm asking you." Harry pleaded.

He did as he was asked and closed his eyes. It wasn't very hard for him to picture falling in love with the curly haired woman. He knew it wouldn't happen over night, but he would enjoy every moment leading up to it.

Marriage was something he hadn't thought of in quite some time. He had always wanted to get married. He wanted to have someone that he loved and loved him in return to make that kind of commitment with. Over the years he had seen his fair share of marriages, and knew exactly what kind he wanted which was the complete opposite of his parents.

He also wanted kids. When Harry was born, he knew he wanted a son of his own. He wanted to be a father, a good father. A father that would always listen to whatever his children had to say without judgement, that would encourage them in whatever they aspired to do, protect them no matter what and would love them fiercely. He wanted to be what his father wasn't.

When he added Hermione in to the mix of his thoughts, he felt a smile wash over his face. He could picture marrying her and then having children. Maybe have a son or daughter of his own, maybe a little boy with curly black hair and brown eyes or a little girl with straight brown hair and his gray eyes.

He could also picture taking in a child that wasn't from his own flesh. He had always felt strongly towards adoption since the Potter's took him in at sixteen. He considered them his real family and didn't know what he would have done if they turned him away. He wanted to give another child the opportunity at a better life like he received.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes to find the two men opposite of him looking at him expectantly. He fought back a chuckle at their expressions and turned his gaze to his godson.

"Harry, when I close my eyes I can picture myself falling in love with her. I can picture getting married and having kids. I can picture us having the opposite of what my parents had. I would never do anything to harm her, but that doesn't mean that if we get together that we won't fight. But when that happens, I will do my best to keep my temper in check." He said sincerely, knowing that relationships were not all sunshine and rainbows. Relationships took time and effort, but if they were meant to be, they would work out in the end.

"What about the Malfoys and her other friends? Would you be able to get along with them for her sake?" Remus asked this time.

Sirius fought back a groan at the thought of being friends with Slytherins, but was aware that if Hermione was friends with them, that they must not be all bad. "I'm not going to lie, this new found tolerance of all people Slytherin is still unusual to me. However, I understand that if we were to become a couple, then I would have to learn to accept them and maybe befriend a few. I don't think I could ever learn to love Lucius or Severus, there's just too much history there. But I would be civil and polite for her sake."

"Nobody is asking you to love them, but tolerance is something you'll have to become accustomed to. Especially since she is Scorpius's Godmother." Remus said stating the obvious.

"I know and that means making peace with Draco, which I already have. I told him when I was mending his hand, that if he wanted too, we could start behaving more like family. He agreed. I've never had anything against him, except when Harry told me that he was bullying him. But now you two seem to have become friends and I can't hold that over his head if you don't." He said looking to Harry.

"My resentment for him is gone. If you two can behave like the family you are suppose to be, then I am happy for the both of you."

"So when are you going to talk to her about your feelings?" Remus asked folding his hands across his chest.

"I have no idea. She might fancy me, but what company could I be to her? Azkaban broke me and drove me near insanity. Then when I came here and couldn't leave the house, I became depressed. Drunk myself into a stupor I don't know how many times. I was a complete and utter wreck. Of course I hid it well when it came to seeing you all on holidays or at Order meetings, but when I was alone I had my own demons to battle. I'm afraid I might be too broken and jaded for her. I don't want to burden her with my baggage." He answered bitterly.

"Sirius, you will not burden her with your baggage. If she accepts you then she accepts all of you, Azkaban included. Hermione is not one to spook easy, I think the rescuing you from the Dementors and the Veil prove that. I also think that the six months she spent researching and isolating herself from everyone is also a good indicator that she clearly cares about you." Remus said softly.

"There's also the fact that Hermione is a very caring person. She won't pity you or just say something to try to make you feel better. She will work with you through whatever it is that you are going through and not pass judgment. She's not a saint, but she is a good listener. " Harry said reassuringly.

"How do you know for certain?" Sirius asked doubtfully. _How do I know she won't leave me if I let her in?_

He watched Harry take a deep breath before speaking. "Because when you died she was the only one that was really there for me besides Remus. Everyone else was busy with their own lives, they were saddened by your death, but they had other things to worry about." Harry paused as his voice choked with emotion and he took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't and your death ate at me for a very long time. She helped me through it, not by mollycoddling me or just saying things that would make me feel better, but by being whatever I needed her to be. When I was in denial she helped me research the Veil when I tried to find a way to get you back, when I was angry she let me yell at her until I was blue in the face, when I was sad she held me, and when I was ready to talk she listened." He said taking off his glasses to rub a stray tear that fell on his cheek.

"Harry, I'm…" He tried to apologize as his heart clenched in watching his godson full with hard emotion, but was cut off.

"My point is, if you are worried Hermione will reject you because of your past and demons, you shouldn't be. If she was, then we probably wouldn't be like family let alone friends. Because Merlin knows if there is anyone here that has more issues than you, it's me." He said giving him a watery smile and the other two men laughed at his wit.

"Okay, I'll go for it." Sirius said confidently, but was anything but on the inside. _I will kill them both if she flat out turns me down._

"Brilliant, now what is the game plan?" Harry asked animatedly, practically bouncing in his seat next to Remus.

Remus laughed at his enthusiasm. "Harry this is planning a date not Quidditch."

Harry clucked his tongue in annoyance. "I know that, but what is he suppose to do? Just walk up to her and say, Hermione I think your beautiful want to go out for some fish and chips. I think not." He said sternly.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea." Sirius said as the cogs turned in his head about how he was going to ask Hermione on a date.

Remus snorted. "What are you talking about? That's a horrible idea!"

"No just listen…"

* * *

What will Sirius do? Up next is the Malfoy family dinner and Severus finds out the results of his bet with Lucius. Please Review.


	10. Unicorn

Hello All,

This chapter took forever to write and my eyes are practically bleeding from staring at this chapter for far too long. So here it is and I will be editing any mistakes tomorrow, right now I just want to get this chapter out there.

I got a PM about having a tumblr and I do have one, it's ceebreeze88 (original I know) so there is that. I do follow back and will answer questions if you ask any.

I also have a Pottermore account, MoonstoneKey3974. I am a proud Slytherin so add me if you like, maybe one of you can help me learn to duel properly.

So there's where you can find me if you want and here is the next chapter!

Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Hermione and Lucius continued to talk for another hour or so before they realized that dinner had started without them. When they walked into the voluminous dining room, they went to their respective seats as the rest of the family were chatting animatedly around the table as they ate their first course.

She took her seat in the middle of BJ and Scorpius, folding her napkin in her lap as she took note of the empty seat next to him.

"BJ, where is Lola?" She whispered before ruffling Scorpius' hair in a greeting and laughed softly when he gave her an affronted look as he fixed his hair back.

"Well, hello to you too." BJ said sarcastically, turning in his chair to give her a familiar peck on the cheek. "She couldn't make come, her stepmother called and said it was urgent."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry she couldn't make it." She said apologetically before digging into her Cesar salad.

She felt him shrug next to her. "No worries kid. I got you to keep me company."

"So what have I missed?" She asked soflty, trying not to interrupt any conversations already going on.

"Nothing really, just the same old stuff. But Draco did say you were goin' to tell me somethin' important, but it had to wait until you were here." He said and Draco gave her a sheepish look from across the table.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you have permission from Kingsley or are you trying to kill us?"

"Permission from Kingsley of course." He said smugly as he finished off his salad.

She sighed wiping her mouth with her napkin, turning in her chair to face him, his yellow-green eyes looking at her expectantly. "Sirius Black is back from the Veil."

It took him a minute to figure out whom she meant. "Potter's Godfather?"

She nodded, thankful that everyone else was busy talking amongst themselves. She didn't know how Lucius and Severus would react to hearing Sirius's name at the dinner table.

"And how did that happen? Thought that thing was the gateway of death, not take you for a little while then spit you back out." He asked confusedly.

"We can't tell you that, but since you're part of the Order we did have to tell you that he is back."

His face turned to one of recognition. "Ah, I see. So there was an Order meeting, that's why I'm getting regurgitated information. When do you think Kingsley will allow me back in?" He asked with a crooked grin, his eyes shinning with mischief.

Draco chuckled. "When you stop turning people's goblets into spiders." He admonished.

BJ cackled loudly, causing the rest of the table to grow silent. "Oh spiders, you know I love 'em. I can still see the look on fire crotch's face as he ran around the room screamin' like a banshee tryin' to get them all off of him!" She elbowed him in the ribs as she tried to fight off a laugh at the memory of Ron's despair. That occurrence was the reason she asked everyone to let her handle him herself, since BJ took it a little too far.

"So how did the meeting go? Did the Weasel try anythin'?" BJ asked, but it was Severus who answered from his place on the other side of Draco.

"He did and he was handled accordingly." He said with a smirk.

She heard BJ cluck in annoyance. "You let him help you?"

Hermione scoffed at the notion. "I didn't let him do anything. I left the room and the three of them," She said pointing to the three smug looking men at the table, "took it upon themselves to come to my rescue."

"So you tore them a new one later right?" BJ asked with mock cheer.

Severus chuckled. "If you count an apology and a hug as tearing us a new one then yes."

"You did what!?" He roared and she cowered in her seat, wishing she could hide behind Scorpius as Draco once did.

"I hate to interrupt, but since we are on the topic of hugging," Lucius said with a smug grin from where he was sitting at the head of the table and looked to where Severus was sitting, "Severus, you remember our bet don't you?"

Hermione saw his black eyes narrow at him. "Yes."

"Well, it's time to pay the piper old friend, you lost." He said folding his arms out in front of him, puffing his chest out in a manly fashion.

"What?" He asked clearly shocked and whipped his head to look at Hermione, his long black hair flipping with his movement. "You didn't hug him?" He asked glaring at her.

She bit her lip and cringed at his tone. _Lovely, now I'm going to have two Slytherins mad at me, just freaking peachy! _

"No." She answered weakly, looking to BJ for help, but he simply shook his head vehemently at her as if to say 'you're on your own!'.

"No?" He looked at her with slow fury building in his features. "NO! You're joking! You can hug me, but not him? The one time I put my faith in your Gryffindor bravery and you can't even hug the man?" Severus all but growled at her as she tried to decide whether she was now either scared or incredibly amused by the expression of total outrage on his pointed face.

Lucius was now loudly laughing from his end of the table. "Face it, Severus. You're going soft and you'll be even softer after next month's dinner." He said with a wink and raised his glass to the pair of them.

"Absolutely not. Granger, get up and hug the man!" He ordered his voice was achingly familiar to when he used to bully her around in school.

"Now, now Severus. A bet is a bet. It's far too late for her to save you now." Lucius said darkly with a devilish grin.

Hermione watched as Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in clear exasperation at the situation he was now in. "Why in the name of Hades didn't you hug him?"

She assumed that he was talking to her. "Honestly? Because we don't have that kind of relationship! I just got him to like me, I wasn't about to hug him unless I knew he wasn't going to hex me six ways to Sunday." She said to the dark haired man who merely rubbed both hands on his face in response as Luna rubbed one of his shoulders soothingly. She knew that he was positively livid at what he was going to be forced to do and only hoped that Luna was able to calm him down.

"Hermione, just for future reference you don't have to be afraid to hug me." He said amusedly as Narcissa smacked him on the shoulder for his obvious dig at Severus.

"So what does he have to do next month at dinner?" Astoria asked curiously, Draco nodding that he too wanted to know what his Godfather would have to do.

Lucius shook his head. "Oh, that is definitely going to remain a surprise."

"I'll get you for this." Severus threatened harshly.

"I look forward to it." Lucius answered.

But before they could go any further, Narcissa rose from the table, her elegant robes flowing with her as she held her glass in one pale white hand. "If you two are quite finished behaving like children, I'd like to make a toast." Hermione reached to get her own glass, and noticed that dinner had been set out in front of her in the midst of all the anger around the table.

"It's been quite a long time since we've had everyone at the dinner table, with the exclusion of Lola. I'm sorry she couldn't be with us tonight." She apologized for continuing on. "However, we have all but one with us tonight and I am thankful for that. It is good to have the family almost all here and I propose a toast that it never goes this long again. To family." She said and the rest of the dinner occupants followed along in the toast.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, the sun was high in the sky and she was cocooned in her navy bedding. Sensing the lateness of the day, she rose from her bed a little too quickly and was greeted with a dizzy feeling that flooded her head.

She stretched lazily and managed to swing herself out of the bed. She stood in a long, hot shower to wake herself up before she threw on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants and sauntered barefoot down the set of stairs to reach the first floor.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs when she spotted Sirius in the living room, lounging on the leather sofa clad in navy button up shirt and tight jeans that hugged his legs that were crossed at the ankles on the coffee table.

Sirius sensed Hermione's entry into the room and slowly turned around to give her a dazzling smile. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

Hermione blushed at the term he used, but was surprised when he said afternoon. She stepped down the last step and made her way over to the sofa. "What time is it?"

Sirius whipped his head to look at the watch on his wrist. "Almost two."

"Bugger." She said, silently berating herself for sleeping in so late. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"Neither can I, otherwise I would have made lunch." Sirius said with a chuckle as he looked at Hermione.

He had spent the rest of last night, plotting with his godson and best friend about how he was going to get Hermione to go out with him. They had talked well into the night before finally coming with a plan that would ultimately end with Hermione being Sirius' girlfriend. But from there it was all up to him to see how far their relationship would go and that was only if she said yes in the first place.

As Sirius was musing silently, Hermione noticed the breakfast spread across the coffee table and she wondered where it all had come from. The Sirius she had known had never cooked before. Harry had to have been at work given the time, so she knew that he hadn't done this for her. She raised her eyes to Sirius and her facial expression alone was enough to ask her unspoken question.

Sirius shrugged. "You missed breakfast. And who am I to let you miss the most important meal of the day?" Sirius said picking up one of the plates and passed it to her before he served himself on another one.

Hermione accepted the plate and sat herself down next to Sirius. "I don't remember you ever cooking before. Why are we eating in the living room?" She asked picking up a piece of bacon, testing to see if it was edible and was delighted when it tasted better than she had anticipated. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. And how could I have cooked in the past? Every time you or Harry visited it was with Molly in tow and she barely let me pick up a spoon let alone a spatula in the kitchen." Sirius responded almost bitterly. _Damn woman took over my own freaking house. _"Live a little Hermione, eating doesn't always have to be done in the kitchen." He lied with a playful smile.

The truth was he was going to bring her breakfast in bed, but then began having second thoughts halfway up the stairs. He was having an inward battle when he heard her rustling around in her room and panicked placing the food in the living room for safe measures. It was only five minutes later that she came down the stairs and he was beyond grateful that she didn't catch him on the stairs fighting with himself like a lunatic.

Hermione laughed at his tone as she took a piece of toast and placed it on her plate while Sirius served himself a helping of eggs. "So where did you learn to cook?" She asked curiously, knowing that many purebloods didn't know where the kitchen in their own home was, let alone cooked their own meals.

"I learned from Remus. After we graduated from Hogwarts, he moved in with me and got tired of making food for the both of us since I refused to have a house elf." Sirius said after swallowing.

Her eyebrows rose at his admission, but she decided against asking him why. "Two men in the kitchen, how manly."

"Oi! I don't hear you complaining." He accused pointing his fork at her and felt his heart skip a beat as he heard her giggle. _Merlin why does that sound so wonderful?_

"And you won't, this is good Sirius." She said appreciatively as she took a bite of her pancakes.

He fought a smug grin at her praise. "Thank you. So how was dinner last night?"

"It was good. It's been a while since I've been to dinner, so it was just a relief that no one was very angry that I've all but ignored them over the last couple of months." She said after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

She had spent the rest of the night at dinner catching up with her second family while eating some divine food. It went well, until Severus and Lucius brought up their ridiculous bet again. She swore that she had never seen two grown men bicker so much about pink robes. Of course, she was looking forward to the next dinner and had already planned to bring a camera. She just hoped she lived long enough to develop the prints.

"Why did you do that?" He asked curiously, it was a question he had wanted to ask for days, but had never found the right opportunity to do so.

Hermione shrugged. "It didn't start out that way, but then after two months of research with no tangible results, I grew more determined and unknowingly started to isolate myself from anything and everything that wasn't Veil related. It wasn't until the day you came out of the Veil that I realized just how much I had distanced myself from everyone." She said sadly, the feeling of Scorpius crying onto her neck forever burned into her memory.

Sirius nodded and asked another question that he had thought of last night. "Harry said that you redecorated my bedroom, may I ask why?"

Hermione fought a blush and placed her empty plate on the table. "That day I came home was a bad one for me. I was at a complete dead end in my research and I couldn't shake the feeling of failure that loomed over me. I came home early from work and went straight to your room. I needed to remind myself of why I was working as hard as I was and why I couldn't quit my mission." She paused to take a breath and he placed his empty plate next to hers in a daze as he waited eagerly for her to continue, happy that he was finally getting some answers from her.

"I don't know how long I spent in your room, flitting through your things before I reassured myself that I was going to get you out of the Veil. And then it hit me, the rest of the house was different, but your room was still the same. I knew when you came back that you wouldn't want to return to your old room exactly the way you had left it, so I got the green light from Harry and remodeled it. To me it was something that signified that I was going to get you out." She said softly, hoping that he wasn't mad that she had gone through his things.

Sirius was stunned by her confession. He couldn't believe that she had been so determined to get him out of the Veil. Her redecorating meant that she must have been dead set on bringing him back, but he needed further reassurance that his suspicions were right.

"So if you hadn't succeeded this last time…" He started to say, but was interrupted.

"Then I would still be working my arse off to get you back." She said sternly.

He let out an uncertain sigh. He was touched that she clearly cared enough to kill herself over bringing him back, but that was really no way to live. "Hermione, not that I'm not grateful, but you shouldn't have been killing yourself over me. I'm really not worth it."

She frowned and placed a hand over one of his. "Of course you were worth it Sirius, don't ever doubt that."

Sirius felt his heartbeat rise a little faster and battled a blush that threatened to surface at her saying that he was worth saving. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for all you've done for me. You're practically my guardian angel." He said only half-teasing, since she had saved him twice. _I wonder if she'll let me call her angel as a nickname, she didn't seem to like being called 'Hermy.'_

"Sirius, you don't have to repay me for anything, I was happy to help." She said with a smile, trying to get him to smile along with her. She didn't like the uncertainty etched on his face, it reminded her too much of the Sirius that she had seen in her fourth and fifth year.

"There must be something I can do." Sirius asked persistently while he secretly hoped she asked for a date, but the rational side of his brain told him that there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"Well, now that you mention it, you can tell me a funny story." She said happily. _Maybe that will make that look of his face disappear. It always worked on Harry._

His lips twitched in amusement. "A funny story?"

"Uh huh." She said nodding in encouragement as she saw his face brighten a tad.

"What an odd request, but alright." He said thinking until he finally came up with a story, his face forming into that famous smirk she had come to find devastatingly attractive.

"Did you know Remus used to have a tattoo on his arse of a purple unicorn?" He said folding his arms across his chest as Hermione burst out with laughter.

"He did not!" She said still laughing.

"Oh yes he did. It was sometime over the winter holidays when we were in our seventh year. James, Remus, and I were terribly bored and got hammered at one of the local muggle bars. I don't remember whose idea it was to get tattoos but I do remember fighting with Remus when he told us he wanted a purple unicorn. We tried to tell him over and over again that it wasn't a good idea, but he just kept telling us that it was going to be badass." He said with a chuckle before continuing on. "So we let him get what he wanted and then the next morning, when he found out, he was absolutely livid. Yelling at James and me that we had better find a spell to get rid of it or he would kill us both. So we found a spell and got it off, but I'll never forget just how badly he wanted that unicorn tattoo in the first place."

Hermione and Sirius both laughed loudly when Sirius ended his story. "I cannot believe he got a unicorn tattoo. Oh that's just insane, I cannot picture Remus Lupin with a unicorn tattoo."

"Neither could I, but I don't think I'll ever be able to un-see that tattoo." He said with a fake shiver.

Hermione giggled at his exaggeration. "So what did you and James get?" She asked curiously.

"James got a small phoenix on his shoulder blade and I got this." He said pointing to the inside of his wrist to the small Celtic symbol that she recognized as luck. "Though I still think Remus had the best one out of the three of us."

She gave him a small smile before vanishing the plates in front of them to the kitchen to be washed. "Speaking of Remus, I'm surprised he hasn't stopped by already." She said referring to how Remus had been over almost daily since Sirius's return.

Sirius gave her a look of uncertainty and shrugged his shoulders. "Must be busy at the bookstore or home with Tonks and Teddy."

Hermione smiled. "Ah, yes little Teddy Lupin. You two seemed to get along pretty well when we all had dinner together. How did you win him over so fast?"

Sirius laughed and stood up, turning so he could face her. "It's easy when you can do this." And before she could ask what he meant, she watched as he turned into his animagus form. She blinked in shock, continuing to stare at him. Of course she had seen him in his dog form before, but the dog he was now seemed healthier and happier. Not at all like the dog she had been around when he was living in a dank cave or had just escaped Azkaban.

Padfoot was a large dog with a wide build and large paws like some kind of wolf. He had a limber body with trimmed shaggy black fur that trailed along his body, fanning out around his chest. His muzzle was narrow and his ears resembled one of an Irish Deerhound. She looked into his brown eyes that were boring holes into her as his bushy tail swung between his thick legs.

He watched her asses him and gave her a happy bark as his tail continued to wag. He spread out his front legs and lowered his head to her. _Come on, I know you can't resist the urge to pet me._

Hermione hesitantly reached out her hand since this was completely different than when they were at Hogwarts. She had forgotten then that it was Sirius she was giving affection to and now that she was fully aware of whom he was and felt awkward.

Sensing her hesitancy he leaned forward so that the crown of his head rested against her palm. Hermione curled her fingers around the soft familiar black fur and let her hand drift through the hair towards the back of his ears down to an indention of his neck.

Hermione chuckled when she felt a hum of approval that erupted from his chest. "So you like that do you?" She said curling her fingers to run her nails a little harder over the area.

_Yes I like it. Merlin, this woman has heavenly hands. _He thought silently as he tilted his neck farther and farther as she worked her way down. When she reached his chest, he stretched out and rolled onto his back.

Hermione looked at him from her spot on the sofa before she let out a laugh of exasperation and slid off of the sofa and onto the rug that rested on the hardwood floor. She got down on her hands and knees beginning to pet him from heat to toe.

However, when she reached a certain spot on his body he let out a yip before turning back to his human form. "Okay, I think that's enough." He said out of breath as he leaned forward and grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Hermione asked, concerned about why he had suddenly transformed.

He shook his head. "Not exactly."

She cocked an eyebrow in surprise as she tried to think of why he had behaved so strangely and then it hit her. "You're ticklish?" She said softly before letting out a bell like laugh.

"I might be." He said hesitantly, silently hoping she wouldn't try anything. _I'll never forgive myself if I squeal like a woman in front of her._

Hermione laughed again when she caught the look of anxiety written across his face as cautious gray eyes were looking at her as if she was about to pounce. "Sirius, I'm not going to tickle you, but I can't promise I won't in the future."

Sirius gave her an amused glare before looking down at his tattooed hands that were still holding Hermione's. He flexed his fingers and realized that his rings had fallen off when he transformed. He let go of her hands to look around the room to see that they had made their way underneath the sofa.

As they both rose off of the floor to sit back on the couch, Hermione watched as he slipped one ring that she recognized on his middle finger on his right hand and the other one she didn't recognize on his left thumb. "Why do you wear these?" She asked, reaching out to take his hands within hers.

She looked down at his hands and looked at both rings with curiosity. On his middle finger sat his family ring, she had seen it before he went into the Veil, but never this close. It was similar to Draco's with the wide silver band and family crest. But instead of the Malfoy family crest it was the Black family crest and then instead of a square green stone the crest sat on it was a square onyx color.

The other ring on his thumb was a simple sterling silver, with the words ' Once a Marauder, always a Marauder' engraved in a small elegant print. She smiled and looked up to see him giving her a peculiar look she couldn't place before speaking.

"Well, one is my family ring and the other is sort of a friendship ring as girly as it sounds." He said looking into her golden brown eyes that danced as she laughed at his joke. _Circe, she is beautiful._

"You have a friendship ring? Since when?"

Sirius chuckled. "It was a gift from James after we graduated. Made them himself and always threw a fit afterwards when he caught one of us not wearing them. So over the years I've worn it off and on depending on my mood." He said fondly.

"I've never seen Remus wearing it." She said confused.

"He wears it around his neck on a chain." He replied amusedly, remembering how much Remus complained about looking like some kind of cult with matching rings. Saying that if he had to wear it, that it would be hidden from public view.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "And the family ring? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious as to why you wear it."

"My Uncle Alphard gave me this ring on my seventeenth birthday. It's sort of a tradition amongst purebloods. So I wear it because of tradition and because I quite like it." Sirius said twisting the ring absentmindedly on his middle finger.

"I see, but don't purebloods usually get them when they are sixteen? I know that's when Draco got his." She said and then instantly wanted to take her words back. _HE RAN AWAY FROM HOME WHEN HE WAS SIXTEEN YOU DAFT CHIT!_

Sirius saw the look of horror cross over her face and held back a laugh. She obviously thought she crossed a sore spot with him. "Hermione it's okay, that was a long time ago."

"Sorry, I don't mean to bring up bad memories." She said sheepishly, but Sirius waved his hand dismissively. He knew that since he was going to try to have a relationship with her, then this would have come up eventually. _Might as well get it over with._

"The summer before I turned seventeen my parents sat me down and told me that it was time to grow up. They told me that they would no longer tolerate the people I called my friends and were going to take me out of Hogwarts since I had disgraced the family name by being sorted into Gryffindor in the first place."

Hermione's eyebrows rose practically off of her face at his admission. She just couldn't picture Sirius not going to Hogwarts.

"They were going to send me to Durmstrang and then when I came home for Christmas holidays, I would take the mark. After I did all that, then I would receive my family ring and also another kind of ring. My parents said that I was going to be married to either one of the Parkinson sisters or my dear cousin Narcissa depending on if she agreed to marry Lucius."

"That's horrible." She said in shock. Hermione knew purebloods were strange, but this took the cake. Narcissa was a wonderful woman, but given that she was his cousin was not an ideal situation.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "It was. After that, I was just so angry and knew that I couldn't do what they were going to force me to do. So I packed my trunk, got my broom, and snuck out the window to take off my motorcycle. I headed straight to James' house and have never regretted it since."

"So how did James' parents take you moving in with them?" Hermione asked cautiously, not knowing if she was overstepping a line with him.

"They took me in with open arms. I practically lived with them already and considered them my parents. Hell, they made me call them Mom and Dad after I moved in, so as far as I knew they were my family along with my Uncle." He said running a hand through his hair, and then a thought hit him.

"You know I've never told anyone the whole story before, not even James or Remus." Sirius said as a small smile flashed across his face as he looked her over, not finding an ounce of pity or masked judgment. She was simply listening to him and he realized that was why he had told her so much. _Harry and Remus were right._

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I'm just a good listener."

The pair sat in silence for a while before Sirius broke it. "Hermione."

"Yes?"

"All this talking about my family takes me back to a bad place. Do me a favor and distract me." Sirius told her honestly.

When his family was brought up, his mind instantly went back to all the horrible memories that were lodged in the recesses of his mind. And given what he was recently told about Regulus, it made some of the memories even worse. He needed to know that Hermione could bring him out of this darkness because if she couldn't then there really was no hope for them as a couple.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you a story or we could watch television?" She asked knowing exactly what he was asking for when he wanted a distraction.

She had seen the look he was currently wearing many times on Harry throughout the years and was more than willing to help him through the darkness that was currently making an appearance in his brain. She cared about Sirius and the crush she had on him made it harder for her to see the masked pain on his face.

"You know, besides a few select stories, I haven't heard many about you and Harry through your school years." He said conversationally and was happy when she complied instantly, spouting off a story with enthusiasm.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius spent an unknown amount of time talking on the sofa. She did most of the talking; narrating her little adventures with gusto and was pleased when he seemed to be enjoying himself. She didn't know how her head ended up resting on his shoulder, but didn't remove it when she realized how comfortable she was.

"I can't believe you, Hermione Granger, turned yourself into a cat." Sirius said letting out a loud laugh for what had to be the hundredth time that day.

She had pulled him out of the bad place and into one where there was laughter and happiness effortlessly. He now knew that she was perfect for him and it was taking a lot of effort on his part not to kiss her senseless as her head rested lazily on his shoulder, her curly hair tickling the side of his jaw.

"It wasn't my fault! I bet you can't tell the difference between a cat hair and a human one just by looking at the two." She said smacking him on the knee.

Sirius let a chuckle escape from his chest, but before he could answer the fireplace roared and lit up. They watched as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, dressed in his Auror robes, and gave them a look before a knowing smile was cast at Sirius.

"Hello you two." He said while dusting himself off.

Hermione shot him a confused look. "Why are you home so early?"

"I'm not home early." He said kicking off his shoes and taking a seat in the nearest armchair.

"He's right, it's almost six. We've been sitting on this couch for four hours." He said with a glance at his watch, placing his arm softly on her knee.

"Four hours? What the devil were you two doing for four hours on the sofa that doesn't involve the television?" Harry asked good-naturedly.

Hermione sighed, taking in the smell of Sirius' intoxicating cologne. "We were just talking." She said simply.

"About?"

"She told me some stories about you guys at Hogwarts." Sirius said happily giving Harry one of his famous smirks. "Hermione here mentioned a certain bath with a ghost."

Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "You really had to tell him that story?"

"Yes, it's funny!" She said with a laugh at his mortification.

"Funny, eh? Like how your boggart turned into you holding up a failing grade on a Potions Exam." He replied folding his arms in front of him in a smug manner giving her a cheeky grin.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, Merlin. Really?" He asked giving her a sadly amused look from the corner of his eye as she nodded into his shoulder.

Hermione frowned at Harry whose green eyes were glittering in humor. "Okay no more embarrassing stories." She said giving him a glare.

"Hey, you're the one who started it." He said raising his hands in surrender. "So I'm starving. Help me with dinner?" He asked looking at Sirius with a pleading look.

"Sure, son." He said as he got up slowly from the sofa.

As Sirius followed Harry to the kitchen, he looked over his shoulder to give her a subtle wink, knowing that when the next opportunity presented itself he would ask her out.

* * *

Oh and the opportunity isn't far off! Hope you all enjoyed it, please review!


	11. Aloha

Miss me?

So sorry for the long update, this chapter gave me some difficulties. I wrote it one way and almost updated it a few days ago, but I read it over again and I really didn't like it so I started from scratch.

I've recently come across just some poorly written fanfic's and they've inspired me to try to write mine better.

However, I still cannot find a BETA! So there will be some errors in here since I am only human and in DESPERATE need of a nice BETA who will help me. So if there is anyone out there who would like to help me PLEASE PM me!

So I'd like to end my little rant by saying that no matter what, I will be finishing this story. I hate it when stories I like are left unfinished so I would never do that to the readers who like this one.

Again, I sadly own nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Hermione couldn't help but feel the stares and whispers as she and Luna stepped into a Muggle baby furniture store. She had agreed to help her pick out things for the baby with Luna the other night at dinner, since Severus was busy at the Apothecary as of late and because Luna wanted another woman's perspective.

The two women browsed high chairs, changing tables and baby cribs, making small talk while they shopped.

"So tell me why you're wary of buying a crib again?" She asked looking at a black wooded crib that she knew Severus might like.

"Severus has his from when he was a child. He wants to fix it up and use it, then he could pass it on to our son when he has a child of his own." She said absentmindedly as she continued to look with bored interest at the cribs they were surrounded by.

Hermione smiled. "That sounds sweet."

"Sweet yes, but he wants to restore it with his own two hands." Luna said becoming distracted as she saw the beginning of a long line of baby strollers of all shapes and sizes.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Do you not remember the last time he tried to fix something the muggle way?" Luna said turning to face Hermione, her blue eyes shining with a memory.

Hermione shook her head. _I can't even remember what I wore yesterday, let alone the last time Severus tried to fix something manually._

"The TV cabinet! Remember how determined he was to do it the muggle way and then when he couldn't figure it out after a few hours he ended up setting the whole thing ablaze!" Luna said animatedly as recognition washed over Hermione.

When Severus and Luna had first moved in together at his new house, Hermione took him to go shopping for a TV since he was in desperate need of a new one and she was really the only one who had a lot of experience in Muggle London. So they went to the store that Hermione was familiar with and Severus preceded to bully around a very nervous salesman while Hermione tried to keep her laughter at bay since the poor man didn't stand a chance with Severus Snape.

His intimidation paid off when he not only got the salesman to lower the price of the TV, he got him to throw in a TV cabinet for half price as well. They took both back to the couple's new home and when it was time to build the cabinet, he was adamant about not using magic, saying that it wouldn't assemble the thing the right way.

So Hermione left him to put it together and not even three hours later she received a patronus from Luna that he had set the parts of the cabinet on fire in a fit of rage. He ended up reversing the fire spell and put it together magically in the end, but a few days afterward when Hermione saw him, he was still in a snit about not being able to put the thing together.

"Oh yes, the infamous TV cabinet. Yeah, he was a raving lunatic for two days, but that was something he had to put together. You don't think that restoring the crib or fixing it would be easier since it's already put together?" Hermione questioned.

"I think he can restore it, but whether it's done with or without a slew of colorful curse words or flames is a completely different story. Maybe he'll employ Lucius for assistance if a problem arises." She said in a hopeful tone that made Hermione burst out with laughter.

"Lucius will probably be just as bad as he is! I've never seen that man do anything by hand unless it was absolutely necessary!"

Luna giggled softly. "Must you ruin my false hope that this will end all hunky dory?" She replied sarcastically, unimpressed with the strollers and made her way back to the cribs, placing both hands on the black wooded one that Hermione had previously been looking at. "Don't get me wrong, I have faith that he will restore it to perfection. But that doesn't mean I can't have a backup plan in case he just says to hell with it if he can't get it to look the way he wants it to."

Hermione nodded as Luna waddled around the crib and gave it a good look over. She shook it to see how stable it was, moved the side down to see how easily it would go down, and at one point she put her ear to one of the bars as if she was listening to it like a doctor does with a stethoscope. Hermione would have found this strange if it were anyone else, but this was Luna so she just let her do her thing. "So what's the plan?" She asked giving the price tags a look over.

"The plan is simple. I am going to buy this crib just in case we need it. I am in no way saying that Severus will be incapable of getting the crib to look the way he wants it, but in this instance I'd rather be safe than sorry. However, I know that if I bring it home it will hurt his feelings, so I'm sending it to Dad's house. So really everything will be fine." She said with a shrug and waved a saleswoman over to the area.

Luna gave the woman instructions on where to send it and handed her a credit card. "So what do you think will happen?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly? If Severus doesn't incinerate the crib first, I think he'll be able to get it to look how he wants. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She answered taking the credit card back from the saleswoman and putting it back into her purse.

* * *

After they exited the baby store, they browsed a few clothing stores as well. They picked up some items for the baby as well as Luna since she was now in the six month of her pregnancy and getting bigger everyday.

Hermione sat fiddling with her mobile phone while Luna tried on some maternity clothes. As odd as it sounded she found herself envious of Luna sometimes. She and Severus were so happy together, they had found love in each other and now had a child on the way. It still took her by surprise at times that the sour man that use to teach her was now happily married to the odd blonde she had come to find as a good friend over the years. They way they were when they were together was as if they had life figured out and if they didn't they did a hell of a job hiding it.

Luna walked out of the dressing room clad in the clothes she had came in and was holding only half of what she went in there with. "I'm as big as a hippogriff." She pouted.

"You're not that big. Besides, pregnancy looks well on you." Hermione replied warmly.

Luna smiled softly. "Thank you Hermione. I do love being pregnant. It's just the getting bigger and the delivery part that I'm not so keen about. You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough."

Hermione snorted reflexively. "Not bloody likely."

"You don't want children? You're so good with them Hermione, please tell me you will at least have one of your own." Luna pleaded with her big blue eyes.

"I do want children." She said honestly, biting her lip.

The only person she had ever discussed having children with was Ron and it was one of the very few things they agreed on as a couple. They both agreed that they wanted one or two children and were both open to adoption. They both loved Molly and Arthur since they were wonderful parents, but they had no aspirations to follow in their footsteps.

"But I need a husband first." She said jokingly breaking herself from her thoughts as she responded to a text message from her father.

"Sirius is single and from what I remember, you use to have a crush on him when we were teenagers. Plus, from what I was told, the Veil de-aged him so it wouldn't be that scandalous of a relationship."

Hermione gasped and snapped her phone shut with a loud clap. "LUNA!"

"What? It's not like anyone here knows who I'm talking about. It's a muggle store, Hermione. I could talk about Harry and nobody here would bat an eyelash." She said reassuringly.

"Are you being intentionally dense?" The brunette hissed in response.

"Huh?"

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead in annoyance. _Cannot hit a pregnant woman. Severus would hex you to hell and back. Plus this is Luna, she's known for this kind of thing._

"Well, it's obvious you must fancy him since you reacted so strongly and still have not answered my questions. Besides he probably fancies you as well." Luna said twirling a blonde lock through her fingers idly.

"I think combination of nargles and pregnancy hormones have eaten the logical side of your mind." Hermione replied trying not to reveal her true feelings.

"More deflection confirms it all for me. The real question is does he fancy you in return?" Luna asked and Hermione sighed. She knew that she couldn't lie to the former Ravenclaw because it would be for nothing. Luna was like a human lie detector.

"I don't know. Harry seems to think so since Sirius apparently stares at me in a way that is no way just as a friend." She answered vaguely hoping that would be the end of the discussion, but sadly it was not.

"Is that all you have to go on is that he stares at you?" Luna asked with a cocked eyebrow that reminded Hermione of when Severus would do that to her.

"No, but the other things he does are so little that I just think he's doing them to be nice and not because he fancies me."

"Okay what are they?"

"Like when I'm sitting next to him, he has now gotten into the habit of putting his arm around my shoulders or that he always volunteers to make me food when the time comes around even if he's already eaten. Then there's the fact that when we talk, he really listens to me and I know he is because he asks questions after I'm done talking or asks me to explain something further so that he can understand better. And just the way he looks at me while I'm talking, it's unnerving." Hermione answered as she tried to hide a blush at the memory of his smoldering gray eyes boring holes into her own. _Oh Merlin, I really do fancy him._

Luna nodded as she took in her words. "Sounds like he fancies you to me. Why haven't you made a move?"

"Because I've been down that road before and it didn't end well." She said referencing a certain redhead that she really did not want to think about at the moment.

Luna shook her head. "Ron is nothing like Sirius."

"How are you so sure?" Hermione asked warily. She didn't know why Luna seemed to be so confident that she and Sirius would work out.

She shrugged. "It's basic science that no two people are exactly the same, Hermione."

"I know that, but what makes you think that they are so different?" She asked restraining an eye roll.

"There are plenty of things that make them different, they may both be pureblood Gryffindors, but they certainly do not fit in the same box. However, the only difference worth mentioning is that Sirius spent twelve years of his life in Azkaban because his former best friend framed him for murder." Luna said serenely as if she were discussing the weather rather than the dark topic of Sirius' wrongful imprisonment.

"Okay?" Hermione asked warily, not knowing where she was going with this.

"How did you feel when you found Ron cheating on you?"

She felt her hands clench in anger at the words that had just come out of Luna's mouth. She really had no clue as to what Luna was trying to do, but it was not helping her with her feelings for Sirius. If anything, bringing up the subject of Ron only wanted Hermione to stop talking about this subject all together and just go home. However, as her knuckles threatened to bleed she knew deep down that Luna must have a point so she answered the question with the few words that came to mind. "Angry, hurt, betrayed."

Luna nodded thoughtfully and sighed. "You know the saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies. For you it was Ron's cheating and for Sirius it was Pettigrew's actions the night of his false imprisonment. That kind of betrayal just doesn't go away, it sticks with a person."

"Yes, it does." She all but whispered, knowing that what Luna said to be true.

"Plus, Sirius sat in a jail cell for twelve years with nothing but free time on his hands. Can you imagine the amount of time he spent thinking about Pettigrew's betrayal? Relaying it over and over again in his mind, questioning constantly why Pettigrew had done what he did. It's a wonder he didn't go mad." The blonde said in a bored manner.

"Luna, do you have a point?" Hermione asked trying to be as polite as possible.

She had always hated when the subject of Sirius wrongful imprisonment was brought up. It broke her heart when she thought of him sitting in a jail cell slowly loosing his mind and repeatedly going over the death of his best friend's over and over again. He was so thin and dirty when she had first met him in the Shrieking Shack in her third year of school. She didn't see the notorious Sirius Black who was a supposed rampant madman. She saw a desperate broken man trying to avenge his friend's death.

"I do." She said before slowly lowering herself to sit next to her on the cushioned bench and broke Hermione of her thoughts as she began to speak again. "With all the hurt he's been through, do you really think that he would betray you like Ron did? Do you really think he's capable of hurting someone he cares about in that way?"

Hermione took a moment to consider what Luna was asking her. When she brought up Ron, it always made her wonder if she would ever be capable of what he did and it was always the same answer.

_Never._

She could never do that to another person; it went against all her beliefs. She believed that loyalty, trust, honesty and love were the main components of a relationship. Cheating was something that made all of those components to come crashing down like dominoes in a row.

_Would he hurt me like Ron?_

If she really thought about it, her answer would be no. He had already been through a tremendous amount of hurt and she knew that if he could prevent his friends from pain then he would. He had said that much over the years and his actions had backed up his words. Becoming an animagus so that Remus would not have to suffer the full moon alone and protecting Harry from Bellatrix resulting in his own demise.

"Now that you've made me think about it, no I don't think he is." She replied softly.

"So if that's no longer an issue, what is?" Luna questioned further.

Hermione once again fought the impulse to roll her eyes. "Just the typical things you tend to think about before entering a relationship with a friend, Luna." She answered vaguely in hopes that her friend would stop with the questions.

"Well, I think you two would make a good couple." Luna said firmly.

"You don't know that for certain." She said shaking her head.

"Draco and Astoria think so too."

Her jaw dropped. "You three have been discussing this behind my back?"

"Yes." Luna scooted herself closer to Hermione and grabbed her hands. "Hermione, it's not like we get together and discuss your personal life around a bottle of wine. We talk because we care about you and would like to see you find happiness with someone. I'm not saying that you have to marry Sirius to be happy, but would it really be so bad to at least consider a relationship with him?"

Hermione dropped her head and looked away, trying to escape the blue eyes that held so much concern for her happiness. "We'll see." She whispered.

* * *

"Sign here."

"And here."

"Initial here."

"Sign and date the bottom; then we're done."

Sirius sighed causing his shoulders to brush Harry's as he signed all the spaces he was suppose to. The three men were in the kitchen sitting at the table. Kingsley had come over to update Sirius on the status of his press conference and brought over several things he had to sign.

"So when do you think you'll hold the press conference now?" He heard Harry ask as he signed his name on the last dotted line.

"Five days."

"Do I need to do anything?" Sirius asked looking up from the very long parchment, flexing his hand to get rid of the cramp that threatened to surface from writing his name and initials so many times.

"You'll have to be there to prove that you are indeed back from the dead. I say dead because only a select few know that you fell through the Veil and I'd like to keep it that way for reasons that should be obvious. So really all you have to do is sit and look pretty." Kingsley said amusedly getting a chuckle from the other two men.

"So I'll be a free man when the conference is over? I can walk freely in Diagon alley without fear of being taken back to Azkaban?" Sirius asked darkly as unwanted memories of his imprisonment danced through his mind.

"Yes, but I do recommend that you lay low for a little while. The press is going to be positively barking for days after the announcement." Kinglsey answered.

Sirius grimaced. "So you want me to remain in the house?"

"Merlin no, but maybe a vacation is in order."

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in her living room and put her head in her hands, staring idly at the television that had been left on by someone before her. She had the misfortune of running into Kingsley as she came back from her shopping excursion. She had been hoping to avoid him so that he would have the opportunity to give her time off, but sadly her hopes were crushed.

He had given her three weeks off and only after she bargained with him not to give her six instead. It wasn't so much that she loved working; it was that she hated doing nothing of importance for weeks on end. Sure she could research other things of her own volition, but she felt it was a waste if it was not being used for something of importance.

Her mind wandered to the prospect of taking a vacation. It had been a while since she had been on a real vacation and it would be good to get out of the house. She pondered the idea of maybe taking her Dad or Scorpius on a trip. She had always wanted to go to Hawaii and either of them would make good travel companions.

"I didn't know you were home." A voice asked behind her. Sirius entered the room and turned off the television that she had been mindlessly staring at. "Are you okay? Being around all that horrible baby stuff too much for you?"

Hermione snorted as he gave her a cheeky wink. "I'm fine. I just ran into Kingsley and he gave me time off." She said with a sneer as if she had smelt something unpleasant.

"They weren't kidding were they?" He asked referencing to what they had discussed when they had dinner at the Lupin's. He sat down next to her on the couch and propped his sock covered feet on the coffee table.

"Nope, but I was happy to hear that your press conference will be in the next five days. Are you looking forward to it?" She asked happily.

"Kind of." He said with a shrug and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Kind of?"

He sighed. "Kingsley suggested I go out of town after the press conference to avoid crazy reporters."

"Well, I agree with Kingsley. Sirius, you spent most of your time held up in this house before being sent through the Veil, it would be good for you to get out and see a little of the world. Plus the reporters will be chomping at the bit to get a story from you and trust me when I say, you don't want to be here for that." Hermione said recalling her own experience with nasty reporters. _Stupid Rita Skeeter._

"Yeah, I guess. The problem is I don't know who to go with or where to go." Sirius said sadly, running a hand through his black hair. _Harry has to go back to Egypt after the press conference, I know Remus can't just take time off from his shop and I refuse to stay in this house for a few more weeks, even if I'll be with Hermione. So whatever I choose ends in misery, just fucking peachy._

She saw the darkened look that had come over his face when he told her his problems. She hated seeing that look on his face that was similar to the Sirius she knew before he went into the Veil. It made her heart clench and in that moment she knew she would do just about anything to get rid of it.

So she made a suggestion. "We could go somewhere together."

His face instantly brightened. "You don't want to be alone?" He asked hesitantly. However, on the inside he was celebrating. He had planned on asking her on a date today when the time felt right, but this was a thousand times better. If they went on vacation together then they would truly get to know each other on a more intimate level. There would be no more distractions or people watching them. It would just the two of them in a different part of the world with only each other for company. _Oh, the possibilities._

"Of course not, I've made it a habit to never vacation alone. Before you came in here I was considering asking my Dad if he wanted to go somewhere or maybe take Scorpius on a special trip. But I'd be happy to go with you." She said with a warm smile, pleased to see that his face had instantly gone from haunted to joyous with only a few words.

"Brilliant! So where should we go?" He asked practically bouncing in his seat. He would berate himself for acting like a child later, but right now he couldn't give two fucks.

She giggled at his enthusiasm, taking a moment to think before answering him. "I was thinking maybe Hawaii." She said with a small shrug.

"Sounds good, when would we leave?"

"As soon as the press conference is over." She replied. "I guess I'll go see my travel agent tomorrow morning."

Sirius nodded. "Let me fit the bill when you get it."

"Sirius no, you don't have to…" But a finger was placed over her lips before she could continue. She gave him a glare.

He chuckled before removing the finger from her lips. "Yes, I do. Hermione, you've saved my life twice now and you are allowing me to go on vacation with you, it is the least I could do. I've got a safe upstairs with a good amount of both Magical and Muggle money, just take what you need."

She could tell that this was not a battle she would win as she looked into his gray eyes that were practically begging her not to argue. She sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards the travel agency. It was a good thirty-minute drive, and she was happy to get out and cruise around town. It had been ages since she had been behind the wheel, but she took to it like an old pro.

With the air conditioner blowing at a medium blast, she hardly noticed how hot it was outside. She made her way to the travel agency, hearing the familiar sounds of traffic as she speeded by. After the fifteenth honk, she turned on the radio and got lost in the sound of classical music filling her ears.

A small electronic bell sounded above the door as she walked into the agency. She walked to the back of the building and stopped in the doorframe of one of the offices. A dark man around her father's age sat behind the desk, staring mindlessly at the computer in front of him. He seemed to notice her arrival and looked up from what he was doing and a wide smile graced his face as he greeted her.

"Hermione Granger, as I live and breathe, it's been a while since I've seen you." He said happily standing up from the desk to give her a warm handshake.

She returned the gesture and grinned. "Hi Quentin, I know it's been a while, work has had me busy."

"Doesn't it always?" He asked warmly. "So how are your parents?"

"They're doing well. How is your family doing?" She asked politely as they both sat down in their respective seats.

"We're fine, thank you for asking. So what can I do you for? Fancy a trip to the Netherlands, we've got some cheap deals." He asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She chuckled at his antics and shook her head. "Ah, no. I was wanting to talk about Hawaii."

"Can't blame a man for trying?" He said with a small grin before turning in his wheelie chair to face the computer and started to pound on the keys almost rhythmically. "Alright, where in Hawaii?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the computer.

"Maui, it seems like the more popular place to go." She said watching him nod in agreement.

"Indeed. When are you wanting to leave?" He questioned politely.

"Three days."

There was a long pause as he typed away at the keys and she heard an occasional click of the mouse. "Okay, same accommodations as usual?"

"Yes."

"So who are you taking this time?"

"My friend, Sirius."

"A boyfriend?" He asked curiously and she could see a small smile on his face as if he were happy to hear that she was seeing someone.

"No, just a good friend. He's been through some difficult things as of late and I thought a vacation was in order for the both of us." She said with a noncommittal shrug and almost laughed when he frowned at the news of her not being involved with a man he didn't even know.

"Okay, I found a two-bedroom penthouse suite with all the usual amenities, is that good for you?"

"Sounds perfect." She replied happily.

He nodded mutely as he continued to type on the keyboard. "And how long do you want to stay?"

"Two weeks." She answered in a daze as she realized what her answer really meant.

Two weeks on a tropical island with Sirius Black.

Two weeks ALONE on a tropical island with Sirius Black.

Two weeks ALONE on a tropical island with the man she had a HUGE crush on.

Two weeks ALONE on a tropical island with the man she had a HUGE crush on AND there was no doubt that he would be SHIRTLESS at least once on their little getaway.

_Oh, bugger._

* * *

Harry and Sirius had dinner ready when Hermione returned home. They were laying out plates of spaghetti with side dishes as she walked through the door to the kitchen. She smiled as she watched the two of them move in perfect sync with one another as if they had been doing it their entire lives.

"So how was the travel agent?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile on his face. Sirius had obviously talked to him about their upcoming trip. _Great, now he's going to rub this in my face._

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to give him subtle hint that if he said anything he would be in trouble. "It was good."

"Were you able to get everything you wanted?" Sirius asked taking a seat next to Harry. The three of them now sitting at the table and were spooning food onto their plates.

"Yes, we'll leave after the press conference and check in at five their time." She said grabbing a piece of garlic bread.

Sirius smiled widely and was almost giddy with excitement. "Paid for and everything, eh?"

"Don't even get me started on that." She said pointing her fork at him menacingly and blushed when she caught that smoldering look he had been giving her as of late.

"Why? What did you do?" Harry asked ruefully after he swallowed a bite of his food.

"He gave me a wad of cash, so when I went to the muggle bank to reimburse myself all the tellers gave me odd looks like I was some kind of drug dealer!" She said shrilly.

Sirius and Harry both roared with laughter and she struggled to keep a straight face. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, I can't even picture you trying to deal out drugs. It's like trying to picture Hagrid hating animals. It's just not possible." Harry said cackling loudly as he finished his comparison.

The three residents of number 12 Grimmauld place then fell into a light conversation about Hermione and Sirius' future vacation. Both silently wondering what would happen once they were truly alone together.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Any mistakes will hopefully be fixed sometime tomorrow since it it's 3am where I am! Please Review!


End file.
